Party For Two!
by Crystalgurl101
Summary: After discovering Stan and Crystal's past, the gang plan a secret reunion party for them. But according to Murphy's Law, anything than can go wrong, WILL go wrong! Join the gang as they go through the craziest of adventures! Sequel to 'Childhood Friends.'
1. Suspicions Become Reality!

Party For Two!

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Finally! The first chapter to the sequel to Childhood Friends! I am sooo excited! I wanna thank all of those who reviewed for Childhood Friends Part 1. Now, I am being totally 150 honest when I say that I absolutely loved all of your suggestions. They were so cute and creative! It was almost impossible to decide but, I finally made my choice! A majority of you had the same suggestions, believe it or not! A common one was "Childhood Friends: The Sequel" and "Reunited At Last". Are you all secretly teaming up or something? LOL! Just playing with you! Since I loved all your suggestions, I planned to use some of them for chapter titles. You'll see what I mean later on.**

**Okay, it's time! CHAPTER 1! YAAAAYYY! Let's do this!**

**Dedication: Since LilPieceOfCrap had the idea for "Party For Two"--her's was originally "Party For You"--this is your first chapter! The next two are also dedicated to you. Thanx!**

**Shout-Out: I wanna send a shout-out to Hamtaro and Cappy and wish them a happy birthday! _HAPPY BIRTHDAY! _They're doing something special in the japanese hamtaro website. It's sooo cute!**

**Back to the story! Aaaaand...ACTION!**

§

Chapter 1: Suspicions Become Reality!

_"Who is he?"_

"Saaandyyy?" Pashmina's voice brought Sandy back to reality. "Heke?" Sandy blinked. "Sandy, ya' coming or what?" Pepper called. "I'm like, coming!" Sandy yelled and sprinted off. _I'll think it over later.. _she told herself in her mind.

"What were you doing back there?" Crystal asked curiously as Sandy slowed down and began walking beside her. "Uhhh...just thinking about stuff!" Sandy told her quickly, a small sweatdrop hiding behind her head. "Heke? Umm..okay!" Crystal shrugged it off.

In time, the Ham-Hams had arrived to the Fun Park.(**A/N: Remember last time, they were heading down to the Ham Ham Amusement Park? Just checkin'!**) "Whoa! This place is sooo cool!" Crystal squealed. The hamsters split up and began to play amongst the rides. Sandy was getting off the slide when Crystal bumped into the tiger-striped female.

"Oops! My bad, Sandy!" Crystal gasped. "Oh, it's cool, Crystal!" Sandy smiled. Crystal smiled back. _Oh God! Sandy's smile looks EX-ACT-LY like Stan's smile! And...wait.. _Crystal froze when her mind had said that sentence.

_Stan? Stan! STANSTANSTANSTANSTAN! THAT'S HIS NAME! THAT'S HIS NAME! I REMEMBER NOW! STAN!_

Suddenly, Crystal started to jump up and down, squealing at the top of her lungs! "Cr-Crystal? Are you okay?" Pashmina asked shakily. "Crystal! What's wrong? Did you burst a blood vessel or something?" Sandy added. "No, no! I remember! I remember!" Crystal almost laughed. "Remember what?" Sandy exclaimed. "Sandy, I'm getting scared!" Pashmina whimpered.

"Lemme explain!" Crystal pulled them into a huddle. "I remember my friend's name! When I saw Sandy smile, I was like, 'She smiles exactly like him!' And then, it suddenly came back to me!" Crystal whispered. "Well, spit it out, girlfriend!" Sandy smiled. "Yeah! What is it?" Pashmina squealed. "Okay, okay, okay! His name is--"

§

"**STAN? **Slow down!" Hamtaro whined. "In the name of all that is holy, pick up the pace, Hamtaro!" Stan yelled over his shoulder. The two boys were running to the clubhouse--well, Hamtaro was **half** running at least!

"So..tired..._pants_...need..._pants_...oxygen! Can't...breathe..!" Hamtaro moaned, his tiny little legs burning. Finally, he threw himself and laid face-up on the ground. "Can't go on! Stan...someone, hold me! Leave...go on..without...me! Live your life...and remember me...as...as I was!" Hamtaro panted. Stan crossed his arms and looked down pathetically at the golden hamster.

"Uhh, Hamtaro? You can cut the overlydramatic garbage, caaauuuse...we're here!" Sure enough, the entrance to the clubhouse was a mere two feet away from Stan. "Oh, whatever!" Hamtaro lifted himself up and simply ticki-tickied towards the tunnel. Stan sighed and followed him. "I swear, sometimes I wonder about you, Hamtaro!" Stan told him. "Thank-Q! I think about you too, Stan! I think about all of you!" Hamtaro took it as a compliment. Stan sweatdropped.

"Hamha! Hi guys, sorry we're--" Hamtaro stopped when he noticed the room was empty. "Uh, Oxy? Bijou? Anybody?" Hamtaro called. "Bossman? Sandy? Hellooo?" Stan looked around. "Dexter? Maxwell? Pashmina? Snoozer? Oh, hi Snoozer!" Hamtaro smiled. Stan just gave him a "**What?**" look. "Say, have you seen the Ham-Hams anywhere or at least where they went?" Hamtaro asked him. "Hmm...zuzuzu...somewhere by the..zuzu...Ham Ham Fun Park...okay, goodnight..." Snoozer dozed off.

"So they're at the Fun Park, eh?" Stan smirked. "Do we **have **to run there?" Hamtaro complained as he guzzled down a bottle of water from the fridge.(**A/N: The clubhouse has a kitchen, hall closets, bathroom, TV, living room, sofas, etc.**) "Not necessarily, since you can cause one hell of a drama club scene!" Stan retorted. "I practice!" Hamtaro smiled. Stan sweatdropped and made a face. "Let's just go..._besides, your stupidity might be contagious..." _Stan muttered the italic part under his breath. So, knowing where their friends were at, Stan and Hamtaro set off once again.

§

It hadn't been at least five minutes when Crystal let out a scream. The Ham-Hams whirled around to see Crystal racing out of a bush, screaming. "What's wrong, Crystal!" Boss gasped. "Is it a snake?" Howdy added. "A cat?" Dexter wondered. "A bulldog?" Panda blinked. "A crow?" Cappy exclaimed. "A chicken?" Oxnard shuddered. "A chicken?" Crystal repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Don't ask!" the hamsters replied, flashbacks of their horrible experiences with angry chickens blinking in their heads. Crystal shook the wierd thought off and returned to her problem.

"It's **worse **than a cat, dog, snake, monster or any of that ham-stuff! It's my owner! I saw her with these three human girls! One had short, brown hair and yellow barette things, the second girl had long brown hair and a blue headband and the last one also had long brown hair, but wore glasses like Dexter!" Crystal explained. "Hey, that sounds alot like that Laura girl!" Boss said. "And Kana!" Oxnard added. "And Maria!" Bijou pointed out. "Laura is Hamtaro's human, Kana is Oxy's, and Maria is Bijou's." Pashmina whispered in Crystal's ear.

"So what's the problem?" Panda questioned. "The problem is she's **leaving** them! I saw our limo parked up right by the sidewalk!" Crystal yelled frantically. Just then, Crystal heard her owner say, "I'll be there in a minute! So anyways..." Crystal sighed. "Okay, we've got at least sixty seconds left before she leaves! What do I do?" Crystal asked. "I know! I'll run home!"

"**No!** If you race that limo, you'll get tired and never get there in time!" Boss objected. "That depends Boss. Crystal, where do you live?" Maxwell looked at Crystal. "Umm...I think it's...yeah! I live in Grand Street, house noumber 14." Crystal answered. "_Mon Dieu!(_**A/N: That's french for "Oh my God/gosh/word/etc!"**)I live in Grand Street, house number 16!" Bijou squealed. "Get out!" Crystal gasped. "You know what zhis means, no?" Bijou asked. "That we're neighbors?" Crystal smiled. "Oui!" Bijou screamed excitedly. "Oh my God!" Crystal's eyes widened. The two girls screamed and hopped up and down.

"Uhhh..are we so sure about that?" Maxwell sweatdropped. "It could be a flaw!" Bijou shook her head. "Non, Maxwell. I am positive zhat I live in Grand Street!" Bijou replied. "Umm...what she said!" Crystal smiled.

"How 'bout you swing by tomorrow, then Crystal? If Bijou really **is **your neighbor, she can walk with you here!" Boss offered. "I like that!" Crystal nodded. Then, she gasped, noticing her human turning towards the limo. "Uh-oh! I gotta ski-daddle! See ya' later!" Crystal waved and sprinted off, before the hamsters could even say, "Bye-Q!" But they said it anyways. "Bye-Q, Crystal! See you tomorrow!" they chorused.

Crystal scampered throught the bushes. "How do I catch up to her?" Crystal asked herself. Then, she noticed a small opening in Catrina's purse. "I've got an idea!" Smirking, Crystal climbed halfway up a tree trunk and waited until her human passed the tree. When the time was right, Crystal pounced.

She soared through the air and was able to grip onto the purse. Then, before Catrina could see her, Crystal slipped through the opening, and landed inside the purse. "Whew!" Crystalsighed.

Meanwhile, the Ham-Hams blinked with their eyes wide open. "How'd she do that? She jumped at least three feet!" Boss exclaimed. "Who knows? At least that like,shows that's Crystal for you!" Sandy shrugged.

§

**A/N: Sorry, it's a little short! Chapter 2 will be a little longer. Hopefully.. Anyways, I wanna send a shout-out to two special someones. Cause their b-days are on Saturday, August 6th...**

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAMTARO AND CAPPY!**_

**Pul-lease do NOT tell me ya'll forgot!**

**Hopefully, you didn't! **

**Please review for chapter two!**

**Thanx!**

**Luv, crystalgurl101 **


	2. Discussion

**A/N: Hi everybody! I'm back with this fresh-out-of-the-oven chapter! First of all, I want to thank all my sweet reviewers!**

**April Chikatow- Keep cheering girlfriend, cuz there's more!**

**DolphinLover 13- On the contrary my dear, she already has spilled the beans. Hamtaro just finished her sentence for her! You'll see what I mean later on in this chappie.**

**i-luv-kitkats- Awwww! Is this the thanks I get for reviewing your "Ham-Ham Take Out" story? You're so sweet!**

**BlueSpirit17- Thank you! And happy birthday! Oh, I also read your "All Alone" story and trust me my friend, I've been there!**

**Wolfenheim- Lol! I love the title, but what does Houses of the Holy have anything to do with the story? Oh well! I'll see what I can do...!**

**Sparkleshine101- Your title choices were definetaly a common fave! I'm glad you like my title! And more will be coming soon! Just scroll down! **

**Stanlover- Yes, I've posted the story. I'm glad you thought it was funny. There'll be more funny stuff in this chapter!**

**Eyes2nv- Whoa! Real coincidence! O.o I see you're new here! Thanks! You're real sweet! Are you gonna have any stories?**

**Dedication- Don't forget, Lil'PieceOfCrap, this is your second dedicated chapter!**

**I love you all, and I hope I get more reviewers soon! On with the story!

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Discussion

§

It hadn't been at least five seconds since Crystal had left when something came out of the bushes. It was simply two male hamsters.

"Guys! Where have you **been**?" Hamtaro sighed with relief. "Yeah! Snoozeman told us where you were back at the clubhouse. What's up?" Stan asked. Sandy and Pashmina quickly gave each other a "whoa!" look. Crystal had just left a mere seconds ago, and now, here comes Stan and Hamtaro out of nowhere!

Boss replied, "Oh, we were just saying good--" _Uh-oh! _Sandy thought. "**Umm**, we were just saying how...how bored we were out here!" Sandy quickly interrupted him, smiling innocently. Boss rose an eyebrow. Everybody else looked at her. "Riiight, Pashy?" Sandy secretly gave her a "**please**-help-me-out-here!" look.

"Ummm... r-right! Right! That's what we were doing! Cause we were bored!" Pashmina added. Stan and Hamtaro looked at each other. "How 'bout we go inside then?" Hamtaro suggested. "Great idea! C'mon, guys!" Sandy urged. Still confused, Sandy simply shot them all a "just-go-with-the-flow-I'm-working-on-something-here!" look.

The hamsters shrugged and followed. But they were still baffled. It was almost as if Sandy was hiding Crystal's identity from Stan! Why would she do **that**? Well, if she was doing something wierd, Sandy always had her reasons!

As the Ham-Hams walked back inside the clubhouse, Pashmina leaned close to Sandy. "Sandy, **what** are you doing?" she whispered. "Trust me girlfriend, you heard who Crystal's friend was. She didn't stutter! And don't worry, I've got something on my mind!" Sandy whispered back. Pashmina bit her lip. She thought Sandy was going to tell the others what Crystal had told them right away! I guess that would have to wait!

§

By 3:00 pm, everybody had settled themselves at the clubhouse. Hamtaro, Oxnard, Boss, Howdy, Dexter, Maxwell, Stan, Panda, Cappy and Snoozer--in other words, the boys--were playing cards. Bijou, Pashmina, Penelope, Sandy and Pepper were giggling and reading ham-girl magazines.

"Oh my! Look at zhis necklace! Eet eez a ruby, like my birthstone!" Bijou squealed at Pashmina. "And my birthstone, sapphire is right here, Ohh, it's so pretty!" Pashmina sighed. "Oh, you are so lucky your birthstone eez blue!" Bijou smiled at her. "And yours is red, the closest to pink!" Pashmina told her. "Hey, look! Penelope's birthstone is aquamarine!" Pashmina added quickly. "Oui!" Bijou gasped. "Okyoo!" Penelope looked up innocently.

"No way! Frankie is so totally much hotter than Stevie!" Sandy squealed. "Nu-uh!" Stevie is sooo much cuter then Frankie!" Pepper replied. "And to think, we're talking about ham-boy bands, and we have boy-**hams**!" Sandy whispered. They giggled like crazy.

"You gotta four, Howdy?"

"Go Fish, Bossman!"

"Damnit!" Boss sulked as he swiped up another card.

"Okay, Hamtaro. You're up!" Stan said. "Okay! Panda?" the orange/white hamster looked at Panda. "Do you have a..." the boys leaned over eagerly. "...a queen?" Hamtaro smirked. "Nope!" Panda smirked right back. Hamtaro's smug smile faded. "Darn! I knew I should've picked Cappy!"

"Snoozer, you're up!" Maxwell nodded towards the half-asleep Snoozer. "Hmm?" Snoozer picked his head up. The hamster was lying on his stomach and his cards were tucked facedown under his paw. He glanced down at his cards and smiled. _This oughtta' be easy! _he told himself.

"Stan, do you have a 7?" he asked. "Uhh..yeah!" Stan said, sliding the card over to him. He smiled. "I get another turn. Hamtaro, do you have a king?" Snoozer asked again. "Aww! Not the guy with the beard!" he whined. Hamtaro reluctantly, but obedientaly gave him his king. "And...Boss, do you have a 3?" Snoozer asked one last time. "Whoa! How'd **you **know?" Boss exclaimed as he gave him his three.

Snoozer tossed his pairs to the floor. "I win...again." he said sleepily.

"**HEKE! HE WON...AGAIN?**" the boys sputtered out.

"I've got the music in me.." Snoozer said boredly. He laid down and fell asleep. "I already told you guys: the Snoozeman is **good**!" Sandy called over her shoulder. "He beat me like, twelve times last week!"

"I can't believe this! We lost to a hamster who lives in a sock! A sock! **And, **the worst part is,we lost to him**six **times!" Boss complained. Sandy rolled her eyes.

"I mean, I can understand Hamtaro over here," Stan added, pointing at Hamtaro, who happened to be knawing food off of his fingernails. "Huh! I swear, I don't remember eating that this morning!" he mumbled a bit out loud and walked off. Everybody grimaced. "Ugh...my point taken." Stan finished.

The male twin of the group looked up and gasped. "Holy crap!" he exclaimed. Stan shot up from his spot and ran towards the door. "Where are **you **going? We still got another round of Go Fish!" Boss told him. "Sorry, dudes and dudettes, but I gotta jet. It's three fifteen and Noel's coming home early." Stan responded, grabbing his skateboard.

"Later, bro!" Sandy called. "See ya' Stan!" the others cried in unison. "Sayonara, hams!" Stan saluted them, hopped on his skateboard and took off. Ten seconds later...

"Finally!"

Everybody stared dead ahead at Sandy. "**Now**, Sandy?" Pashmina whispered. "Yup! Now." Sandy nodded. "Umm, Sandy. Why are you relieved that your brother left?" Dexter asked. "Oui! He did not 'hit on us' as you say, zhat much today!" Bijou added. "Okyoo!" Penelope squeaked. "Oh, that's cause he's had his mind on Crystal all day!" Hamtaro shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Oh...**WHAT**!" the Ham-Hams suddenly whipped their heads towards Hamtaro. "I **KNEW **IT!" Sandy squealed and jumped to her feet. "What?" Hamtaro asked the others innocently. The Ham-Hams looked from Hamtaro to Sandy and Pashmina, then to Hamtaro and to Sandy and Pashmina again.

"Okay, now I'm confused!" Oxnard rubbed his head. "Something's happenin' that I don't know about!" Pepper yelled. "Sandy, what's going on?" Maxwell turned to his girl-ham.

"Pashmina?" Howdy and Dexter demanded at the same time.

"Hamtaro?" Bijou begged.

"**What**?" Hamtaro repeated. "I keep saying 'what', but nobody'll answer me!"

"Okay! Okay! Let's start all over again, shall we?" Boss commanded. He turned to Hamtaro. "Hamtaro? Stan's been thinking about Crystal, who?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah! You see, Stan met this girl named Crystal when he was just a little kid. And they were like best friends. But since Crystal lived in the city, and Stan lived here, he had to go back cause Stan was just visiting Noel's college buddies. So when he told her, they both got very, very sad. The next day, Stan gave her a present which was a pink hairclip kind of thingy and she ended up giving him green maracas which are the ones he has to this very day. They accepted their gifts and said good-bye. That was a very long time ago from now, but Stan remembered that day, when we were trying to spy on the new girl this morning and that's why we weren't at the clubhouse. And he tripped over the hairclip which must've fallen from the window. Stan told me the whole story and he's been thinking about her ever since." Hamtaro explained very quickly. "Why do you wanna know?"

Hamtaro was surprised to see his friends gaping at him with wide eyes and perfect O-shaped mouths. That was kind of the exact same story Crystal had told them earlier this morning!"I-I-Is he t-talking about **our **Crystal?" Panda choked out. "**Your **Crystal?" Hamtaro was now just as baffled as the others.

"Umm...I think that's our queue." Sandy said timidly. "You have zee right to speak!" Bijou replied as she and the hamsters turned to look at Sandy and Pashmina.

"Well, about ten minutes before Crystal left, she ran into Sandy. She apologized and Sandy forgave her. Then like, five seconds later, her face brightens up and she starts screaming and jumping around. Me and Sandy kept asking what was wrong with her, so she had to explain. She pulled us into a huddle and told us when she ran into Sandy, the name came back to her." Pashmina explained. "The name of her friend?" Pepper asked. "Uh-huh!" Sandy nodded.

Meanwhile, Hamtaro was putting the pieces together as he listened.

"And?" Maxwell urged.

"And, Crystal's friend **was **Stan! I was starting to suspect it was him when Crystal told us her story. And now, it all comes together! Stan and Crystal are the long-lost childhood friends! Stan told Hamtaro **his** side of the story and Crystal had told us **her** side of the story. That's why Hamtaro's story seemed so familiar to us!" Sandy concluded.

"We were going to tell you, until Stan came out of nowhere. That's why Sandy had to lie back there cause she had something on her mind." Pashmina added.

"What?" Boss' eyes widened. "All zhis time?" Bijou gasped. Hamtaro's eyes widened as well. "Whoa! Hold up, hold up, hold **up**, peoples! Are you saying that Crystal--**Stan's **friend, Crystal, from long ago--is here? In this town? Right now? As we speak?" Hamtaro was shocked.

"As we speak, Hamtaro." Oxnard told him. "We met her zhis morning while you and Stan were gone. She left just mere seconds before you found us!" Bijou explained to Hamtaro.

"Wow! A coincidence like this happens once...maybe twice in a lifetime!" Maxwell gasped. "Oh, they must miss each other so much!" Pepper cooed sadly. "Mm-hmm..." Cappy nodded. "Okwee.." Penelope hung her head. Everybody sighed.

"Yeah...hey, let's go to the market and buy some cupcakes!" Hamtaro asked eagerly. (**A/N: Wow! Boys can be so...so clueless!**) Sandy stared at him. "How 'bout we have a reunion party for them?" she suggested. "That works too! Then...we can have **double **the cupcakes!" Hamtaro replied.

"A reunion party?" Bijou questioned.

"Yeah! Like Pepper said, those two poor hams must probably miss each other like crazy! So, let's do 'em a favor, let them know they live near each other and reunite them!" Sandy continued. "That sounds like it'll make them really happy!" Pashmina smiled. "It will!" Sandy said.

"Cool! What can we bring?" Howdy exclaimed. "What'll there be?" Dexter asked eagerly.

"Ooh! There can be food and games and music and decorations and lots of other party stuff!" Hamtaro raised his paws into the air. "Alright! A party! A party! A party!" Cappy hopped up and down.

Bijou clapped her paws together. "We can have many ribbons decorating zee walls!" she sighed happily. "And many colorful streamers, like pink and yellow and orange...and pink!" Pashmina added. "And totally awesome music jams!" Sandy started twirling her red gymnastics ribbon. "This'll be so much fun!" Pepper squealed. "**And** I can bring in a super special surprise present for everyone!" she then whispered in Penelope's ear. "Okwee?" she cocked her head.

"I could bring in a whole bunch of grub. Granola bars, veggie-O's, walnuts, almonds, anything you need, I got it!" Howdy yelled. "That'll be great, Howdy. We'll need that!" Hamtaro smiled.

"So, it's settled! We'll have a party for Stan and Crystal!" Boss announced.

"And they'll be happy!" Pashmina squealed.

"And we can surprise them!" Hamtaro added.

"And they'll be happy!" Pashmina smiled.

"And zhey will be reunited!" Bijou said.

"And they'll be happy!" Pashmina sighed.(**A/N: Okay, Pashy's really gotta stop that! --.--' **)

"Honestly Pashmina, you're so selfish! Can't you think of anything else besides their happiness?" Cappy snapped. (**A/N: _What?_**) Pashmina looked at him strangely.

"If all she ever thinks about is their happiness, then she's not selfish!" Maxwell corrected. "Oh...but it's still getting annoying!" Cappy replied.

"Like, whatev! We still need to get our party jobs! Hams, gather around the table!" Sandy commanded. Everyone sat down at the table. "Hamtaro, would you like to do zee honors?" Bijou asked sweetly. "Would I!" Hamtaro smiled. He cleared his throat and pointed at Bijou.

"Ahem! Bijou! You, Pashmina and Penelope go into town to find the decorations. Sandy, since this is a party for your brother, you'll be in charge of the music. Howdy, you and Oxy get the food--and **please **don't eat it along the way like last time, Oxy!" Oxnard blushed as all eyes lay on him.

"Pepper," Hamtaro continued. "You get some party games!" Pepper smirked to herself. _Perfect! Now I'll be able to bring whatever I want...and I know **exactly **what to get!_ she thought to herself.

"Boss, you, me and Panda put up the streamers as soon as the girls get them! Dexter, I need you and Maxwell to bring plates, napkins, cups and anything else you can get! Cappy, when the girls are done with their jobs, I want you and Pashmina to clean the kitchen. Bijou and Sandy can do the living room and Penelope and Pepper will set the table. Any questions?" Hamtaro asked.

Pepper raised her paw. "What kind of games can I bring?" she wondered. "Anything you want!" Hamtaro answered with a smile. "As long as it doesn't poison, injure, give third-degree burns or kill anyone in this clubhouse!" Pashmina quickly added. "Oh don't worry, it won't!" Pepper said innocently. But inside, she was smirking.

"Anyone else?" Hamtaro looked around. Everybody shook their heads. "Alright, let's do this! All paws in, please!" Hamtaro placed his paw in the center of the table. The Ham-Hams piled up their paws in excitedly. "Okay, Ham-Hams on three, ready? One, two, three!" Hamtaro counted.

"HAM-HAMS!" everyone shouted in unison.

"Okyoo!" Penelope squeaked. The gang laughed.

"Alright, let's go peoples! Gogogogo!" Sandy yelled. The hamsters got into their groups and took off. The only ones who didn't need to go outside were Hamtaro, Boss, Cappy and Panda.

"What do we do now?" Cappy asked. "You can help us grab the ladders, hammers and nails." Boss told him. "They're in that closet over there." Panda pointed to the closet down the hallway. "Let's go then!" Hamtaro smiled. "Wait! You forgot Snoozer!" Cappy told Hamtaro. "Oh, **him**? He can--"

Just then, Snoozer sat up and stared silently at the four boys. "Hey Snoozer! Wanna help out? We're having a surprise party for Stan and Crystal!" Boss offered.

Snoozer simply stared at them. Then, he tipped his head back and drifted back into Dreamland.

"Uhh...okay!" Boss sweatdropped. So did everybody else. "Umm..he can be in charge of just laying there and sleeping--as usual!" Hamtaro finished. "Whatever, let's go guys! We've got less than 24 hours to set up a party!" Panda exclaimed, opening the closet door.

§

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Finally! Another chapter complete! Next time, the plan goes into action and...(someone hands crystalgurl101 over a sheet of paper)...and (gasps) Hamtaro has a secret obsession? What could it be? What is Pepper's "super-secret" surprise present? And in other news..(reads the paper)..things don't go as planned! How _will _the plan turn out? Wait...why am I asking _you _all these questions? I'm the author! Well, I'll tell you next time, in Chapter 3: Taking A Different Twist!**

**Sayonara for now!**

**XOXO, crystalgurl101 ;)**

**PS: Please review!**


	3. Let's Get This Day Started!

**A/N: Whoooaaa! I got a whole lotta reviews...probably 6 all in one day! I lost count. Lol! Anyways, I'll just skip on to the story cuz I've been hearing stuff about that new "you're-not-allowed-to-answer-your-reviewers-in-your-chapters-anymore" rule(which sucks big time!). And I'm not a rule-breaker. But I ain't a goody-goody either. Okay, I'm a mixture of both.**

**By the way, thank you all so much for your reviews! They mean alot to me! On with chappie 3!

* * *

**

§

Chapter 3: Let's Get This Day Started!

**BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!**

"ITWASBIJOU'SFAULT,BOSS!SHEKISSED**ME**!" Hamtaro was jolted awake to the sound of 12 year old Laura Haruna's alarm clock. He sucked his teeth. "Man, what a night!" he grumbled, groggy and tired as hell. Since the Ham-Hams couldn't finish what they had started yesterday, they had decided to sneak out during the night to continue their work. Little Hamtaro had come back home at 3:45 in the morning. Luckily, there was only a few finishng touches and everything would be perfect.

§ _Flashback... _§

Boss sighed and stood up. "Okay Ham-Hams, it's already 2 o clock in the morning! You should really go home and get some sleep." he told them. But Hamtaro shook his head.

"We can't, Boss. Not until everything is perfect!" he objected. "Oui! Zhis party must be 100 percentmagnefique!" Bijou agreed without stiffling yet another yawn.

"You know, maybe we **should** get some rest. Half of us aren't even in the condition to work anymore!" Pashmina said. Sure enough, Penelope was fast asleep under the table and Cappy was out cold on Snoozer's sock. "And besides, everything is almost set up. We can finish tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

"She has a point, Hamtaro." Boss told him. Hamtaro sighed. "Alright. You guys should go get some sleep. But since I'm not that tired, I'll stay for another little while. Besides, I don't want anybody sleeping in on the party." he decided. "Are you sure?" Dexter asked him. "Positive." Hamtaro nodded.

"Okay, you guys. We'll meet here early tomorrow morning, so unfortunetaly, we won't get that much sleep. We have to discuss some last minute stuff before the party tomorrow." Boss told everyone. "Oowah! Okie dokie, Bossman." Pepper yawned. So, some of the Ham-Hams left, half asleep and exhausted.

Pashmina, against her own wishes, awoke little Penelope and Cappy, telling them it was time to go home.

Boss said good-bye to everyone and shut the door. When he turned around, he saw Hamtaro, Bijou, Oxnard, Sandy and Panda all working like nothing had happened.

"Heke? You're all still here?" he blinked, surprised. "Uhh, **yeah**! I'm Stan's sister, and if I want this party to be perfect, then my lack of shut-eye for one night will be like, so worth it!" Sandy replied. "Yeah, and besides, we've got time!" Panda added. "Oui! If eet eez for a fellow Ham-Ham, zhen eet will be worth every second!" Bijou smiled. "Umm..what they said!" Hamtaro pointed at Sandy, Bijou and Panda. Boss smiled approvingly and nodded. Then, he looked at Bijou. "Hey Bijou, could you pass the tape..?"

§ _End of flashback... _§

They had all worked until 3:30 am, where they had all grown too tired to even keep their eyes open. Boss send them home and they reluctantly left, calling it a day.

As Hamtaro chewed on a sunflower seed, he thought about the party. Today was the day Stan would reunite with Crystal. For the first time in many ham-years, they would see into each other's eyes again. They would embrace and cry tears of surprise and joy. After hours, days and months, Stan and Crystal would hear one another's voices. These thoughts turned Hamtaro's exhaustion into excitement.

"This is gonna be so awesome! Stan is gonna meet up with Crystal--and it'll be all thanks to us! YAAAY!" Hamtaro squealed. Then, he went pale and gasped deeply and a bit overlydramatic-like. "I gotta get ready!" Quickly, he ran around his cage, doing absolutely nothing but hitting his head on the cage bars! Laura watched him and giggled.

"Seems like you're a little restless today! Are you doing something big today?" she asked sarcastically. _Well, yeah! How'd you know? _gasp_ Are you spying on me? _Hamtaro thought.

"Well, I'm off, Hamtaro!" Laura sighed, finishing up with adjusting her hair ribbons. "I've got a big day as well! See ya' later!" With that, she ran out the door.

Hamtaro groomed his fur, got a drink of water, finished up his sunflower seed and ran out. He crawled out of the hole in the wall, slid down the drainpipe and landed on Brandy's head with an "Oopaa!"

"Hey, Brandy! Wish I could talk, but we've got a huge day ahead of us! Besides, I've got a party waiting! I'll tell you all about it tonight. Bye!" Hamtaro squealed and took off. Brandy simply yawned in response. "Badabadabadabadabada! Aw man, I hope I'm not late!" Hamtaro whined to himself as he ran through the tunnels.

In no time, the golden hamster had arrived to the clubhouse. "There's the door! All I gotta do is--"

**BAM! **

Too late! Hamtaro found himself running straight into the door! "Ouchichi! How many times must I do that?" Hamtaro complained.

Seconds later, Bijou opened the door and looked outside. "Hamtaro? Umm, did somezhing hit zee door?" she asked.

"Yeah, my head!" Hamtaro grumbled. "Oh! You silly boy! Come in! We are just starting zee meeting." Bijou helped Hamtaro on his feet and let him in. Sure enough, the entire gang except for Stan and Crystal was present.

"Hamtaro! Just in time! Maxwell was about to explain the plan." Boss told him. "Ahem, right. Anyways I was up early this morning revising a plan. Since our party decorations aren't complete, we're going to have to keep Stan and Crystal a bit occupied until everything is all set up." Maxwell began.

"I made a list of all the hamsters here and split us up in three groups. Group #1 will distract Crystal, Group #2 will distract Stan and Group #3 will finish up work. The following hamsters are in Group 1: Bijou, Pashmina, Penelope and Sandy. Group 2: Hamtaro, Howdy, Dexter and Boss. Group 3: Me, Oxnard, Cappy, Panda and Pepper. We will switch up a few hamsters in each group to keep Stan or Crystal from getting suspicious." Maxwell finished.

"Got it!" everyone nodded their heads. "Now, you all heard Maxwell. Group #3 stays here. Groups #1 and 2, let's get a move on!" Boss commanded.

Before the two groups could charge out the door, Maxwell stopped them. "Hold on. Remember who is in the other group, because you absolutely **cannot **run into each other with Stan **or **Crystal! It's very important they don't see or recognize each other until the party. So it's necessary that you stay as far away from each other as possible! Also, remember to keep both of them away from the Clubhouse until we're ready! We're counting on all of you..!"

§

"Here we are!" Sandy said as she, Bijou, Pashmina and Penelope climbed up the branch of a tree. Behind the tree was house number 14 of Grand Street. Just then, they saw a hot pink cage through the window. Inside the cage was Crystal. She was adjusting her brown ponytail. The girls noticed she wasn't wearing a hairclip like yesterday. Holding it in place was a small white scrunchie.

Meanwhile, Crystal picked up a brush and combed it through her hair. "Pssst! Crystal!" a voice startled Crystal. She gasped and turned towards the tree outside her window. "Who's there? Is there anybody up on that tree?" she whispered. She relaxed when a familiar white hamster with blue bows came out of her hiding spot.

"Bijou! Oh, you gave me quite the scare!" Crystal smiled. "Bonjour, Crystal. Want to come outside with us?" Bijou offered. "Us? As in you and me, or as in--"

"As in all of us, silly!" Sandy giggled as she, Pashmina and Penelope appeared and stood by Bijou. "C'mon, Crystal. Wanna come?" Pashmina asked. "Okyoo?" Penelope squeaked.

Crystal giggled. "Of course I'll go! Besides, I was getting ready to go to the clubhouse!" she accepted. The Ham-Ham girls simply looked at each other. "I'm gonna put on a hairclip. Be right back!" Crystal hopped to her fee and scurried off to her little hamster house.

§ _Crystal's POV... _§

I rummaged through the treasure box Stan had given me all those (ham) years ago for the perfect one. I found it. It was inside a small case. My favorite hairclip. My first one to be exact...

§ _Flashback... _§

"Look inside."

"Heke?"

"You heard me. Look inside the box..thing."

"Uhh, okay." Crystal gasped at the pink flower-shaped hairclip inside the jewelry box. It was wrapped in some white cotton stuff.

"It might be a little too big on you now, so you're goona have to wait for it to--" But Stan never got to finish, for Crystal had thrown her arms around him and squeezed him into a hug. "Thank-Q sooo much, Stan!" Crystal whispered in his ear. _You're the bestest friend a girl could ever ask for! _she had wanted to say, but never got the chance...

§ _Flashback ends... _§

I felt tears sting my eyes as I put it on. When Stan had given it to me, it didn't fit it at all, due to my small size. But today? Today...it was perfect.

Suddenly, I felt tears stream down my face. My lower lip trembled. Oh God, how I missed him! I longed to see him, smiling at me, telling me to be brave. I longed to see his face once more. He wasn't at all like the other little boys back then. He was different...in a way.

He was outgoing, brave, sweet, a little silly sometimes and understood what I was going through. Well...he **used **to understand! The point is, he was just like me. And he was my best friend. Okay, so what if we knew each other for three days? Those were the bestest three days of my entire life F.Y.I!

Suddenly, I found myself wiping at my tears using my paw. _Crying isn't gonna bring him back! _a little voice inside my head told me. Then, what would? **What? **

Sighing, I frowned as I looked at myself in the mirror. I had grown up and matured alot since that day Stan left my life...well sorta. I was still curious, adventurous and a total goofball sometimes. But that didn't change much of anything.

But I wonder how Stan was like to this day. Was he still the same silly little boy I knew? Or had he grown out of that? (**A/N: Honey, I speak for all of us when I say, you have _no_ idea!**)

But still, why wasn't he in the back of my mind like everything else in my childhood? After all, Stan **was **in the past! He was just a memory now, right?

..Right?

"Crystal?" Bijou's voice pulled me back to reality. "Are you okay in there?" Pashmina added. "Uh, yeah! I'll be right there!" I shouted to them. I sniffled, blinked back my tears and rushed out of my cage with a smile on my face.

I didn't need to think about Stan now! What was important right now was my new friends, Bijou, Pashmina, Sandy and the other Ham-Hams.

I followed the girls down to the ground, giggling and joking. "So where are we off to, the Clubhouse?" I guessed, starting off.

"NO!" Bijou, Sandy and Pashmina shouted at the same time. (**A/N: Oh geez!**)

I jumped. Penelope slapped her forehead from the corner of my eye. "U-Umm...huh?" I whimpered out. Bijou, Sandy and Pashmina's faces froze. Penelope glared hard at them. I was completely confused.

§ _Penelope's POV... _§

I am soooo lucky I can't talk yet! If I could, I would flip those bafoons off! (**A/N: By the way, what _exactly _does that mean? To "flip them off?"**) They were so nervous about the party, they would practically spill the beans and wet themselves--at the same time!

I sighed and shot them a "nice-going-you-idiots!" look. Bij, Pashy and Sandy looked at each other nervously. "U-Umm...huh?" Crystal asked weakly. Poor girl was clueless--like Hamtaro! Now she knows how he feels!

"Say something, you air-heads!" I hissed at them, but as usual, it came out as an "Okwee okwee, okyoo!" Crystal looked taken aback. Did she understand what Ijustsaid?

Pashmina glared at me. "Um..er; we..it's..." Pashmina stumbled. She was no good at this! "What she means eez...y-you can't go into zee Clubhouse!" Bijou finished. "Aaand why not?" Crystal asked slowly and suspiciously.

"Uhh,b-because, you...uhh.." they all stalled. "Because--what?" Crystal asked patiently--well, almost patiently! I bit my lip. Say something! Anything!

"Because, silly! You haven't gotten your...umm...your..." Pashmina stuttered. "I haven't gotten what?" Crystal asked again, a bit more demanding but still in a soft voice. "Your...err...your.." Bijou fidgeted. Suddenly, it struck me. "YOUR MEMBERSHIP!" I blurted out. Everyone looked at me.

§ _Normal POV... _§

"OKWEE OKYOO!" Penelope blurted out. Everyone looked at her. "My **what**?" Crystal blinked. "Okwee okyoo." Penelope repeated. "My membership?" Crystal copied her, confused. "Her member--" Just then, Sandy got it.

"Her membership! OF COURSE! SHE NEEDS THE MEMBERSHIP!" Sandy squealed. Bijou and Sandy were oblivious. (**A/N: Whatever that means!** **:P **) Then, it dawned on them.

"Ohhh right! Zee membership!" Bijou lied. "You need the membership! The..uhh..official Ham-Ham Gang Membership card." Pashmina rolled with it. What a good distraction! "And eet has to be laminated!" Bijou said. "**Laminated!**" Sandy repeated.

"Oh, okay!" Crystal smiled. "I guess it just slipped your mind, right?"

"Um, of course! Let's just go with zhat!" Bijou giggled nervously. "Let's start your membership test at...the Ham-Ham Fun Park!" Pashmina suggested. "Okay!" Sandy and Bijou agreed. "Fine by me!" Crystal smiled. "Okyoo!" Penelope nodded. Thank God she saved the show!

§

"Stan!"

Stan turned around to see Hamtaro, Boss, Howdy and Dexter running towards him. He was walking towards the Clubhouse alone, thinking about Crystal until Hamtaro's voice brought him back to reality.

"Hey, Stan!" Hamtaro smiled. "Umm..hey! Why are you following me? Shouldn't you be at the Clubhouse?" Stan asked. This felt awkward!

"That's why we came. You see...um..." Dexter started. "Th-The Clubhouse was ransacked by those Chicky-Chickies again last night!" Boss lied. Stan's eyes widened with horror.

Ever since the day Stan was trapped in the Clubhouse with the Chicky-Chikies, (**A/N: Episode #102 "The Ham-Hams Rescue Stan!" Season 2, to be exact. The title on the official website says "Clubhouse Intruders!" I've been memorizing. **) Stan had been staying away from Charlotte's farm. **Really **far away!

"So...what happened?" he asked. "They got away. They're probably somewhere in the tunnels. The other hamsters are still searching." Hamtaro added. "We were thinking you would like to help!" he added innocently.

"Pfft! Oh hell no! Remember the last time I had some 'quality time' with those chicken freaks o' nature? Totally did **not **go well!" Stan shook his head.

"Oh right! That! Guess it **was **a bad idea to ask you!" Howdy shrugged. "Yeah, bad idea!" Stan sneered.

"So, wanna hang out? Our turn to watch out for them is over." Dexter asked. "Sure! How 'bout the...?" Hamtaro suggested.(**A/N: Heke?**) However, a bike had passed by and the sound of it's bell had drowned off Hamtaro's last words.

"Sure! It wouldn't hurt!" Stan smiled. (**A/N: Hellooo? What did he say?**) And so, the boys set off. While Stan was walking, Hamtaro turned towards Boss, Howdy and Dexter.

"I **told **you the Chicky-Chikies idea would keep Stan out of the Clubhouse!" he whispered. "What was that?" Stan asked cluelessly. The boys sweatdropped. "Umm...nothing! Nothing at all!" Dexter replied quickly. "Heke?" Stan cocked his head. _Whatever..._ he thought.

§

"Eep! Sandy look!" Bijou whispered, tugging at Sandy's arm and pointing frantically.

"Like what is it, Bijou?" Sandy asked.

"Look over zhere! We have company!" Bijou hissed fearfully. Sandy followed the french girl's gaze. Her green eyes widened in horror. "Oh like, hell no!" she whimpered. The girls were at the Fun Park. But on the other side of the park...was the boys!

_To be con't...

* * *

_

§

**A/N: Ooooohhh! Can you say, in trouble much? Next chapter's coming real soon! Please review!**


	4. The Ride OF Your Life!

**A/N: Hamha! This is crystalgurl101 again! And here's chapter 4!**

**WARNING: There's gonna be some slight romance between Hamtaro and Bijou, so yeah, there's a little romance in this story! **

* * *

Chapter 4: The Ride Of Your Life!

§

"Eep! Sandy look!" Bijou whispered, tugging at Sandy's arm and pointing frantically.

"Like what is it, Bijou?" Sandy asked.

"Look over zhere! We have company!" Bijou hissed fearfully. Sandy followed the french girl's gaze. Her green eyes widened in horror. "Oh like, hell no!" she whimpered. The girls were at the Fun Park. But on the other side of the park...was the boys!

* * *

"This is bad! This is bad, this is bad, this is bad bad bad!" Sandy started to panic. "Do not panic, Sandy!" Bijou placed her paw on her shoulder. "Too late! I'm getting all fidgety!" Sandy replied.

"What's going on?" Pashmina asked. "**That!**" Bijou and Sandy pointed at the group of Ham-Ham boys. Pashmina let out nothing but a squeak. "This is bad! This is bad! This is bad! This is badbadbadbadba--"

"Okay Pashy! We get it! It's bad!" Sandy interrupted her. "Where's Crystal?" Bijou looked around. "Riding the Merry Go Round with Penelope." Pashmina told them.

"Not anymore!" Crystal piped up. She walked up from behind the three girls, holding Penelope's paw.

"Crystal! Hi! How'd it go?" Sandy asked. The three girls whirled around, trying their best to block out the boys with their bodies. Before Crystal could even reply, Pashmina had grabbed her other paw.

"C'mon, Crystal! Let's go try out some other rides!" Pashmina tried to drag her away. "Bij, I'll stay here with Pashy. You go warn Hamtaro and the others--"

"Hamtaro?"

Sandy and Bijou turned around. Crystal had picked up Hamtaro's name.

"W-W-Who?" Bijou tried to lie.

"Hamtaro, silly! You and the Ham-Hams were talking about a 'Hamtaro' dude yesterday. You know, I never **did **meet him! Is he here? Can you introduce me to this Hamtaro guy? Pleeeaaasssee?" Crystal begged.

Bijou looked at Sandy. Sandy looked at Bijou. "U-Umm...well...errr..." they muttered.

"Are you keeping something from me?" Crystal was getting real suspicious.

"Noooo! No!" Sandy and Bijou shook their heads quickly. "Okay then. I'll find him myself then!" Crystal smirked and skipped along.

"NOOOO!" the three girls screamed.

Crystal jumped again and froze. "What? I was joking!" Crystal started to laugh.

§

Guys! Did you hear that?" Hamtaro turned around. "Oh, I heard loud and clear." Dexter nodded. The boys had heard three Ham-Ham girls scream out, "NOOOO!"

"What if those pretty ladies are in trouble?" Stan asked. "Trust me, if you go there, there **will **be trouble!" Boss taunted. Stan shot him a glare.

"**I'll **go check!" Hamtaro sighed. He scampered over to where the voices came from. Sure enough, he saw Bijou, Sandy, Pashmina and Penelope with an unfamiliar girl with brown and white fur and a ponytail.

"WHAT? WHERE'S THE RABIES-INFECTED WEASEL?" he shouted frantically. The girls looked at him.

"I take it this is Hamtaro?" the girl raised an eyebrow. "Oooh! You're that girl that my tiger-striped friend, S--" Before Hamtaro could even say Stan's name, Sandy had stomped down hard on the poor golden hamster's foot.

"EEP!" he squeaked, pain surging through his foot. "W-What he meant was, he's heard of you before from--" But Crystal interrupted Bijou.

"I know what he was gonna say." she sighed. "You do?" Pashmina asked. "Well, of course I do! He was gonna say "I've heard of you from my tiger-striped friend Sandy and the girls!' It's so obvious that Sandy is the only one here with tiger stipes!" Crystal giggled.

"Oh trust me, there's more than one." Hamtaro muttered. "**Huuush!**" Bijou hissed.

"Come again?" Crystal cocked her head.

"Well...I, uhh...I **was **going to say that when **Sandy **here stepped on my foot!" Hamtaro lied. "Sorry! It was an accident!" Sandy shrugged. _It sure didn't **feel **like an accident!_ Hamtaro thought.

"Anyways, we were preparing for my Official Ham-Ham Gang Membership test." Crystal explained.

"Your whosawhata?" Hamtaro gaped.

"My membership test? You know, where you have to get a laminated membership card to be in the Ham-Ham Gang." Crystal answered as if it was an obviousquestion.

"Laminated?" Hamtaro cocked his head.

"Laminated!" Crystal repeated for him.

Behind Crystal, Hamtaro saw the girls giving him bizarre signs. "Just go with it!" Sandy mouthed. He was of course, oblivious. Then he saw Bijou mouthing out, "We made it up!" **Then **he got it.

"Ohhh right! I remember the membership!" he lied. He was a good liar...for an idiot.

"I remember that! Boss made it up!" Hamtaro laughed nervously. "You're acting kinda funny! Are you okay?" Crystal asked. "Of course! Never better! It's just I uhh...I gotta Go-P!" Hamtaro said, rushing off. (**A/N: In case you don't what that means, it means he has to go...you know, "go"...bad:_Some people still look confused:_You know...:_sighs rather loudly: _It means he has to pee, damnit! Do ya'PLAY the Hamtaro video games?**)

"Uhhh..." Crystal cocked an eyebrow. "He's wierd like that!" Sandy quickly said.

"Wanna go to the snack shop?" Pashmina asked.

Suddenly, something caught Crystal's eye. "Not yet, I don't!" she exclaimed.

"Heke?" the girls turned around and gasped at what Crystal was staring at. It was the new roller coaster Panda had just built, "The Destructo Coaster!"

"**EEEEP! **THE DESTRUCTO COASTER!" Bijou, Pashmina, Sandy and Penelope hugged each other. "Okyoo?" Penelope added. "Sweet! It even has a cool name!" Crystal squealed.

"Ohhh no, Crystal! Nononono! That roller coaster is murder! The only ones daring--and stupid--enough to go on that monster are the boys!" Pashmina warned.

"Not even I will ride eet!" Bijou shivered.

"Me and Pepper were dared to ride it a week and a half ago. I like, **still **have nightmares and Pepper totally won't climb trees!" Sandy said. "That thing is my worst nightmare!" she added, staring at the intense ride.

"I think you guys are overreacting! Roller coasters don't **kill **people...most of the time.." Crystal mumbled.

"WHAT?" Pashmina and Bijou screeched.

"Kidding! Can't ya'll take a joke?" Crystal giggled. _My! They're sure acting a bit uptight!_

"C'mon girls! Live a little!" Crystal coaxed, slightly shaking her hips.

"I'd rather live alot--andlive long enoughfor my wedding!" Pashmina snipped. "Moi too!" Bijou nodded quickly. "Okyoo!" Penelope backed away slowly.

"Whatever! Me and Stan were four and we weren't afraid of no roller coaster! At least..I wasn't afraid! He practically started to sweat when he neared up towards the ride." Crystal scoffed. _There I go again with Stan! Sheesh! What's wrong with me?_Crystal mentally kicked herself.

"What are you talking about?" Sandy asked. "Remember when I told you about me and Stan's last full day together? Well, we kinda sneaked into a roller coaster like this one...okay not exactly like this one. But it did have one flip and plenty of hills! It was awesome!" Crystal smiled.

Sandy gaped. _So Stan **wasn't **kidding when he said he went on his first roller coaster at age four! _she thought to herself.

"I'm going!" Crystal declared.

"Heke? But w-we don't want to lose you!" Pashmina complained. "You are too young to be in a coma!" Bijou whined. Crystal rolled her eyes. "Guys, I can handle it!" she told them confidentaly. She turned to Sandy.

"Sandy, if this thing scares you, then face it! Stan once told me that if you don't face your fears, they'll follow you for the rest of your life...or was that Mom?" Crystal thoight for a while.She shook it away.

"The point is they'll just poke into your life every once in a while. Poke poke poke poke...**poke**!" Crystal said, poking Sandy with each "poke".

"Okay, that's just getting annoying!" Sandy said. "Exactly!" Crystal nodded. "Well...I don't know. Maybe another day." Sandy lied, smiling oh-so-innocently.

"Whatever Sandy. It's up to you...but I'm getting on!" Crystal giggled and bounded off.

"She's a goner." Sandy sighed. "Sandy!" Pashmina scolded. "What?" she shrugged.

§

"What?" the boys gasped.

"It's true! The girls are here with Crystal!" Hamtaro told them. "Oh hell no!" Boss sighed.

The boys were gathered around, surprised that the girls were here.

"Who's here?" Stan asked. He walked up from behind them, a roasted almond in his paw.

"Stan! Oh God, don't scare us like that!" Dexter gasped.

"Oops. My bad. Anyways, did I just hear the girls are here?" Stan said eagerly. "Don't even think about it, Casanova!" Boss, Howdy and Dexter growled. Stan sweatdropped.

"Guys! Calm down, will ya? _We've got bigger problems right now!_" Hamtaro whispered out the last part.

"Hey, guys. Check it out! The Destucto Coaster!" Stan smiled as he pointed up at the roller coaster up ahead. The boys smirked at each other.

They knew one thing was for sure: girls would **never **be caught dead near **that **ride! Not in a million years!

"I'm gonna get on that ride today." Stan told them. Ever since that time he and Crystal had sneaked on that roller coaster years ago, he was known for being a roller coaster daredevil! "Who's coming?"

"Umm...you go ahead. We'll catch up!" Hamtaro waved him off. "Riiight.." Stan smirked and left.

"Perfect! The girls would never get near the Destructo Coaster! ever since a week and a half ago when we dared Sandy and Pepper to go on that ride." Boss smiled. "Yeah! No girl would be daring enough to get on that thing. We should give Panda his props!" Howdy agreed.

Just then, Hamtaro let out a squeak.

"Heke? Hamtaro, what's wrong with you?" Dexter asked him. "Guys, please tell me that there's another girl with brown and white fur, a ponytail, a pink hairclip and whose name is **not **Crystal!" he whimpered.

The boys turned around--and let out squeaks of their own. Crystal was heading straight towards the Destructo Coaster! with a big smirk on her face!

"Oh no. Oh nonononono! We gotta stop her!" Boss took off towards her. The other three boys followed him.

§

"**SANDY!** We've got to stop her!" Bijou screamed. "Um, why? She's already heading towards the line." Sandy questioned.

"Oui...BUT WITH YOUR BROTHER!" Bijou cried.

"WHAT?" Sandy and Pashmina cried out, whirling around.

Sure enough, Crystal was heading towards the line--with Stan walking towards the same direction!

"Oh for God's sake, when will they stop running into each other?" Sandy cried out, exasperated. "Let's go get her out of there!" Pashmina gasped.

The four Ham-Ham girls raced towards the ride.

"You know, I have never been zhis close to to zhis ride!" Bijou pointed out. "Yeah, me neither!" Pashmina agreed in a happy sweet voice. "Okwee, okwee!" Penelope smiled.

"Guys! This is serious!" Sandy scolded. "Oops. Sorry Sandy!" Bijou and Pashmina apologized.

By the time, they had reached the entrance, the boys had caught up to it as well.

"Guys, Crystal's like going in there with Stan!" Sandy gasped. "Gee, ya' think?" Howdy scoffed. Sandy glowered.

"Now eez not zee time for zhat!" Bijou yelled.

"Hey guys!" Oxnard just then came out of nowhere. "Maxwell send me out here cause he needs Dexter." he explained.

"Good! I'm outta here!" Dexter smirked and ran to the clubhouse.

"So, what's up?" Oxnard at the others.

"That!" everyone pointed at Crystal and Stan entering the ride from two different entrances. Oxnard's mouth hit the floor.

"You idiots! Crystal and Stan are almost together! That wasn't part of the plan!" he nagged.

"We know!" the seven hamsters growled in unison. Oxnard sweatdropped.

"So, what's the plan?" Pashmina asked.

"Follow them in." Boss sighed.

"**AAAAAHHHHHH!** NOT THAT!" Sandy, Pashmina and Bijou hugged each other. "Pleez, anyzhing but **zhat**!" Bijou squealed. "Please, Boss! There must be like, some other way!" Sandy begged. "And what about Penelope? Think of the children!" Pashmina asked, pointing at Penelope.

"They're right, you know." Hamtaro told Boss.

"Yeah, they are...Penelope stays. You three go!" Boss declared.

"**WHAT?**" the three unlucky girls shouted.

"The Destructo Coaster! is now ready for new riders. Step up if you dare!" a voice on the loudspeaker boomed. The boys looked at the girls. "You **can't **make us go in there!" Sandy crossed her arms stubbornly. Bijou and Pashmina did the same. The boys simply looked at each other.

§ _Three seconds later... _§

"AAAAHHHHH! LET ME GOOOO!" Sandy screamed.

"HAMTAAAAROOOO! PUT MOI DOWN!" Bijou screeched.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY'RE MAKING US GO IN!" Pashmina whined.

The boys were carrying the girls over their shoulders right into the ride entrance!

"This is for your own good, girls!" Hamtaro called sympatheticaly. "Speak for yourself, Red!" Sandy snapped. She was being carried by Boss and Oxnard, Pashmina by Howdy and Bijou by Hamtaro. Penelope was walking by Boss' side.

Meanwhile, Crystal was getting on the front seat of the roller coaster and Stan was sliding into the last car.

"They're getting in!" Hamtaro cried out. Stan was looking down, adjusting his seatbelt and so was Crystal. They didn't seem to see each other.

Just then, Stan sighed and looked up.

Before he could see who was in front of him, two hamsters literally jumped right into the car in front of him. They were Oxnard and Howdy!

"Oxy? Howdy? What are you doing here?" Stan asked.

"Same as you!" Oxnard replied. "To have the time of our lives--again!" Howdy added.

In front of them was Boss. In front of him, Hamtaro and Bijou had jumped into the seats. And in front of them, Pashmina had squeezed in next to Crystal.

"Hi!" she squeaked out. "Pashmina?" Crystal was shocked her pink-loving friend was here in the Destructo Coaster! with her. "Hey Crystal!" Hamtaro tapped her shoulder and waved.

"Hamtaro? Bijou? I thought you said you were too terrified to get on the roller coaster." Crystal pointed out.

"I am..." Bijou muttered between clenched teeth and a forced smile. "**Huuush!**" Hamtaro nudged her. Bijou simply pouted. _If I die, zhis will be all his fault!_ she thought.

"Hey bro!"

"Sandy?" Stan looked to the right as Sandy slid onto the seat next to him. "Sis, what are you doing here?"

"Commiting suicide." Sandy muttered bitterly as she stared up at the roller coaster.

"Aww, c'mon Sandy. It's not that bad!" Stan laughed. "Mm-hmm!" Sandy nodded, not believing him. "Suuure! That's what the last guy said before he was like, put in a coma!"

"Umm...Crystal?"

"Yes, Pashmina?"

"Where's the roller coaster tracks?" Sure enough, the tracks that guided the coaster were nowhere in sight.

"Oh, that's cause they're up there!" Hamtaro answered.

"Huh?" Pashmina squeaked. "What are you talking about Hamtaro?" Bijou practically hissed. "Yeah, keep talking!" Unlike the other girls, Crystal seemed interested.

"Well, this roller coaster is different from other coasters. Ya' see that mist above your heads?" Hamtaro pointed at the sky. "Yeah?" Crystal nodded. "Well, all the spirals, flips, hills and stunts are up there, so it's like a roller coaster ride in the sky.." Hamtaro said in a dark, scared voice. "..Isn't that cool?" he added in an excited voice.

"Hell yeah! This is gonna be the bomb!" Crystal squealed, high-fiving Hamtaro. "What do you think, girls?" Crystal turned to a pale Pashmina and Bijou.

"O-Oh yes! E-E-Eet eez v-very cool! Eh-heh heh heh...**GET ME OUT OF HERE!**" Bijou screamed at the top of her lungs. She struggled to leap over her partner and run to the exit. But Hamtaro and Boss behind pinned her to her chair.

"C'mon Bijou! Suck it up!" Hamtaro told her firmly. "Yeah, it's not that scary! Trust us--well, mostly me!" Boos added. "Easy for you to say!" Bijou snapped.

**CLANK! CLANK!**

The seatbelts suddenly began to automatically strap over every hamster's body.(**A/N: The type you see in a wild roller coaster ride. With the pads over your shoulders and holds your body in the seat. THEY ROCK! Sorry...**) They held back everybody's bodies.

Pashmina began to whimper. Bijou started to pray. Crystal smiled. A boy-ham next to Boss cheered.

"Have you like, been here before dude?" the boy-ham asked Boss. He had an australian accent. (**A/N: I think Australian accented people are cool!**) "You bet!" Boss smirked. "Awesome!" the dude nodded.

"Let's do this!" Howdy shouted. He and the other boys whooped with joy.

Sandy took deep breaths. "You can do this, Sands. You can do this!" she whispered. "Sandy, are you...sweating?" Stan asked his twin sister.

"What? This seat is just kinda stuffy!" Sandy lied. Stan shrugged it off. _Little sisters..._ he thought.

"Welcome to the Destructo Coaster! roller coaster." a perky girl's voice in the loudspeaker announced. "Please keep your arms, paws, legs, tails and feet inside the ride at all times. And remember--the barf bags are right in the bag in front of you, so if you or your partner are ready to blow chunks of their breakfast on the floor, please be a kind soul and hand it over to him/her." the voice added heartfully.

"I already **feel** sick!" Bijou scoffed rather loudly.

Hamtaro looked over next to him. He stared at Bijou's scared face. She looked so small and helpless. "Bijou...I know you're scared." Hamtaro spoke softly. "You think?" Bijou glared. But her expression softened as she looked into Hamtaro's eyes.(**A/N: Here comes the HB fluffiness! Oh boy, brace yourselves!**)

Hamtaro wrapped his paw around Bijou's.

"But you're not alone. You have Crystal and Boss and Howdy and Pashmina and Sandy and Oxnard...and me. If you're really getting scared, then I'll be here. Don't worry, I'm there for you." Hamtaro reassured the shivering purebred.

Bijou blushed and smiled weakly. (**A/N: Ahhhh! Choking fluffiness!...Can't...breathe!**)

She tightened her grip around Hamtaro's paw. "Merci, Hamtaro." she whispered.

"Don't sweat it Bij! After all, we're friends!" Hamtaro smiled childishly, letting go of Bijou's paw.

"Oui!" Bijou nodded._**Just **friends..._she thought sadly. (**A/N: Aww:( Just friends. Waaahhh!**) But she simply smiled, even though inside, she felt like crying.

"Awwww!" Crystal and Pashmina cooed softly from up front.

Hamtaro cocked his head in confusion. An embarrassed Bijou went redder than before. Boss also went red, but with jealousy from behind. Even though the other boys didn't hear Hamtaro whispering from all the cheering and chatting, he had heard every word.

**CH! CH! CH! CH!**

The train started to slowly pull away from safety.

Sandy, Pashmina and Bijou squealed. Crystal laughed. "**WOO-HOOOOO!**" the boys cheered and applauded.

"This is fun for the boys, isn't it?" Pashmina growled to Crystal. Crystal giggled. "Yeah." she smiled.

The coaster suddenly jolted to a fast pace. Everyone screamed. Then as it approached a rather very **high **hill, it slowed down to 5 mph. It climbed the hill for a long time.

"I can't breathe!" Sandy shouted."

Stan laughed. "Relax, sis! You've been here before!" he chuckled.

"No really, I can't breathe! We're going too high! No more, you stupid hill! No more!" Sandy wailed. Stan simply laughed again.

Sure enough, after the ride went past the mist, they saw the hills, spirals, flips and tunnels waiting for them.

"Hey girls, look!" Howdy taunted, pointing at the stunts they'd go through.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**" the girls screeched.

"IT LIVES!" Sandy cried. "We're going on **those **things?" Pashmina went pale again. "HAMTAROOOOO!" Bijou begged, gripping onto Hamtaro's paw as if she was going through labor.

"**ACK! **Bijou...too...hard...!" Hamtaro struggled to free his paw from Bijou's deadly grip. But Bijou was stubborn as an ox.

Finally, the hamsters stopped looking at the sky as the coaster went straight. Next thing they saw was a steep hill.

"Ohhhh myyyyy..." Pashmina started, but it was too late.

The roller coaster had begun to speed up and plunge towards the earth below...

_To be con't..._

§

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, but there's another chapter. Next time's gonna be my FAVORITE part of the Ham-Hams' plan! Somebody has to..(_a truck passes by, drowning out crystalgurl's sentence_) HEY! Well, hopefully you heard me, right? GOOD! Stay tuned for the next chapter, "Bijou Or Pashmina?" **

**Well, see yo--UPUPUP! If you're gonnaask questions, put 'em in your reviews. You WILL review right? Please? Thank-Q!**

**Later!**

**XOXO, **

**crystalgurl101**


	5. Bijou Or Pashmina?

**A/N: Hey fellow reviewers! I'm sorry I can't answer your questions and stuff (_cough, cough_)cuzofthatstupidnewrule(_cough, cough_). By the way, a little note: As much as you want them to, I already planned out when Stan and Crystal meet. So, sorry! Anyways, this chapter oughtta be nice!**

**PS: My first day of school has already started! NOOOOOOOOO! It was on Sept. 7th. So, there was the whole school supplies shopping thing going on, so, yeah..it's all good--NOT! Oh well.**

**On with the story!**

§

Chapter 5: Bijou Or Pashmina?

Hamtaro could feel the roller coaster finally slowing down. It rolled down slowly towards the exit station. "Wasn't that awesome, Bijou...Bij?" Hamtaro looked over at his partner. Bijou's pigtails and fur was literally sticking out into the air. Her face was drained of all color, her eyes were wide open, her lips slightly apart, her ribbons loose over her hair and her whiskers stiff as a board.

"Umm...Bijou? Are you okay?" Hamtaro called to her, concerned.

"Bijou?" Crystal looked over her seat. "Bijou, it was **just **a roller coaster ride. And it's over--so **breathe!**"

"Crystal? What happened to your voice? It's all...raspy!" Hamtaro gaped at her, shocked. "Yeah, I know. I must've screamed way too many times!" Crystal nodded, her voice weak. Hamtaro felt a sympathetic smile tug onto his lips. "Why? Were you **that** scared?" Hamtaro asked her. "Scared? Oh, of course not! It was awesome! I scream just for the hell of it!" Crystal confessed. A small laugh escaped Hamtaro's lips. This girl was unbelievable!

Meanwhile, in the back, Sandy had her eyes and mouth wide open. One of her whiskers were slightly twitching. She was frozen in her seat.

"Woo-hoo! Wasn't that totally sweet, Sis?" Stan whispered. Apparently, he had lost his voice for joyfully screaming just for the hell of it during the ride too!

"I-I-I did it...I-I did it...I really d-did it, Stanley!" Sandy slowly started to smile. "Don't call me that." Stan frowned. But Sandy didn't seem to be listening to her twin brother. She was too busy praising herself.

"I like, totally did it! I overcame my fear! OH YEAH! I AM THE BOMB! WHO'S ON TOP **NOW**, YOU STUPID ROLLER COSTER!" Sandy screamed, holding up a fist. Stan sweatdropped. "Riiiight.." he murmured. _Crazy woman.._ he thought.

On the other hand, the boys were cheering, applauding and complimenting the ride. "That was totally wicked!" the australian-accented hamster shouted, sticking out his thumb and his pinky finger in a "surfer-dude" sign.

"Rock on!" Boss added.

"Odaly!" Howdy cheered.

"That ride really messed up my stomach...but it was worth it!" Oxnard grinned weakly, a barf bag under his chin.

Suddenly, his eyes opened wide and his cheeks puffed up. Oxnard immedietaly stuck his face in the bag and threw up. Howdy inched away.

Finally the roller coaster reached it's destination: the exit station.

"Thank you for riding the Destructo Coaster! today." the perky girl's voice boomed through the loudspeakers. "Please wait until the ride comes until a full and complete stop and your seatbelts has automatically lifted off of your seats. Then climb out and exit through either the left or right exits. And don't forget to throw out used barf bags in the nearest trash can. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your stay at the Ham-Ham Fun Park!"

The roller coaster finally came to a stop with a huff. The seatbelts clicked and lifted themselves automatically off of each hamster's body. Pashmina, who was in the same condition as Bijou, fell over as soon as her straps released her. Her foot began to twitch. Crystal looked down at her.

"Pashmina? Pashy..are you dead?" Crystal asked timidly, her voice still lost. "Cause if you're not, say something! At least take a breather!"

Hamtaro, seeing Crystal bent down to check Pashmina's pulse, (**A/N: Pfft ****:P Hamsters!) **quickly whirled around.

"Now's your chance. Go!" he mouthed at Boss, Howdy and Oxnard, pointing at Stan, who happened to be staring at Sandy.

Boss nodded and jumped out of his seat. The australian ahmster, not caring for what was going on around him, left--and eventually passed out from motion sickness.

"C'mon, Stan! We, uhh...w-we hafta' get you some green tea to umm..cure your throat!" Boss said quickly. He grabbed Stan, along with Howdy and Oxnard and literally carried him out the left exit before poor Stan could even reply.

Sandy stopped shouting cries of victory and looked at the exit for a few seconds. Then she smiled and gave Hamtaro a thumbs-up. Hamtaro returned the thumbs-up and gave his rather short attention span back to Bijou, for the french girl had started to move again.

The purebred slowly stood up with shaky legs, breathing deeply. Hamtaro took her paw, noticing the lack of balance.

"You alright, Bij?" he asked, worry in his voice tone.

"O-Oui. B-But zee ride...eet taught moi somezhing. Somezhing about life." Bijou stuttered out as she and Hamtaro climbed out of the roller coaster, paw-in-paw. Her eyes were calm again. She began to smooth out her frizzy fur. "That roller coasters aren't all that bad, and that you'll ride one again because they give you the edge of life?" Hamtaro asked happily.

"Oh no, silly Hamtaro. Eet taught me zhat...zhat...ZHAT ROLLER COASTERS MUST BE DESTROYED! ZHEY ARE EVIL! PURE EVIL, I TELL YOU! AND ONE DAY, WHEN I RULE ZEE WORLD I WILL PUT AN END TO ALL ZHIS MADNESS, ONCE AND FOR ALL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Bijou's eyes lit up with anger and detemination as she cackled evilly. She looked up and pointed at the sky where the rolller coaster tracks were at.

"DO YOU HEAR MOI! I WILL DESTROY YOU AND YOUR ACURSED FRIENDS ONE DAY! YOU NO GOOD DEMONS! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL!"

Hamtaro stared at her, several anime sweatdrops spotting his forehead. "Umm...r-right Bijou. Evil stuff! Eheh-heh-heh-heh!" he laughed nervously. Then, he tipped his head down and pretended to clear his throat.

"_Coughcough_Crazy!_cough,_" he sputtered out in between fake coughs. And apparently, the ride had indeed left Bijou going insane for a temporary amount of time.

Meanwhile, Pashmina had passed out on the floor and was paralyzed for a short amount of time. So Sandy and Crystal had to carry out to the right exit. (**A/N: So remember, Stan and the boys went out the left exit, and Hamtaro and the girls went out the right exit. That's how they don't see each other. Crystal was distracted while the boys grabbed Stan and left. Oh, why am I telling you! ****You're all smart people...hopefully,****:P Just playing with you!**)

"U-Umm Sandy? I think Bijou's gone lunatic!" Crystal whispered, nodding towards Bijou and Hamtaro. Poor Hamtaro was trying to avoid any sudden movements from Bijou, while she...umm, while she planned out her world domination plan.

"Oh yeah, it happens all the time. But don't worry, I know how to fix it!" Sandy smiled. She turned towards Hamtaro.

"**HAMTARO!**" she screamed rather loudly. This caused Hamtaro and Crystal as well to jump. "Y-Yes ma'am? I mean, uhhh Miss? No! I-I mean, general? No! Ummm..." Hamtaro stammered.

"Sandy?" Crystal corrected. "No, that's not it!" Hamtaro shook his head while he thought. Crystal and Sandy exchanged glances. "What I meant to say was...waaaaaassssss...Sargeant? No! Colonel? Mom? No! No! It's ummm...**SANDY! **Yeah, that's it Sandy! I knew it!" Hamtaro smiled.

Crystal shook her head sympathetically. _Sad really!_ she thought. "Okay, I'm just gonna ignore you. One: Because your stupidity is getting on my nerves again. And two: Because I like it. Now anyways, hand me Little Miss Crazy Woman over there." Sandy sighed, pointing at Bijou. "Oh okay!" Hamtaro shrugged. He took Bijou's paw--**slowly**--and led her to Sandy. The tiger-striped female took Pashmina's frozen paw and Bijou's and walked out the ride exit. Hamtaro and Crystal looked at each other and followed her.

Eventually, Sandy came to the girl's restroom. Hamtaro stopped. Even **he **knew which bathroom to go to.

"There's only **one **way to snap these idiots out of it." Sandy muttered as she opened the door and dragged the two girls inside. "What's she gonna do in there?" Crystal wondered out loud. She didn't have to wait long...

SPLASH!

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**"

Two ham-girls screamed at the top of their lungs in the bathroom. The screams were easily identified as Bijou and Pashmina. Hamtaro just sighed and shook his head. "What happened in there?" Crystal asked rather worriedly.

Just when Hamtaro opened his mouth to explain, he saw Boss, Oxnard, Howdy and Stan turning a corner--and heading his way! Hamtaro panicked and looked around. Crystal didn't seem to notice. She was too busy staring at the bathroom door.

"U-Umm...quick! Go find out! Goodluckstayouttatroubleandremembertowashyourpaws. Buh-bye!" Hamtaro told her as quickly as he could. He literally pushed Crystal into the bathroom and shut the door behind him! Crystal was baffled. Meanwhile, Hamtaro whirled around and blocked the door with his little furry body.

"Guys! **What **are you doing here?" Hamtaro hissed as the guys approached him. "Does the words, 'nature calls' mean anything to you?" Stan complained, holding his stomach area and hopping up and down. "He's gotta 'go', so we came here." Boss explained. "Sorry dude, but get **out **of the way!" Stan whined. He frantically shoved Hamtaro aside and ran--into the girl's bathroom!

"He did not just..." Howdy's eyes widened. "Oh yeah, he did." Oxnard said.

"My skull!" Hamtaro moaned from the ground. The boys looked down at him. "Ignore 'im?" Howdy asked. Boss nodded.

§ _Inside the girl's bathroom... _§

"Hi Crystal!" Sandy smiled as Crystal entered the bathroom. "Hey! Where's Bijou and Pashmina?" Crystal looked around. "Over there!" Sandy pointed at a corner of the restroom where Bijou and Pashmina walked out, soaking wet.

"Soaking their heads is the best way to snap them back to reality." Sandy informed rather proudly.

"I see..besides, Pashmina's breathing normally and that wild look in Bijou's eyes is gone." Crystal pointed out.

"Brrr...a-a-and eet-t w-w-work-k-k-ked-d-d...brrrr.." Bijou shivered. "D-D-Damn-n y-y-you, w-water!" Pashmina's teeth chattered together.

Crystal laughed. "You could **seriously **use some towels." Crystal told them.

**SQUEAK!**

The door was heard opening. Then Sandy saw his brother entering! Sandy panicked. Crystal was in here! Luckily, they were on the other side of the large bathroom.

"Um, quick! Gemme some toilet paper! Lots of it!" Sandy whispered in Crystal's ear. She shoved Crystal into the bathroom and closed the door. Crystal was once again speechless. _I've been getting pushed around alot today... _she thought. But she shrugged it off and piled up some toilet paper.

A millisecond later, Stan came into full view. He slid through the floor and stopped abrubtly when he saw his sister.

"Hello?" Sandy pretended to be shocked. Actually, she didn't have to pretend, on account it wasn't common for a boy to run into the girl's room.

"Heke?" Stan was surprised too. "Girl, what are you doing in the boy's room?"

Then, Stan turned around. A door to one of the cubicles was slightly ajar. He saw what was inside. He went pale. The "Dun! Dun! Dun! Dun! Dun! Dun! Dun!" theme song came on in his head. Pink walls. Different cubicles. Diaper changing things. Girl graffiti. Ooh! Girl's phone numbers!

"O-Okay, this is bad! I'm outta here!" Stan pointed at the door and turned around to leave.

"Can we get some blankets here?" Pashmina demanded. "Oui, I'm freezing my behind off!" Bijou yelled. "Oops!" Sandy giggled. She reached for some blankets and gave them to the two girls.

"Here's some toilet paper!" Crystal poked her paw out of the door. Sandy snatched them and pushed her back in. "U-Umm, I need more!" she hissed. Inside the stall, Crystal blinked. _These Ham-Hams are acting really strange!_ she thought.

"**Damn!** These girl graffitis are **bad**! Is this her current cell number?" Stan asked his sister eagerly. Sandy stared at him with disbelief. He wasn't gone yet! He was reading girls' writings on the wall!

**"GET OUT!"**

§ _Outside the girl's room... _§

"How long has it been?"

"Thirty one seconds...no, thirty two seconds...no, thirty three...thirty four...thirty five...thirty six...thirty se--"

"OKAY HOWDY! We get it!"

Just then, Hamtaro sat up. "Ugh...I hope Stan doesn't knock me out like that for another long time!" he groaned.

**"GET OUT!"**

Suddenly, the door opened wide, knocking Hamtaro back on the floor. Oof!" he squealed. Meanwhile, Stan literally flew out the girl's bathroom!

"HAVE MEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRCCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" he yelled

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Boss, Howdy and Oxnard screamed. Too late!

**KABOOM!**

Stan ran into the trio. They all collasped onto the ground.

"...Ow!" Boss gasped out.

"Get offa' me, ya' little basta--" Howdy started. (**A/N: UP!UP!UP! No language!**)

"Ouchie! That hurt!" Oxnard whined.

"N-Nice catch fellas!" Stan coughed.

**"GET OFF, STAN!"** the guys roared. Just then, Hamtaro stood up, anime swirls in his eyes. "Owww! My brain! My small kindergarten-leveled brain!" he whimpered.

Stan stood up and began to walk away quickly. "And where are you going?" Boss asked. "To the bathroom. I still didn't pee, you know!" Stan replied.

"Oh, that's just plain dandy! Ya'll spend your ass thirty seven seconds in the girl's bathroom, A.K.A. "The House Of The Holy", (**A/N: Hi, Wolfenheim! Sorry, it's the only place I could think of putting it in!**) and you didn't bother sneak into a stall and pee?" Howdy exclaimed. "Ew! No! Why don't **you **pee in the girl's room?" Stan grimaced. "Cause I don't wanna pee right now!" Howdy said stubbornly.

"Guys, knock it off, will ya? We don't have time for that!" Boss glared at Stan and Howdy. "Whatever man, **I just wanna pee!**" Stan whined. "Then go pee! Nobody's stopping you!" Boss pointed at the boy's room. Stan simply shrugged. He turned around and ran into the boy's room.

Thirty seconds later, Boss, Howdy, Oxnard and Hamtaro heard a hand dryer in the girl's room. "I wonder what's in there.." Hamtaro whispered. "Yeah...Stan was stupid enough to actually walk in there..we should ask him!" Boss suggested. "Good idea! I wanna know if the 'Girls' Phone Numbers On The Wall With The Girl Graffiti Crap' rumor is true!" Hamtaro nodded.

Just then, Sandy, Crystal, Bijou and Pashmina came out of the girl's bathroom.

"Hi boys!" the girls smiled.

"Hey ladies!" the boys waved.

A toilet flushed in the boy's room. "Whew! Sweet relief!" Stan's voice was heard.

"Bye boys!"

"See ya, ladies!"

The girls grabbed Crystal and took off. "Whoa!" Crystal gasped.

Three seconds later, Stan came out of the bathroom. (**A/N: Wow! _Another_ close call!**) "So, now what? Did I just hear the ladies?" Stan looked around eagerly. "U-Um...no?" Hamtaro answered as if it was a question. "Oh, cause I could've sworn.." Stan began.

"**You heard nothing!**" Oxnard blurted out.

Hamtaro and Boss clamped his mouth shut.

_"Shut up, Oxy!"_ they hissed. They turned around. Stan had a wierded-out look on his face.

"Eh-heh-heh! H-He's a bit out of it today!" Hamtaro laughed nervously. Stan sweatdropped.

_They've been acting kinda freaked out today, _Stan thought. _Something's going on, and I'm gonna find out what is it, no matter what it takes..!_

§

"Are you **sure **you send them the message?"

"I'm **positive**, Panda. They should be here any minute, now!"

"I hope so! I can't believe the stupid--"

"Maxy? We like, got your message!"

Just then, Sandy and the girls appeared from the bushes. Maxwell, Panda, Dexter and Cappy smiled. Finally!

"Okay, we were lucky enough that Crystal wanted some 'alone time' for some wierd reason. We left her at a flower field nearby." Pashmina added. "Now what eez zee 'Big Emergency' you informed us of?" Bijou asked. "Okyoo!" Penelope squeaked. Panda sighed. "Well, you are **not **gonna believe what happened! The banner we made last night--"

"Yo! Maxman!" Howdy called rather loudly. He and the boys ran out from behind a tree.

"Bonjour, Hamtaro.." Bijou said sweetly, blushing at the sight of Hamtaro. "Hey, Bijou!" Hamtaro smiled, unaware of Bijou's flushed cheeks. "U-Umm..h-hello B-B-Bij-jou." Boss stammered, turning red and sweaty. "Oh, hi Boss." Bijou smiled, wanting to at least be friendly.

"Well, we **finally **got rid of Stan!" Oxnard sighed.

"How'd you guys do **that**?" Sandy questioned. Boss and Oxnard snickered. "Supermodel Convention at the mall." Howdy smirked. "He'll eventually find out we were lying!" Hamtaro shrugged. "So, what's up Maxwell? You said you wanted us here without Stan." Boss turned to the bookworm.

"Well, Panda here was getting to that." Maxwell replied. "Oh.." Boss mumbled.

"Anyways, you know the banner we made last night? The big, colorful one that said, 'Congrats, Stan And Crystal!' and hung over the door?" Panda asked the hamsters. "Yeah?" they replied. "Well...it got burned down." Dexter announced.

"**WHAT!**" the four boys and girls screamed. "Burned?" Sandy added. "Straight to the ground, I'm afraid." Dexter nodded. "How'd **that **happen?" Pashmina demanded. Maxwell, Panda and Dexter turned and silently stared at Cappy. He blushed and hid under his pan. "I **swear**, I didn't know it was a candle!" Cappy whined.

"Ugh!" the Ham-Hams groaned. "Now what? That banner took three hours to make!" Pashmina pleaded. "Oui! But you can make a new one, correct?" Bijou asked Maxwell. "We wish we could. But, we ran out of glitter, glue **and **markers! Somebody has to go get 'em at the store." Panda explained. "Meanwhile, that leaves you to keep Stan and Crystal for another little while." Maxwell frowned.

"WHAT? WHY?" everyone complained. "Maxy, I don't think we can keep this up much longer!" Sandy sagged her shoulders. "Yeah! We had to go on that infernal roller coaster at the Fun Park for God's sake!" Pashmina added. "Oui! If I have to do somezhing stupid again, I think I'll die!" Bijou shuddered at the thought of the roller coaster trauma.

"**You** went on the Destructo Coaster?" Panda gasped. Howdy laughed out loud. "Oh yeah! Ya'll should've seen the look on their faces! They were all like "AAAAAHHHH!' and we were all like, 'WOO-HOOO!' and then they were all like--"

"Okay, Howdy! We get it!" Sandy glared daggers at the country boy. "Wow! I should've been there to film the--wait! Whatever! We'll talk about this later! The point is, we need more time!" Panda said.

"And **we **need a new plan! Stan's getting real suspicious!" Hamtaro frowned. "He's right--for once. If we keep lying to Crystal, she's gonna figure out a little somethin' somethin's going on around here!" Sandy told them. Maxwell took a deep breath. "I wish there was some way to keep them occupied..." Suddenly, an idea started to form in Maxwell's mind.

"Wait! Hamtaro, you said Stan was getting suspicious, right?" he asked the golden one. "Yeah, but I don't see where you're going with this!" Hamtaro nodded. "Don't you get it? Stan likes to flirt alot, right?" Maxwell said. "Yeeaah!" the gang chorused.

"And he likes girls--alot, right?"

"Riiight!"

"So, that's it! I have an idea to keep Stan occupied long enough for us to prepare...but it **might** cost something!" Maxwell exclaimed.

"Really? That's great!" Sandy squealed.

"What about Crystal?" Bijou cocked her head.

"I'll get to her in a sec. But this idea ain't gonna be easy!" Maxwell almost flinched. "I don't care! What is it, Maxwell?" Pashmina smiled. "Yeah, what is it?" Boss perked his ears.

"Okay, okay...come close.." Maxwell whispered. The gang looked at each other, but they did as they was told. "Well?" Sandy whispered. "Well..." Maxwell took in a deep breath, preparing for the worst. "Stan's gotta..._goonadatewithsomeone_."

But the Ham-Hams understood **exactly** what Maxwell had said no matter how fast he went.

"ON A **WHAT?**" the gang reacted.

"It's only a **fake** date!" Maxwell reassured them. "A girl asks out Stan and takes him out for an hour or two. Then she comes back when we're ready. Meanwhile, the rest of you have Crystal to yourselves! It's foolproof!"

"Great, Maxy! Only one problem...WHO THE HELL IS GONNA DO IT?" Sandy demanded. "Who do you think? There's only two girls suitable for this job." Maxwell answered. He turned around. The hamsters followed his gaze.

Pashmina and Bijou looked around. Who were they staring at? Then, they realized who it was.

"WHO? **ME?**" they both screeched. "Aww, c'mon girls! One of you's gotta do it! You two are the only ones Stan likes to flirt with!" Boss said.

"I'm **not** doing it!" Pashmina cried angrily. "Not in a million years!" Bijou crossed her arms. "One of you's gotta do it! Choose now!" Hamtaro smirked. "**SHE'S** DOING IT!" Pashmina and Bijou pointed straight at each other.

The gang looked at one another. This would be harder than they thought. "Okay...you leave me with no choice. To choose the girl, we gotta.." Maxwell sighed.

"You don't mean..?" Boss asked.

"As in th-the..?" Sandy gasped.

"What are we talking about?" Hamtaro piped up stupidly.

"Hamtaro..we are going to choose using the Ultimate Chooser!" Sandy told him trying her best not to strangle him with her ribbon. "Ahh, yes! The Ultimate Chooser." Hamtaro rubbed his chin.

"So, once the Ultimate Chooser chooses, one of you will be Stan's date." Sandy announced.

Pashmina and Bijou looked at each other. "Eet's going to be you." Bijou placed her paws on her hips. "Me? Well, bring it on, Frenchie!" Pashmina glared daggers at her. Bijou returned the cold looks.

Hamtaro bit his lip. This was **not** going to be pretty!

_To be con't..._

§_

* * *

_

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! What's the Ultimate Chooser? That's for me to know and for you to find out...eventually. The next chappie will be shorter, unfortunetaly. School's getting tough. Well, I promise to update soon! **

**Bye-bye! **

**Review please? Thank you.**

**Crystalgurl101**


	6. And The Winner Is

**A/N: School sucks big time, but then again, what else is new? Anyways, sorry I didn't update that last chapter so soon. I'm so slow! I gotta start typing faster and stop getting distracted so easily! Ooh! Also in this chapter, Stan's not-so-dream date is revealed! YAY! Hope you enjoy it! **

**PS: There'll be some personal POV's.**

* * *

Chapter 6: And The Winner Is...

§ _Boss... _§

"Thanks, Cappy." I nodded as the young hamster handed me The Box. As in The Box that possessed the Ultimate Chooser. In moments, this would decide who would take Stan on that pretend distraction "date". I pulled out the supplies inside and put them together with great care. My fellow friends, the Ham-Hams watched me, Bijou and Pashmina being the most anxious out of all of them.

I turned to face them. "Are you both ready?" I asked the two **un**-lucky girl-hams. I barely saw them nod. "Good. Now then.."

§ _Normal POV... _§

"...LET'S GET READY TO **RUMBLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**!" Boss boomed into a microphone that apperantly came out of nowhere. He put on a red bowtie to make himself look like some kind of TV show host. The gang found themselves in an anime wrestling arena. Sitting on one corner was Bijou and on the one opposite of it was Pashmina. The song "You Ready For This" was playing in the background. (**A/N: What? It's anime background! What did you expect?**) Hamtaro was seen massaging Bijou's shoulders. Howdy and Dexter had started fighting over who would massage Pashmina, so Sandy did it instead.

Hamtaro then began to file Bijou's nails--or claws--whichever comes first..and Cappy was brushing Bijou's hair. Sandy did Pashmina's nails/claws and Penelope was brushing a lint roller on Pashmina's scarf.

Then Hamtaro gave Bijou a cup of mouthwash. Penelope handed Pashmina a toothbrush.

Bijou rinsed her mouth with the strong substance.

Pashmina brushed her teeth.

Bijou spat out the mouthwash and dabbed her lips with a napkin.

Pashmina rinsed and spit.

(**A/N: Well, that was stupid! But then again, it's anime!**)

"Will Miss Bijou and Pashmina approach center stage please?" Boss called over the microphone. "Boss, we can hear you." Pashmina said as she and Bijou took their positions. "Right..now anyways, you know the rules. If you--"

"Ooh! Bossman, can I do it? Pretty please! This is my favorite part!" Hamtaro interrupted. "Please, Boss? I'm very good at this! Gimme a shot!" He hopped up and down and flapped his arms wildly in the air. Boss sweatdropped slightly. "Uhh, sure. Why not?" the field hamster shrugged.

"YAY!" Hamtaro squealed, snatching away the straws, microphone and even the anime bowtie, grinning like crazy. "YAAAAAH!" Boss yelled as Hamtaro sent him literally flying from his spot on stage. He landed on his head. "Boss?" Sandy, who was nearby, asked. The male hamster sat up.

"I-I don't wanna go to school today, Mommy," Boss mumbled, his eyes replaced by anime swirls. "I wanna stay home and bake cookies with you!" Boss let out a childish smile. Obviously that fall had left him pretty messed up. "Hey! Stan used to say that all the time when we were little...except he actually meant it.." Sandy said.

"Umm...**hel-lo-o? **Back to **us**, please? Thank you!" Hamtaro called. (And then, the camera quickly moves back to Hamtaro, Bijou and Pashmina.) "Now anyways, you know the rules." Hamtaro stated. "Whoever gets the short straw, gets the task."

"Got it!" Pashmina nodded. "Very well, zhen." Bijou agreed.

"Now shake on it!" Hamtaro ordered. The two girls shook paws. "Made zee best woman win--or een zhis case, lose!" Bijou said. "Let's just get this over with!" Pashmina seemed tense. "And no matter **who **gets this tiny task, you two will still be friends, right?" Hamtaro added.

_Thaaat's_ when Pashmina clicked.

"**TINY! **ONE OF US HAS TO **FLIRT WITH STAN **FOR TWO FREAKIN' HOURS! TWO! GOSH-DAMNED! HOURS! YOU CALL **THAT **TINY? WHY DON'T **YOU **GRAB A LITTLE RIBBON BOW, TIE IT AROUND YOUR LITTLE HEAD, PUT ON SOME BLACK MASCARA, CORAL RED LIPSTCK AND **YOU **DISTRACT STAN WHILE SHARING A SUNFLOWER MILKSHAKE OVER AT FRIENDLY'S?" Pashmina exploded, taking in a few deep breaths.

Hamtaro held up a cross in front of him and backed off. Bijou and the others stepped away too. "Wow.." Howdy finally broke the endless silence. (**A/N: We sure learned a lesson today: NEVER mess wih Pashmina!**)

"You know what, Pashmina?" Hamtaro put down the cross and smiled. "I'd **love **to dress up like a girl to distract Stan and completely make a gay stupid idiotic bastard out of myself when he finds out **just **so you two girls won't get the job..." he said in a rather perky tone. "Really?" Pashmina's eyes grew. "Yeah...it's too bad I don't **want **to!" Then Hamtaro got a deadly anger look.** "NOW PICK A DAMN STRAW!"**

Hamtaro smiled innocently as he held out the ten straws again. The hamsters looked at each other. Then they shrugged. Whatever! Hamtaro was a wierdo anyways! Nobody could predict what he would do next. And that's why they loved him...most of the time!

§ _Crystal... _§

Ooh! That one looked like a shoe! And that one like a bun-bun, (AKA: bunny). And that one like a polar bear. And that one like a cloud. And that one like--wait! That **is **a cloud! I snorted. I could be so stupid sometimes!

Finally, I sat up from my spot on the grass. The clouds were very white and beautiful today. And the sky. So clear and bright! It was a perfect day! I'm glad the girls left me here. Besides, I needed to recap on things that happened so far in my life.

Well, for starters, I moved into the suburbs. I met the Ham-Ham Gang. And I'm hanging out with them today. Well...not all of them. I haven't seen Maxwell, Panda, Cappy **or** Pepper all day! And the ones I have seen have been acting so freaky too!

Do they always act this way?

Especially that Hamtaro dude! But Bijou told me that's how Hamtaro acts every day. They say he "fell out of his cage at age two. And a half. On his head. Hard." Oh well! Maybe they **do** behave like paranoid freakos sometimes! But that's okay. I still like them!

I picked a white daisy and plucked out the tiny petals. I watched them flutter down to the ground.

**WHOOSH!**

Suddenly, from the corner of my eye, I spotted a bolt of orange and brown fur bounding into the woods. I saw it for a millisecond and all was still.

"What the heck!" I gasped. That looked alot like...you don't think it could be...

NAAAH! That's impossible! I mean, if that bolt of fur was Stan, then I might as well be the Empero(ress?) of Hawaii! **Ha! **

After laughing off the thought, I stood up. I was bored. But was there a pond around here somewhere...?

§ _Back to the Ham-Hams... _§

"Psst! Hey Bijou!" Hamtaro whispered as she and Pashmina were preparing to pick their first straw.(**A/N: Now if I'm correct, I'm thinking you all know what the Ultimate Chooser is. Yup! The drawing-out-the-short-straw thing! See, guys are so smart and observant! **) Apparently, he decided until now to catch the french girl's attention.

"Pssst! Bij, over here! Pssst! I have something _important _to tell you! **Psssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssstt!**" Hamtaro continued to hiss rather loudly in Bijou's face. Obviously, the naive rodent had no whispering experience whatsoever on account everyone was staring at his wierd behavior.

Bijou, on the other hand, was feeling rather flushed that her crush was centimeters away from her face. Her cheeks went a deep rose-red, thinking Hamtaro would've kissed her if it weren't for the faint distance betweeen them. Finally, an embarassed Bijou found her voice.

"W-What?" she hissed back, but in a quiet, hushed voice. Hamtaro moved closer, thinning their seperation. Bijou's blush deepened. She grew from warm to just plain steaming hot on the inside. Hamtaro pointed at a straw. "That's the short straw!" he whispered loudly.

"**HEY!** That's cheating!" Pashmina cried out angrily. She glared flames at Hamtaro. Hamtaro jumped at Pashmina's outburst. He scowled as well, but in a complaining sort of way.

"What? I'm not cheating!" he tried to defend himself. "Me and Bijou are just uhh...having a umm...a very important conversation!"

"Ugh!" Bijou slapped her forehead.

"We **all **heard you, you idiot!" the Ham-Hams chorused. Hamtaro made an "O.o" face. He started to poke at his own chest. "Am I being bugged or something? Do you have a microphone on me? Are you **spying **on **moi!**" Hamtaro demanded. "Of course not...but what you **do **have IS A BIG MOUTH!" Howdy snapped. "Don't enter my private life! I DEMAND RESPECT!" Hamtaro shouted.

"Gimme' those!" Sandy snatched the straws out of Hamtaro's paws.

"YAAAAAAAHHH!" HAmtaro screamed as Sandy kicked him out of his previous spot and flying through the air. Like Boss, he landed on his head.

"Hamtaro?" Oxnard stared down at him. "Hamtaro, how many fingers do you see?" Dexter kneeled to his level and held out two fingers.

"Ugh...when the sum of the squares of the lengths _a_ and _b _equals the square of the length _c_ of the hypotenuse for any triangle, it is called the Pythagorean Theorem.." Hamtaro stated dizzily. (**A/N slash Spoiler: Ugh! I had to copy that straight out of my math textbook! DAMN THE HIGH SCHOOL EDUCATIONAL SYSTEM!**)

The Ham-Hams just stood there with "O.O" looks on their faces. Hamtaro just said BIG words! Big, **scientific**, **educational **words! Sandy pulled out a notepad out of nowhere. "Tuesday, April 3rd: Hamtaro falls on his head--and says something smart...in complete sentences!" she says while writing it down.

"Whatever! Let's just get back to the choosing thing!" Boss snapped rather impatiently. "Right, the--**hey!**" Using her ribbon, Sandy snagged Pashmina's tail and grabbed Bijou's wrist with her free paw. "You know we're like, not done with you both!"

"AAAARRRGGGHH! But I don't wanna--" Pashmina started. "UPUPUP! Did I **ask **for your say in this?" Sandy interrupted. "No.." Pashmina pouted. "Nice try, Pinky!" Bijou muttered loud enough for Pashmina to purposely hear her. "That same goes for you **too**, Paris!" Sandy scolded. Bijou sulked. Pashmina stuck her tougue out at her. Bijou snapped her fingers in response.

"Guys! Think of it this way. One of you's doing this whole "fake-date" thing for **Crystal**, not **exactly **Stan!" Sandy tried to reassure them. "Yeah! I mean, sure it's his party too, but this is for Crystal's sake!" Maxwell agreed. "Come on, girls! Do this for Crystal? Pleeaase?" Hamtaro, who had eventually cured, coaxed. "**Please**, Bij? **Please**, Pashy?" Sandy pleaded.

Bijou and Pashmina looked at each other. "Oh, alright! Alright! Zhis eez for Crystal!" Bijou finally gave in. "Okay, you got me too! For Crystal!" Pashmina took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry about the Pink thing, Pashmina. Forgive moi?" Bijou turned to her friend. "I'm sorry too. And I forgive you." Pashmina smiled. "Me too. Merci!" Bijou hugged her. Pashmina returned the hug. The Ham-Hams smiled as well, glad this competition wouldn't be so ugly after all!"

"Okay, you girls ready?" Sandy's green eyes shifted from Bijou to Pashmina. Both were nervous as hell. "L-Let's do this!" Pashmina sputtered out. "O-O-Oui!" Bijou added quickly. Nodding, Sandy held out the straws--yet again!

It was **on!**

"Round 1...begin!" Sandy declared.

The hamsters watched in utter fascination as a tense Pashmina and a sweaty Bijou shakily placed their paws on their first straw. The tension built with each second silently ticking by in each hamster's mind. "1...2...**3!**" Pashmina and Bijou counted. On "three", they drew their straws.

No one must've dared breathe, for when both girls pulled out two long, normal straws, a chorus of deep relieving breaths shattered the lung-squeezing silence.

"Aww man! The suspension is **killing **me!" Hamtaro exclaimed, shoving popcorn that apperantly came out of nowhere, into his mouth. He chewed it slowly. (**A/N: Wow! This chappie has ALOT of anime!**) "Where'd you get that?" Boss pointed at the popcorn bag in Hamtaro's paws. "Oh, at--actually, I'm not sure **where **I got it!" Hamtaro scratched his head. "You got any more?" Oxnard couldn't help but ask. The golden hamster smirked. He reached behind him and pulled out enough popcorn bags for everyone! (**A/N: O.o**)

The gang helped themselves. They sat down next to each other and watched as Round 2 began like a movie.

"Round 2!" Sandy exclaimed.

§ _Pashmina... _§

I looked from straw to straw. Which one was the one Hamtaro pointed out to Bijou? **UGH! **Sandy sure shuffled the straws well this time! They were perfectly aligned, like they were all the exact same length.

Just then, I saw Bijou pick a straw. She looked anxious. _Isn't that The Short Straw? _I thought. **Ha! **Bijou's gonna lose! I smirked to myself as I chose a different straw.

§ _Bijou... _§

(**A/N: By the way, I'm not adding any french accent for Bijou in her POV, otherwise it'll be too obvious who's it gonna be in the end. You'll see what I mean in the end of this chapter!**)

**Yes!** I couldn't help but notice Pashmina smirk. But she has no right to smile when that straw she has is the Short Straw! I'm pretty sure that's the one Hamtaro tried to get me to draw so she would lose.

Oh, that Hamtaro! I'm not sure why he would do that for me, but it was rather sweet! But my crush on Hamtaro had to wait. I could see Sandy was ready to have us draw our straws. _Au revior, Pashy! Hope you have fun with Stan! _I thought evilly to myself.

I wanted to laugh, but the thought of humiliating myself by giggling for no apperant reason in front of everyone--including Hamtaro--held me back. _No laughing, Bijou! _I scolded myself.

§ _Normal POV... _§

The Ham-Hams watched in tension. Boss prayed to himself that Bijou wouldn't be picked. Howdy and Dexter constantly wished under their breaths that Pashmina would be safe from Maxwell's "evil" plan.

"1...2...3!" The straws were drawn.

Pashmina and Bijou were shocked to find the other one was holding a long straw. Both were certain the other would draw out The-Short-Straw-that-was-scaring-them-to-death and end this competition. But it wasn't happening.

"Huh! Two rounds--and no winner yet!" Panda flicked a piece of popcorn into his mouth. "Tell me about it!" Cappy nearby, nodded in agreement. "But now there's six straws left! One of them's bound to choose the Short Straw!" Maxwell pointed out. "So true!" Panda agreed.

"Round 3!" The two girls chose a third straw.

"1...2...3!" The straws were drawn.

Nothing.

The Ham-Hams sighed. "Any minute now.." Hamtaro sighed.

"Round 4!"

The straws were picked.

"1...2...3! Draw!"

Nada.(**A/N: Spanish for nothing.**)

The hamsters groaned. "Why did it have to be **ten **straws?" Boss slapped his forehead.

But **that** was when the tension piled up faster than a line of dominoes could fall.

There was only two straws left.

One of them would decide the girls' futures. One would go with Stan. The other with the rest of the hamsters. Bijou and Pashmina looked at each other. They knew that eventually the competition would come to this. **"I'm scared...me too!" **they both squealed. The two girl-hams hugged.

"Okay dudettes! Are you absolutely, positively, 100 percent, entirely, completely sure you're ready?" Sandy asked. "No! But we're going to do eet anyways!" Bijou replied. Sandy nodded.

The air became moist and thick. Anxiety made the hamsters practically inhale their popcorn. Pashmina and Bijou, holding paws, finally chose the straws they thought was the right one. They glanced at each other and smiled weakly as if to say "Good luck!"

"3..." Sandy started the countdown.

The Ham-Hams literally crushed their plastic popcorn bags with their bare paws. They stood up and surrounded the girls, gaping.

"..2..."

Howdy, Dexter and Boss made their final prayers for their crushes' sakes. Even Hamtaro felt a bit concern for Bijou! He wondered why. After all, Pashmina was his friend too!

"..1.."

Bijou and Pashmina shut their eyes, preparing for the worst. Sandy bit her lip.

**"..Draw!"**

Sandy let go of the last two straws. Bijou and Pashmina held up their choices out into the open. They opened their eyes, hearts pounding against their chests. The gang dared themselves to look. And they gasped. It was...!

§ _Stan... _§

Man! What a total ripoff! Hamtaro and the other ham-dudes lied! There was **no **supermodel convention at the mall! So much for those signed bikinis...

_Oh, focus Stan! _I mentally kicked myself. I sucked my teeth for the fifth time since the last nine minutes and kept running. Since they weren't at the fun park, I had a gut feeling they were at the Clubhouse. But what about those Chicky Chickies the guys warned me about? **Damn! **Whatever man! I'll just go in there and...okay I don't know what I'll do when I get there, but I'll think of something!

As I ran into the forest--or at least the place with the trees--I could've sworn I saw a hamster turn around to my direction. But I ignored him/her and kept going. Besides, I didn't have time for mingling. I had some business to attend to! Actually, that hamster looked more of a "she" instead of a "him/her." And didn't she look alot like Crystal?

I immedietaly stopped running at the thought of it. Crystal. My best friend at age four for three days. No, it couldn't be...could it?

Before I could stop myself, I turned my heel and ran back to the field where I saw her. But when I reached the spot, I saw nothing. I felt disappointed, but then again, I must be seeing things. Like Crystal would actually end up here! Pfft! But still, why would she come back to my mind after all these years? Did I miss her or something?

I shrugged it off. I wasn't sure what was going on with me, but whatever it was, I'd figure it out eventually! Besides, she probably forgot all about me anyways! I should too! As I turned around, I noticed a couple of flower petals on the ground. Didn't Crystal like daisies? Before I could answer myself, I left.

§ _?'s POV... _§

I could **not **believe what was happening! (**A/N: Remember. NO french accent! So, just TRY to guess who's who!**) **I **was holding out The Short Straw! I lost! I had to you now.._gulp_..well, you know. Put up with Stan for two freaking hours! Damn! Did I just curse in my head?

As I turned pale, everyone gasped rather dramatic-like and stared straight at me. "Oh my gosh! **You **have the Short Straw!" my opponent opposite of me couldn't say anything else.

"Whoa!" Hamtaro blinked twice to see if he was seeing things.

"Dudette!" Sandy added.

"In the name of all that is holy!" Panda breathed.

"Wow...you're all pale!" Cappy pointed at me.

"Okyoo!" Even baby Penelope was shocked--and usually she had **no **idea what was going on at times!

"Looks like we've got ourselves a winner!" Maxwell announced, giving me a sympathetic look.

"B-But...but...I-I...it...I.." I tried to complain, but nothing came to me. "Sorry, but the Ultimate Chooser has chosen you, and not..." But I tuned out Hamtaro as my mind started to curse the Ultimate Chooser for choosing me. That's the last time I put my trust in straws! I'm switching to coins! I frowned.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Howdy and Dexter on the floor, out cold. Obviously from the shock of it all. "Well, it looks like you just won a date with my brother," Sandy sighed. She looked straight at me.

"Congrats, Pashmina!"

§

* * *

**A/N: So, it was Pashmina! HA! I knew it! But then again, I'm the author! Told ya' you'd find out who it was! Review if you want chapter 7!**

**Please?**

**Crystalgurl101**


	7. As For Crystal

**A/N: Hi buddies! Thanks for the reviews. They're so supportive and sweet! And Stanlover: Yes. You're the first person to ask me that, so it's not S+P. But Crystal and Stan's relationship doesn't "go to a new level" until later. Much later. Here's chapter 7, cuz I got nothing else to say!**

**Also, some of you guys read the first chapter to my newest story, "She's Not My Girlfriend!" Thanks for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hamtaro!(I wish I could though...) I keep forgetting to put that in! I only own Crystal. **

§

* * *

Chapter 7: And As For Crystal

Pashmina's face was drained of all color when she found herself holding up the dreaded straw. Bijou was speechless as well even though she was safe.

"E-Excuser moi for just a moment, pleez," Bijou spoke up timidly. She whirled around and walked behind a nearby tree. "What's up with her?" Hamtaro wondered. The others shrugged and hummed an "I dunno!"

"YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES! I'M SAVED! PASHY GOT STA-AN! I-I DIDN'T!" Bijou suddenly sing-sang out. She started to dance around, celebrating. "HA-HA! IN YOUR FACE! WOO-HOO! GO BIJOU! GO BIJOU! GO ME! EET'S MY BIRTHDAY! EET'S MY BIRTHDAY!"

Pashmina's mouth hit the floor. (**A/N: Oh.. O.o **)

When Bijou came back, she was calm again. "I'm sorry Pashmina. I wish you zee best of luck with your fake-date." Bijou told her sweetly. "Riiight...best of luck my **ASS **YOU LITTLE TRAITOR, YOU--!" Pashmina lunged at Bijou, but Sandy's red ribbon held back the steaming ball of golden and white fur. Bijou squealed and hid behind Hamtaro. "EEEEK! What did **I** do!" she asked.

"I dunno. Maybe something like this: WOO-HOO! GO BIJOU! GO ME! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! PASHY GOT STA-AN! I-I DIDN'T!" Hamtaro replied, dancing around, doing his best Bijou's high-pitched, frenchie imitation. Bijou looked taken aback. "I do **not **talk like zhat!" she snapped at him(in her high-pitched, frenchie voice).

"Yes you do. You just did it right now!" Hamtaro pointed at her. "I did no such zhing!" Bijou glared hard at him. "Yes you did!" Hamtaro said. " I do **not **talk like zhat!" Bijou shot back.

"Do too!" Hamtaro exclaimed.

"Do not!" Bijou yelled.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do **too**!"

"Do **not**!"

"Do TOO!"

"Do NOT!"

"Do TOO!"

"Do NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO! DO TOO!"

"DO NOTNOTNOT, **INFINITY!**"

"ACK! Aww man! She always gets me with the Infinity thing!" Hamtaro wailed. Bijou smirked, triumphant.

"Can we get back to the **mission **here? On task! ON TASK!" Sandy screamed. "Sorry." Hamtaro and Bijou frowned. Sandy breathed in and out as if calming her nerves for ten good seconds. "Now, where were we? Oh yes! Maxy, now that we like, have our 'Bachelorette of the Day', now what?"

Pashmina, behind Sandy, blushed at the "Bachelorette" comment and wished she could bury herself underneath her pink scarf from the embarrassment.

"Well, since choosing the girl was the hard part, now comes the easy part. We simply find Stan and--"

"YO, HAM-DUDES!"

Pashmina almost fainted at the sound of the familiar male voice. Instead of losing consciousness, she whirled around--her back facing the Ham-Hams.

Four milliseconds later, Stan popped out of the bushes and first laid his blue eyes on Pashmina. Instantly, he let out a flirtatious smirk. "Pashy-babe! 'Sup?" he greeted, tossing her a wink.

Pashmina rarely felt the anxiety on account the hamsters were right there. "Oh, just hanging out with the--**hello!**" Pashmina turned around to see that the Ham-Hams were gone! They **ditched **her!

Pashmina's heart rate skyrocketed. An anime chorus of crickets hung in the air. After five long seconds, Pashmina glared. "WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!" she screamed at a group of crickets. They shuddered at the thought of feeling the angry woman's wrath and left ASAP.(**A/N: Anime..**)

"Hangin' with the crickets, huh Pash?" Stan snickered. Since he and the fair maiden were alone--which was rare in cases--he found it the perfect opportunity to woo her. Hopefully, he could start something after learning those new flirt comments last week.

Meanwhile, Pashmina's only reply was a nervous laugh. What the heck was she supposed to do? Then it hit her:

_This is for Crystal!_

With that quote in her head, she knew this was for the party's sake. And for sweet, innocent Crystal as well. _For Crystal, for Crystal, for Crystal! _Pashmina repeated to herself.

"Sooo! Since you and I are standing here alone, how 'bout we crank it up a bit? Whaddaya say? You and me? Out in the streets?" Stan cooed, wrapping an arm around Pashmina's shoulder. Pashmina blushed. She had never gotten used to Stan always getting so close to her.

"U-Umm..well...I-I...uhhh...i-it's just...e-errr..." Pashmina stuttered. And Maxwell called this **easy!**

"Just **do **it!" Pashmina saw and heard Sandy hiss at her from behind a tree. Luckily, Stan didn't hear his sister. "I'm **trying**, damnit!" Pashmina hissed back between clenched teeth.

"Huh?" Stan asked cluelessly, turning to Pashmina. "**Nothing!**" Pashmina squeaked. "Nothing at all! Umm..."

Meanwhile, Howdy and Dexter were returning to consciousness after their little shock. "...um, I think a d-date sounds nice! Th-that way, we can get to know each other better!" they heard Pashmina request. "Are you saying that you and--" Stan began. "I'm not promising anything! Just a friendly date!" Pashmina interrupted in a firm voice. Howdy and Dexter passed out--yet again. Nobody seemed to notice.

"Well, alright! I knew you'd come around, Pashy-babe!" Stan smiled. "**What!** W-Wait a second! I never said I li-**liked **you-liked you!" Pashmina choked out. But Stan didn't seem to listen. Instead, he grabbed Pashmina's paw and began to leave. "C'mon Sweet Thang! How 'bout a romantic boat ride, on me!"

Hamtaro, Bijou, Sandy and Maxwell daringly crept out of their hiding spots, while the rest stayed hidden. Pashmina turned her head to look at them.

"YOU OWE ME **BIG **TIME FOR THIS!" she silently mouthed out to them, a deadly look in her usually innocent eyes. The gang simply smiled and waved "Bye-bye!" at their bold little friend.

"There goes a very brave woman!" Sandy sighed. "Oui...well, lucky eet eez not me, no?" Bijou smiled happily. Sandy glowered silently at her. "What? Eet eez zee facts!" Bijou shrugged.

"Never mind that! Now that Stan is busy with Pashmina, we can focus more on what we hafta' do now!" Hamtaro jumped into the conversation.

"He's right! With Stan out of the picture, it'll be easier to keep Crystal and finish for the party!" Maxwell added. The others agreed. "So! What's the plan?" Boss asked, punching his fist into his paw. "Okay, Ham-Hams. Gather 'round." Sandy told them. "Okay. Bij? Like, you and Hamtaro take..."

§

PLOP! PLOP! PLOP! **SPLASH!**

"Yes!" Crystal held up a fist. She was skipping rocks in a nearby pond she found.

The young hamster picked up another pebble. After an examination and a nod of approval, she tilted her arm back. As she threw it forward, she flicked her wrist to the side and gave the rock a toss. It skipped a good four times before sinking to the bottom of the water. Crystal smiled.

_I'm glad I'm getting better... _Crystal thought.

"Nice toss!" a voice complimented her. Crystal turned around. It was Hamtaro. He was being followed by Bijou, Oxnard, Howdy and Dexter(who were feeling much better...well, **almost** better if your all-time crush is with someone else). They sat around the girl-ham. "How did you learn to do that?" Dexter asked.

"Stan taught me! He said it's very important to keep steady and to kinda toss your wrist. Like this." Crystal picked up a flat pebble and threw it. It skipped the water three times.

Hamtaro and Bijou glanced at each other. Stan **was **indeed very skilled with skipping rocks and Crystal seemed to have had some of his techniques. Crystal looked down at her paw and sighed. For a moment, the five hamsters wondered if she was thinking about her friend due to her silence. Crystal noticed their sympathetic looks.

"**So**...where were you guys?" Crystal quickly changed the subject and lifted her head quickly. "Uhhh...nowhere?" Howdy replied stupidly. The others glared at him. Well, that was stupid! Howdy shrugged innocently.

"Riiight...say Bijou?" Crystal turned to Bijou. "Yes, Crystal?" Bijou smiled. "Where are the girls? They were here with you last time I saw them!" Crystal said.

The hamsters looked at one another nervously. They didn't think about that! "Th-that's an easy one, Crystal!" Hamtaro piped up. The others sighed, glad he had something to say **besides **the truth!

"Yes, what is it, Hamtaro?" Crystal cocked her head. "Well, it's that...uhhh..." Hamtaro paused. _I forget... _he thought to himself. (**A/N: Anything new?**)

"...U-Umm...i-i-it's errr...B-B-**Bijou'll**tellyou! Right Bij?" Hamtaro nudged the french girl. She shot him a glare. Crystal looked at Bijou. She sweatdropped.

"What happened?" Crystal wondered. "U-Uh, well...S-Sandy...she umm...Sandy and Pashmina h-had..zhis really...big...**fight!**" Bijou lied. "Heke? Why? What happened?" Crystal fell for it.

"U-Umm...e-eet wasn't very pretty! Pashmina was accused...accused of...flirting with Maxwell!" Bijou continued. (**A/N: Wow! Like Pashy would EVER do that!**)

"Sandy, umm..got very angry with zhis rumor. When she confronted Pashmina, she claimed zee rumor was false, but Sandy wanted proof. Zhen, zee talk turned into zhis huge argument. But by zee time we got there, they had stormed off in different directions!"

"Damn! That's harsh!" Crystal bit her lip. "And the others?" she added. "Um, they're at the clubhouse!" Dexter chimed into Bijou's fib. "We were...send to find one of them!" Oxnard said.

"Lemme help. Maybe I can set things straight and talk some sense into them!" Crystal suggested, standing up. "We were actually going to **ask **you if you could help!" Bijou exclaimed.

Of course, this was all fake. There was no Pashmina-and-Maxwell flirting, no accusings, and no blood-boiling arguments. Simply a competition between Pashmina and Bijou. But the scene was acted so well, it was like there no lie behind it at all!

"Let's try looking around town. There'll be a better chance of finding Sandy or Pashmina!" Hamtaro suggested. "Good idea, Hamtaro! But remember I'm new here, so **you **guys'll also hafta' show me around!" Crystal told them. "No problem!" Oxnard smiled.

§

"The train has left the station..."

"..Huh?"

"You know. The bird has flown out of the cage? The rabbit's out of the hole? Elvis has left the building? Do you know **any **of that!"

"Uhhh...not necessarily, Sandy."

"It means Crystal left with Bijou and the others, Maxwell! Geez, and to think I wanted to talk Spy Language!" Sandy sighed, slapping her forehead.

"Why does **Hamtaro **get to go with Bijou?" Boss whined, envy spilling out of his voice. "Because we like, need you here with the clubhouse!" Sandy explained. _And cause they make a great pair! _she added in her mind.

"Perfect! With Crystal and Stan out of the way, we're all alone! Panda. I need you and Boss to get the supplies you need. We'll stay here and get everything else done!" Maxwell said.

"Right! Let's go, Bossman!" Panda motioned Boss to follow him. "**I** wanted to go with Bijou.." Boss pouted and followed with a huff.

"Let's go inside," Maxwell turned to Sandy, Penelope and Cappy. "Good! Cause, we've got a few more things to do before this party's perfect!" Sandy smirked.

As the couple walked ahead, Penelope turned to Cappy. "Okwee, okwee?" she asked worriedly. "Relax, Penny! I mean, Crystal's gone. Stan's gone. The party secret is safe!" Cappy reassured her.

"I mean, what could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

§ 

**A/N: Is that what you think, Cappy? That was chapter 7! In chapter 8, we go back in time with a little something called Deja Vu! ;) Wanna know what I mean? Hint: Check chapter 8 of "Childhood Friends". That's all I'll let you know! Please review!**

**Cya!**

**Crystalgurl101**


	8. Deja Vu, Much? Part 1

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Thanks for the reviews for my stories! Here's chapter 8...part 1!**

§

* * *

Chapter 8: Deja Vu, Much? (Part 1)

§ _Pashmina... _§

This. Was. **Wierd!** Only ten minutes had passed since Stan had taken me away, and things were going...okay!

He hadn't gaven me an exact flirt, when I sneezed, he would say, "Bless you", he opened the door for me, and even helped me in my seat! I asked him if was feeling alright, and he simply told me that this was how he always behaved with his dates. Now, I was shocked. He had had dates?

"Pashy..._Paaashyy_...Pashmina!" Stan called me for the sixth time. I snapped out of it. "Yes, Stan?" I smiled innocently. Stan eyed me. "What do you want?" he asked me. Me and Stan had decided to eat lunch at a fancy ham-sized buffet restaurant. There were restaurants and stores suitable for us hamsters built all over the place, so we had just as much civilization as the humans.

"Hmm..." I studied the menu in my paws. When me and Stan ordered, I decided a little chat wouldn't hurt. Suprisingly, talking to Stan was easier than I thought. Soon, I had launched into a subject about my Howdy and Dexter problem. Stan listened. I continuously rambled on and on and on...

"..and they're **such **nice guys! Howdy's clean and organized and Dexter's smart and polite. But they fight too much! Especially over me! Not only is it embarassing, but it's annoying! It just makes it even harder to choose over them! I can't decide who to pick without breaking the other one's heart. What do you think I should do Stan? The girls tell me I should focus less on boys. It **kinda **works, but I need advice from a guy! What should I do? This is totally confusing me! It's so hard to--"

"Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoa**WHOA**, Pashmina!" the boy suddenly held out his paw, interrupting me. "I think I heard as much as my ears can **hold!**"

I blushed. This was supposed to be a fake date, but I was **still **humiliating myself! "Sorry. It's just it actually feels so good to talk to someone else about this stuff. As in full details! I mean, the only ones I talk to this about is the girls! And sure, I can tell them anything, but...I'm not exactly satisfied! Do you know what I'm saying?"

Stan smiled. "Pretty much." he shrugged. "So ya' want my advice on Howdy and Dex, huh? Listen Pash," Stan's deep blue eyes locked into mine. He had a straight, but sincere face. "You don't **have **to choose between them!" he said.

"I don't?" I tipped my head to the side. "Pfft! No! I mean, there's more to guys than Howdy and Dexter. Sure they have good qualities, but if you're looking for more, go find it! If you don't 'like-like' them, then keep 'em as friends--even though I'm not sure what good that'll do. But, it's like picking a scarf. You don't like the blue one or the red one. Turn around, bada-bing, bada-boom, grab the pink scarf, and out you go! We're on the same page here, right Pashy?"

I just gaped at him. **God**, what a speech! "...what...**What!** Do I have something on my face?" Stan fearfully stroked his cheek. "Pashmina, what is it? Pashmina? **Pash!** Is this a joke? DON'T TOY WITH ME, WOMAN!" Stan eyed me suspiciously during that last sentence. But I shook my head.

"Sorry, Stan. It's just you've never been exactly Mr. Serious before--until now!" I explained. "Oh...well, I get that alot!" Stan chuckled. "You mean you've given good advice to people before?" I asked. "No, but people have seen my serious side!" Stan answered. "Crystal?" I guessed. "**And **Sandy!" Stan added with a smile.

I smiled back. Stan wasn't such a bad guy! I wondered why he didn't act like this at the Clubhouse! He was constantly acting up and getting in trouble. I couldn't see why!

"Speaking of my sister..." Stan interrupted my thoughts. "...you know, she and the others have been acting really freaky today ever since yesterday's events! I **know **they're hiding something from me! Any idea what's going on?" Stan gave me a curious look, like he knew I knew something. I froze. How was I supposed to answer **that** question?

§

"See anything?" Hamtaro asked for about the fifth time. "Nope!" Oxnard, Howdy and Dexter shook their heads. "I'm afraid not!" Bijou frowned. "Sorry!" Crystal added. Hamtaro sighed. The six hamsters were aimlessly wandering the streets, "searching" for Sandy and/or Pashmina.

"What's that place?" Crystal asked for the third time, pointing at the human supermarket up ahead. "That? For the naked eye, just a supermarket yes. But if you look closely..." Oxnard led Crystal closer. "..for us, it's Pierre Ham's Buffet Restaurant! They've got the best stuff!"

"Odaly! Ya'll should try the Smoked Alfalfa Seeds! They rock the hardest out of **everything **in that place!" Howdy said. "Actually, the Chocolate granola bars are exquisite! They're the most popular dish in town!" Dexter pointed out. "Excuse me, Four-Eyes! But I think** I **was hosting this show! And besides, everybody **knows **Smoked Alfalfa Seeds are the best!" Howdy snapped.

"Oh, I beg to differ! Chocolate granola bars are the best!" Dexter scoffed. "Are not! Those things suck!" Howdy shot back. "Yeah right! Like you know anything about food quality!" Dexter rolled his eyes. "At least I know **what **food is!" Howdy began to edge nearer to Dexter threateningly.

"Do you know what **Pashmina's **favorite dish is? I THOUGHT NOT!"

"Mah' Precious-mina is none of your concern!"

"First of all, it's Pashmina, not Precious-mina. And second of all, she's not yours! She's mine!"

"Is not! But you wanna know what's yours? MAH' FIST!"

"WELL, BRING IT HERE, YOU NEANDERTHAL!"

"AAHH, QUIT YUR' FANCY CRAP, YOU STUCK-UP CHESS CLUB WANNABEE!"

"**WHAT! **WHY YOU NO-GOOD SON OF A...!"

"HOW DARE YA'LL INSULT MAH' MOTHER! AND KEEP 'ER OUTTA THIS!"

"Do they **always **behave like this?" Crystal sweatdropped as Howdy and Dexter began to wrestle on the floor. The others nodded and walked on. Crystal sighed and followed. As she peeked through the buffet restaurant window, she froze when she caught sight of...

"Pashmina?"

At once the gang froze when they heard Crystal say that. Hamtaro, Bijou and Oxnard stared at her in disbelief. Even Howdy and Dexter had stopped fighting to give Crystal a look of horror. "Uh-ohhhh!" Hamtaro murmured.

"Guys! Look! Isn't that Pashmina?" Crystal poked at the window. The hamsters looked at each other and practically ran to the window. Crowded around, they peeked inside...and went pale. Sitting at a table, facing them, was PASHMINA HERSELF!

"That's Pashmina, isn't it?" Crystal asked happily. "U-Uhh...but...it...dah...ack...err..." the hamsters choked out. Oh, **that **was Pashmina alright! Oh, cruel stupid fate!

"Hey, look! She's sitting with someone! It kinda looks like...like...Sandy? Yeah! She's sitting with Sandy!" Sure enough, the gang saw a pair of orange ears and a slight hint of brown tiger stripes from over the seat. But they knew damn well that was **not **Sandy!

"Aww! Those two must be making up!" Crystal cooed. And they could see why she thought that. Pashmina was in deep conversation with "Sandy," smiling and chatting. "I'm gonna go say hi to them." Crystal announced, walking towards the door.

"NOOOOOO!" the five Ham-Hams suddenly screamed. Crystal jumped. "What! What happened?" Crystal looked around, alarmed. "No, eet's not zhat, eet's...umm...err...well..." Bijou sputtered out. "Bijou, what's up? You're all...stuck on your words!" Crystal seemed confused. "It's cause...you see..." Hamtaro added, trailing off as well. Great! **Now **what should they do?

Bijou, though, did know **one** thing.

She had to call for help...

§

**Brring! Brring! **

"Sandy! Isn't that your phone?" Maxwell called. "Yeah, I got it!" Sandy yelled back. She reached into her backpack and pulled out her red cellphone. (**A/N: Don't ask.**) "Like, hello? Sandy speaking!"

**"SANDY!"** an urgent voice piped up.

"Oh, Pashmina! Hi! Is Stan being too much of a nuisance?" Sandy asked.

§ _Meanwhile, at the restaurant... _§

"Actually, Stan is being a perfect gentleman!" Pashmina answered in her pink phone. She was hiding under her cramped table, while Stan was at the bathroom. "But we **do **have a BIG problem!" Pashmina seemed incrediblely uncomfortable. "Well, what is it?" Sandy's voice came out of the earpiece. "Umm..i-it's kind of hard to say, buuut..."

§ _At the Clubhouse... _§

**"WWWWWWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!" **Sandy's shrill explosion caused the clubhouse to shake. "WHADDAYA **MEAN **CRYSTAL AND THE OTHERS ARE STANDING OUTSIDE OF THE RESTAURANT YOU AND STAN ARE AT?"

"Okyoo, okyoo! Okwee okwee okwee!" Penelope pointed and yelled out at Cappy. "Whaddaya mean 'I-told-you-something-bad-was-gonna-happen-Cappy'? And I did **not **jinx the date by saying 'What could possibly go wrong?' You're just paranoid!" Cappy demanded.

"Guys!" Sandy snapped. She concentrated back on Pashmina. "Are you like, positive it's them, Pash?"

"YES! I saw them staring straight at me and--**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK! **SANDY, THEY'RE COMING INSIDE!" Pashmina squealed. "WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I **DOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

"Okayokayokayokayokayokay**OKAY!** Pashmina! You have to **calm down **first of all!" Sandy cried out. The sensitive girl took a few deep breaths. "Now, distract my bro as much as you can! I'm calling Bijou to get to the bottom of this!" the valley girl instructed.

"I'm right here."

"Bijou!" Sandy gasped. "Yeah, she's on my other line!" Pashmina explained. "Bijou, **what **is going on? If Crystal sees Pashmina and Stan, the party's off!" Sandy asked. (**A/N: By the way, imagine them in three different sections of the screen! Cool!**)

"I know, Sandy! We were just innocently passing by when Crystal saw Pashmina by accident! We did not **know** zhey was at zee buffet restaurant!" Bijou sighed.

"Did she see Stan?" Sandy asked frantically. By now, the hamsters at the clubhouse were crowding around Sandy. The girl hamster put her phone on speaker mode, so everyone could hear. "Not completely. But, you see, we...we **kind** **of** told Crystal zhat you and Pashmina had a fight." Bijou replied.

"WHAT!" Sandy and Pashmina gasped in unison. "Over what?" Pashmina asked.

"Err...I'll tell you later! Zee point eez, Crystal saw zee back of Stan's head and she zhinks eet's **you**. And she wants to say hi to zee both of you. As in Pashmina and Stan! Because she thinks he's **you!**" Bijou explained.

"Oh, that's just brilliant!" Sandy sighed. "What do we do?" Pashmina asked. "I know one zhing! Sandy? GET OVER HERE! WE NEED HELP LIKE, **NOW!**" Bijou screamed, making the Ham-Hams jump back in shock.

"We can't Bijou! We're not done yet!" Sandy declined. "Who said you **all **had to come? Just get over here, Sandy! Please!" Bijou begged. "You mean have Sandy replace Stan so Crystal'll be fooled?" Pashmina said. "Oui!" Bijou answered. "What about Stan?" Pashmina told her. "I'm thinking zhat over!" Bijou replied.

"I dunno...where's Crystal?" Sandy questioned. "Trying to get inside. Here, listen to **zhis!**" Bijou sighed. This is what Pashmina and Sandy heard through their phones:

"Umm, guys? Why are you blocking the doorway?" Crystal was heard asking.

"Did I mention the place is..is infested with termites?" Howdy squealed.

"And that the food is poisonous?" Dexter added.

"And that on Wednesdays, the place bursts into flames spontaneously! AND TODAY'S WEDNESDAY!" Hamtaro exclaimed.

"What!" the others chorused. Sandy and Pashmina could tell Bijou's group was probably giving Hamtaro the Wierd Face.

"UGH! You see? We need help!" Bijou came back onto the line. "Hmm...I'll be right over! You guys are in serious trouble!" Sandy decided. "HALLELUJAH! PRAISE ZEE LORD!" Bijou squealed.

"Umm...guys? I'd better go." Pashmina declared. "Why?" Sandy and Bijou chorused.

"Pashmina? What are you doing down there?"

**STAN!**

"Eh-heh-heh-heh! Hiiii, Staaan!" Pashmina giggled nervously. Then, she hung up.

"Ugh! I gotta go, Bij!" Sandy said. "Okay, but hurry! Crystal kind of threw zee boys out of zee doorway with a giant spatula and eez getting inside...GETTING INSIDE? WAIT, CRYSTAL! NOOOO!" Then, she hung up. Sandy sighed, hung up and ran to the door.

"Sandy?" Maxwell started. "I'm like, so sorry guys, but they need me!" Sandy frowned. "But Sandy..?" Maxwell tried to continue. "No! I'm sure you can finish without me!" Sandy shook her head.

"But Sandy..?"

"Maxy, please! Don't make this any harder for me!"

"..Sandy..?"

"Look, I'll be back as soon as I can! The fate of the party is in **my** paws now!"

"..Sandy..?"

"They're standing in the line of life and death and I'm their last hope!"

"..Sandy..?"

"We've gone this far and I'm not ready to just about quit!"

"SAAAAAANDYYYYYYY!" Boss finally screamed.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?" Sandy whined.

"We're done." Panda said.

"We are?" Sandy blinked. "Okyoo!" Penelope nodded. "Yeah! When Pashmina called you!" Cappy added. "Oh...well then let's go! Stan and Crystal's future is at stake!" Sandy cried. Nodding, the others bounded off. The others were in desperate need of some assistance.

_Let's just hope it's not too late! _Sandy thought.

* * *

§ 

**A/N: Well, that was quick! Okay this is the end of Chapter 8; Part 1! Yup...there's a PART 2! YAAY! **

**In Part 2, things get really twisted up in the restaurant! And the "Deja-Vu-Chapter-Title" part is explained. So, review or NO PART 2! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Okay, gotta go.**

**Crystalgurl101**

**PS: REVIEW, PEOPLES! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssseeeeee?**


	9. Deja Vu, Much? Part 2

**A/N: Two words: THHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNK ****YYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

**AND, chapter 3 for "She's Not My Girlfriend!" might take a little longer than I thought. I'm suffering from some MAJOR Writer's Block! So PLEASE bear with me here, peoples! I'm trying my best :(**

**And now the continuation of Chapter 8!**

**PS: You might wanna keep an eye out for some deja vu! Need a hint? _CoughChildhoodFriendsChapter8Cough _Okay, there you go.**

**Movin' on!**

§

* * *

Chapter 9: Deja Vu, Much? Part 2

"Pashmina? What's up with the hiding-and-seeking?" Stan asked as Pashmina closed the cellphone lid. "Umm...well, it was that...theydon'tallowcellphoneshere!" Pashmina quickly said. "Oh yeah! That's true!" Stan smiled as if remembering. He stood up and sat in his seat.

_I gotta get out of here. And NOW! Wait, I got it! _Pashmina thought as she climbed back into her chair. "CHANGE OF PLANS! We're taking this food to Go!" Pashmina declared. "**What!** Awww, but that'll cost me extra!" Stan protested. "I'll pay for it. Now get the damn waiter!" Pashmina demanded.

"Uhh, okay!" Stan shrugged and raised his paw. "Uh, waiter?" he called. No answer. The waiter passing by, was carrying a plate of sauces. "Waiter?" Still no answer. "Waiter?" STILL no answer. "Waaaiiiiteerrrrrr?" **STILL **no answer! "Waiter!" "..." That's when Pashmina clicked--for the second time that day.

**"WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

The glass cups shattered under Pashmina's deathening shriek. Everyone jumped in shock. The waiter Stan was after spilled the sauces. One fell on a baby hamster's head. It burst into tears. The others fell on the floor or on a table. The windows cracked and Stan was left speechless...and temporarily deaf for fifteen seconds.

A waiter immedietaly came to their side. "We want our food to go. NOW!" Pashmina ordered. "R-R-Right aw-way miss! Th-that'll be s-six..." the waiter muttered. But Pashmina slammed about ten or twelve sunflower seeds on the table. "Keep the change! Now move it, please!" she cried. The waiter grabbed the plates and ran into the kitchen.

"Well, that was easy!" Pashmina smiled innocently. "Riiight..." Stan laughed nervously. _Since when does **Pashmina **go crazy? _

§ _Meanwhile, on the other side of the restaurant... _§

"Crystal, pleeeeeez! Listen to me!" Bijou was practically being dragged while grabbing onto Crystal's leg. Hamtaro was grabbing onto Bijou's foot, Oxnard to Hamtaro's, Dexter to Oxnard's, and Howdy to Dexter, so it was like a giant ham-chain. (**A/N: How desperate could they get!**)

"Bijou! Get OFF of me!" Crystal shook the french girl off. "Okay...**what **the hell is going on? I mean, I can't bring you **all **in! Ever heard of a regular piggyback ride!" Crystal demanded.

Bijou's cheeks flushed as she stood up. "Uhh, Bijou? Where were Pashmina and Sandy at again?" Crystal looked around. "Why do you ask?" Dexter asked. "Uhh..." Crystal pointed around the room. Then, the Ham-Hams saw a miracle.

Half the restaurant's walls were giant mirrors and since there were at least three windows, it was almost impossible to tell which ones were the right windows.

"THANK GOD ALMIGHTY!" the hamsters, excluding Crystal mouthed up at the ceiling. "Which window were Sandy and Pashmina sitting by again?" Crystal scratched her head.

"Umm..." Hamtaro trailed off when he turned around and saw Pashmina a bit far off. She caught his eye and went pale. Hamtaro bit his lip and pointed the opposite way.

"...**That way!**" Crystal cocked her head. "Heke? Are you sure 'bout that, Hamtaro? Cause I could've sworn I saw them--" she asked. "I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING, WOMAN!" Hamtaro blurted out. "Now, go! Go go go go go GOOOOOO!"

Crystal shrugged and went off. "What was **that **all about?" Oxnard asked. Hamtaro pointed. They saw Pashmina. "Get **out **of here!" Bijou mouthed with a panicked expression.. "I'm **trying!**" Pashmina mouthed back with a "what-does-it-**look**-like-I'm-trying-to-do?" face.

"Ugh! What is taking so long?" Pashmina muttered, fidgeting in her seat. "Relax Pashmina! They'll be here soon!" Stan comforted. Pashmina nodded. _Speak for yourself! **I'm** the one deciding **your** future!_ Pashmina's heart was thumping hard against her chest. She had to get out--now! Everything was at stake here!

Crystal came back to Bijou. "They're not there. I'm checking the other side." she sighed. Bijou and the others squeaked. That's where Pashmina was at! DAMN!

Pashmina saw Crystal coming. She searched desperately for a distraction. Then she saw it.

With her fist, she knocked down all the tableware (**A/N: Just in case, tableware is spoons, forks, etc.**) underneath the table. Stan seemed surprised. "Oops!" Pashmina pretended to be embarassed. "Lemme get them!" Stan smiled politely, bending over. "Let me help!" Pashmina added quickly. So they both began to gather them. Since they were hidden under the tablecloth, Crystal didn't see a thing as she passed by.

The girl looked around, hoping she would spot her friends. She frowned. Nothing. Sighing, she turned around and went back. She was certain she saw them right here! Over there by **that** table! But when Crystal looked at the table, she saw it was empty.

Pashmina's breath got caught in her throat. Crystal was looking **straight** at her table! The pink lover kept peeking to see if it was safe. But right now, it was **so **not! "Pashmina? You okay?" Stan asked. "Yeah. Fine." Pashmina lied. Lucky the boy was whispering, otherwise she would strangle him to shut up!

Finally, Crystal turned and left. Pashmina let out a soft breath. And just in the nick of time, Stan and her were done cleaning up. Thank the Lord!

"They're not there either! But I could've sworn they were over by that table!" Crystal pointed over her shoulder without looking back--luckily! The hamsters secretly looked over her shoulder to spot Stan and Crystal climbing out from the tablecloth!

"Maybe they're at the bathroom! Bijou, come with me!" Crystal grabbed Bijou's paw and...stopped. "Any idea where the bathroom is?" she asked. "Over here." Hamtaro answered. He and the others guided her to the bathrooms.

§

The front doors creaked open as Sandy, Maxwell, Boss, Cappy, Panda and Penelope came inside. "Look! There's Pashmina and Stan!" Sandy hissed to the others. "Like, stay low!"

The six hamsters knelt down and crawled to a huge plant. They peeked out from different sides of the leaves. "Where is Bijou? I didn't see her outside with the others!" Boss whispered. "I dunno. Before Bijou hung up, Crystal was going inside. They're probably around here somewhere...away from those two!" Panda replied in a low voice. "Then we find them!" Sandy declared.

"Guys?"

"EEK!" The group whirled around to find Hamtaro withOxnard, Howdy and Dexter standing behind him. "Boys! Thank God we found you!" Boss sighed. "W-Where is Bijou and Crystal?" Sandy added. "Looking for you in the bathroom!" Dexter answered.

"Ugh! What are we gonna do? If we don't get them out, we're done for!" Sandy moaned.

"There's gotta be a way to distract them!" Hamtaro frowned. "But **what!**"

Suddenly, as Hamtaro slammed his fist on the buffet table, his paw hit the end of a huge spoon inside an applesauce bowl. Naturally, the spoon flipped over and tossed some applesauce through the air. It hit a boy! The hamsters he was hanging with gasped. The Ham-Hams stared with wide eyes and mouths. "Oops..." Hamtaro stammered.

"WHO THREW THAT!" the boy demanded. Hamtaro panicked. Stan and Pashmina took a peek at the boy with applesauce in his forehead. Sandy stepped in front of Hamtaro and pointed at another boy. If Stan saw it was Hamtaro, he would ask what they were doing at his "date."

The first one glared. "Eddie! I should've known!" he snarled. He grabbed some tomato sauce from his friend's dipping bowl and threw it at him. SPLAT! It hit his cheek.

"What the hell!" Eddie jumped from his seat. "Take that!" the boy pointed. "Steve! Why you little...!" Eddie threw a tomato slice at Steve. He ducked.

It hit Stan!

"Son of a...!" Stan glared. He grabbed a lady's pickle and threw it. It hit a girl. She threw her sunflower seeds. It hit a waitress.

Lightbulbs flashed in the Ham-Hams' heads. They smirked at each other. Cappy climbed on top of a table and let out one loud:

"**FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTT!"**

Immedietaly, some kids squealed. They started to throw everything they could get their paws on. The Ham-Hams grabbed applesauce off the cart and threw it all over the place to encourage--or enrage everyone else. In a matter of seconds, food was literally flying all over the air. An apple hit an old fashioned record player. It switched from classical Mozart, to heavy rock music. (**A/N: Think of it as background music! **)

§

"Not here." Crystal sighed as she stepped out of the last stall. "Where can they be, Bijou? Bijou? Biiijoouu?" Crystal looked around.

**FWOOO-SSSHHH! **A toilet in the second stall flushed and Bijou came out of the door. Crystal stared at her.

"What? I had to go!" Bijou shrugged. "Psh!" Crystal smiled and shook her head. "I'm checking outside again." Crystal walked outside. Bijou allowed her and washed her paws. Let the boys handle her this time!

"HOLY CHEESEBALLS!" Crystal screamed. Or not! Alarmed, Bijou threw her paper towel in the trash can and ran outside. Crystal was gaping outside when Bijou arrived.

"HOLY CHEESEBALLS!" Bijou copied. Foods and drinks of all kinds were flying all over the place, hitting anything in it's path. It wasn't just any food fight, it was a food **WAR!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Bijou suddenly shrieked as she was hit with a peach cake. "Oh my God, Bijou! Who threw th--AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" Crystal squealed as well when she was squirted with honey mustard. "OH, IT'S ON!" they screeched. So they grabbed anything they could find and threw it.

"FEAR MEEEEEE!" Meanwhile, Hamtaro was going crazy with the war. He took out a machine gun from out of nowhere and stuffed packets of mustard inside it, climbed a high balcony and fired. Mustard shot out and hit anything and everything in it's path.

"YOU CAN'T 'KET-CHUP'...CAUSE IT'S **MUSTARD! **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he shouted like a maniac. He had indian style marks on his face and an indian headband on his forehead. (**A/N: Get it? Catch up? Ketchup? Ketchup and mustard? Huh? ... Ahh, forget you people! XP **)

"HAMTARO, YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Sandy pointed with vengeance when she found herself smothered in mustard. But Hamtaro ignored her. He simply squirted more mustard to the group of hamsters.

**SQUIRT! **"Ha! Gotcha, Oxy!"

**SQUIRT!** "Eat my dust, Crystal!"

**SQUIRT! **"Take THAT, Dexter!"

"Oooh! Pashmina, I looove your scarf! What's that on it? Oh yeah...MUSTARD!" **SQUIIIRRRT! **"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Finally, Boss squirted him with BBQ sauce and knocked him off his perch on the balcony. "Kiss my ass, Red!" he shouted with a fist.

Howdy and Dexter were battling as well. Except, they held two pickle spears. (**A/N: Wow...**) The pickles constantly squirted juice and blinded them. Then, they'd blame each other for it.

Meanwhile, Stan grabbed a cream pie from a dessert cart and threw it. It hit Crystal! "AAAAAHHHH! WHO THE HELL THREW THAT!" Crystal exploded. Pashmina saw the whole thing. _Uh-oh! If Crystal sees it was Stan, then Bye-Bye, Party! _

Quickly, Pashmina swiped another cream pie and smushed it in Stan's face. He fell on his back in shock. Crystal whirled around to find Pashmina licking some whipped cream off her fingers. This convinced her to think it was her!

"PASHMINA! HOW COULD YOU?" Crystal screamed. "WHAT? Nonono, it wasn't me, it was--" SPLAT! Too late! Crystal had already hit the poor girl with a scoop of ice cream.

Finally, a siren was heard piercing through the air. It was from a loudspeaker. Everyone froze, dropped their possessed foods and winced. They looked up to see who dared to interrupt their food war...and gasped!

Sandy took a quick glance at Pashmina. "Now's your chance! Go!" she mouthed. "What about you? You're gonna get in trouble with--" she mouthed back. "Never mind us! GO!" Sandy waved her off silently. Pashmina frowned but reluctantly obeyed. She grabbed Stan's arm and pulled him.

"C'mon! We're leaving!" she hissed. "But what about our take out?" Stan asked. "Too late. It's over there on the walls. Now come ON!" Pashmina grabbed him and slipped out the emergency exit door, safe and sound. Sandy sighed. The party was safe. Everything was alright.

EWW! Was that pickle juice on **her** ribbon? _Ooh! Whoever did that's gonna pay!_ she thought. But right now, the Ham-Hams were about to pay as well..!

* * *

§

**A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter 9! Wow! Another food fight...just like in "Childhood Friends!" Deja Vu?**

**Oh, and I looked over the stuff I have left and if I'm correct, there's only TWO chapters left! YAAAAAAY! Two more and I'm done! So stay tuned and do me a favor: REVIEW! **

**Not to sound spoiled, but I'm not getting as much reviews as I usually get. But I do wanna thank those faithful companions who HAVE been reviewing! Like Sparkleshine101, April Chikatow(who, by the way, I saw my story in your C2's thing, so thanx a bunch!), I-Luv-Kitkats and even Ciana R! You guys rock!**

**Chapter 10 is coming soon and once again, I'm working out chapter 3 for "She's Not My Girlfriend!" so please bear with me--again.**

**XOXO,**

**Crystalgurl101**


	10. The Moment Of Truth!

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Sorry for the wait, but here's chapter 10! The second-to-last chapter! YAAAY!**

**§

* * *

**

Chapter 10: The Moment Of Truth!

"EWWWW, Sta-an! That..is **so! Gross!**" Pashmina grimaced.

"What? I never got to eat!" Stan complained.

He was licking off the carrot cake frosting from his wrist and claws while his date watched in pure disgust. But then again, look who was talking! Stan and Pashmina were both covered from head to toe in anything you could imagine. Pasta, dressings, frosting, ketchup, mustard, sauces, and even beverages like strawberry juice, sunflower tea and berry smoothie.

"Stan...can we go get cleaned up? Everyone's staring at us!" Pashmina blushed as two cute guys snickered at her. "Uh, sure. Why not! Besides, that mustard does **not **go with your scarf! It looks like someone peed all over it!" Stan pointed out.

Pashmina blushed harder. "Gee, thanks!" she glared. _That Hamtaro is gonna **pay **when I get my paws on him! _she mentally swore. After all, it was **him **who had squirted the mustard all over her..!

**§ **_Flashback... _**§**

**SQUIRT!** "Ha! Gotcha, Oxy!"

**SQUIRT!** "Eat my dust, Crystal!"

**SQUIRT!** "Take THAT, Dexter!"

**SQUIRT!** "Oooh! Pashmina, I looove your scarf! What's that on it? Oh yeah...MUSTARD!" **SQUIIIRRRT!** "Muahahahaha!"

**§ **_Flashback ends... _**§**

All Pashmina could think of then was Revenge. _Damn you Hamtaro! Damn you and your stupidity! But I **will **get you back! YA' HEAR ME, DEMON!_

"Say Pash, where **do **they let you take showers?" Stan asked. "Hmm..." Pashmina hummed.

**§ **

"Man, that was the **best **food fight I have **ever **been to!" Crystal squealed. She, like Stan and Pashmina, was down and dirty as well. "I **know!** It rocked out loud!" Boss high-fived her. "Yeah...it's too bad we got in trouble with the manager, forbidden to step foot near it and are never ever allowed back in anymore or we'll be arrested!" Hamtaro sighed in his perky voice. "Are you making it sound like a bad thing?" Sandy asked. "No. I mean it!" Hamtaro replied.

"Ugh! I am **so **grimy!" Bijou shuddered.

Hamtaro, Bijou, Sandy, Crystal, Boss, Oxnard, Howdy, Dexter, Maxwell, Penelope, Cappy and Panda were walking down the street together. "Where do we get cleaned up, Boss?" Bijou whined. "Okyoo!" Penelope added. "How 'bout down the pond?" Boss suggested. "Great idea!" Dexter smiled. "Yeah! Besides, I'm getting all sticky." Crystal winced as she tried to run her claws through her brown ponytail. **"Eww!" **they all scrunched up their faces.

After a few minutes, the twelve hamsters had arrived to the pond by the clubhouse. Boss went to get some towels. Crystal volunteered to help, but Panda, Howdy and Dexter insisted to get them. After all, she **was **the guest! Crystal pouted, but accepted.

While the four boys went inside, Crystal sat with the girls. "This day has been incredible, guys!" Crystal sighed. "I went to a Fun Park, rode the greatest roller coaster ride in the history of forever, had the biggest food fight of my life in a 5 Star buffet restaurant, and made fifteen friends or more in less than three hours!"

"Wow! That really **eez **alot!" Bijou smiled. Crystal nodded. "So...you see any **boooys **you like?" Sandy smirked. Normally, Pashmina would be there to scold her, but...she wasn't!

"Well..." Crystal blushed lightly. "...Hamtaro is a really nice guy and he's kinda cute..."

Bijou froze.

"...but talking to him is like talking to **wallpaper!**"

Bijou sighed in relief.

"Boss and Cappy are a little out of my age range, Howdy and Dexter fight too much, Maxwell's Sandy's boyfriend--"

"How'd **you **know!" Sandy blurted out. "Isn't it obvious?" Crystal shrugged. Sandy blinked in confusion. She never even **told **her! "Anyways, Panda's cute, but we're too different, and Oxnard's nice...but he's like, in his own little planet of sunflower seeds! It's kinda creepy!" Crystal added. "Join the club!" Sandy muttered sarcastically. The girls giggled.

Meanwhile, Boss, Howdy, Dexter, and Panda were back with enough towels for everyone. They seperated to bathe in different sides of the pond. The girls on one side. The boys on the other.

**§ **_Two hours later..._ **§ **

"Thanks for the movie, Stan! It was hilarious!" Pashmina laughed as she and Stan walked out of the Ham Ham movie theater. "No prob!" Stan smiled. The two were clean and spiffie once again after their thirty minute shower at the spa. Afterwards, Stan had taken her to a movie. "OOH! Remember the part where--?"

**BRRING! BRRING!**

"Ooh, soory Stan! I have a call!" Pashmina interrupted as she pulled out her cellphone. It was Sandy. Stan nodded in understanding. He stood by the ice cream shop while Pashmina went into a nearby alley. "What is it? Is Crystal nearby? Do I have to keep an open eye? Should I--"

"PASHMINA! Relax, will ya?" Sandy shouted. Pashmina apologized. "Anywho, no, you don't have to watch out for anyone! In fact, come here, now!" she said. "Why?" Pashmina wondered. "Why? Why! CAUSE! We're ready! That's why!" Sandy answered. "We are?" Pashmina's eyes lit up with hope.

"Yup! Listen, here's the deal: Bij and Hamtaro are luring Crystal into the front entrance to the clubhouse. You have to do **one **last thing before coming here." Sandy began.

"No, I won't kiss Stan good-bye!" Pashmina frowned.

"What! EWW! NO! Not that! I meant, bring Stan to the clubhouse. Tell him I called cause something was delivered to him and is waiting for him at the clubhouse. Lure him to the back entrance. There, you'll meet some of the guys. They'll do the rest. Got it?" Sandy concluded.

"Consider it done!" Pashmina flashed a full grin. "Great! See ya' there!" Sandy chirped. They said their good-byes and hung up.

When Pashmina came back, Stan was patiently waiting. "Who and what was that all about?" he asked. "One: Sandy. And two: She said something was delivered to you from the mail. It's waiting for you at the clubhouse!" Pashmina lied.

"Really? What is it?" Stan asked, curious. "Dunno! She never told me!" Pashmina shrugged. "Well, in that case, let's jet...wait. What about the Chicky-Chickies?" Stan wondered.

"Excuse me?" Pashmina was confused. "You know! Hamtaro said those yellow pillow freaks were at the clubhouse this morning!" Stan said as if it were obvious. "Are they gone or what?"

Pashmina had no idea what the hell Stan was talking about, but then it dawned on her that it must've been the boys' lie to keep Stan out of the decorated clubhouse. After all, Stan was terrified of chickens after his little "encounter" with them a while back!

"Umm, right. I think they're gone. Otherwise, why else would the gang be at the clubhouse?" Pashmina shrugged. "Hmm...good point!" Stan nodded. "Let's go!" he added. "Does that mean the date's over?" Pashmina fought to keep hope and curiosity out of her voice tone. "Unfortunetaly, yeah!"

_Yes! _

A grin of pure joy plastered itself on Pashmina's lips. It was over! But the smile was wiped off her face and replaced with a sympathetic frown when Stan faced her.

"Gee, that's too bad!" she sighed. "But it was fun while it lasted! Hey, wanna do it again sometime?" Stan offered. Pashmina opened her mouth to utter out an "I don't think so!" but stopped.

Stan had such a gleam in his eyes, and she had to admit, her last two and a half hours with Stan were actually...fun! And she learned a valuable lesson today: Stan wasn't as bad as he seemed. But that didn't mean she liked him-liked him either! He was still **just **a friend and nothing else. But he was an even closer friend than this morning.

"We'll see!" Pashmina smiled. Stan smiled back. He offered her his arm. "Shall we?" he asked. "We shall!" Pashmina giggled and accepted. They linked arms and together, they walked to the clubhouse.

**§**

"And remind me **why **you blindfolded me and are taking me to God-knows-where?" Crystal asked for the second time since the girls didn't answer her question the first.

"You'll see as soon as we get there!" Sandy responded, holding back her excitement. Bijou and Hamtaro exchanged ear-to-ear-smiling glances. The girls--and Hamtaro--were luring Crystal to the front entrance to the clubhouse, blindfolded in Bijou's ribbon--with Bijou's permission of course! They carefully led her through the tunnels, the moment of the party approaching near.

Suddenly, Penelope--who wasn't with them, by the way--came running towards them from the clubhouse. "OKYOO OKYOO! OKWEE, OKW--" (**Translation: HURRY UP! THE PARTY CAN'T START WITHOUT CRYS--**) she froze. Oops! Crystal was right there! "Party? What party!" Crystal perked up. The others gasped. **OHHH NOOO!**

"Ohh, I get it now! The park, Pashmina and Sandy fighting, the membership, the roller coaster, the food fight! It all makes sense! You were having a 'Welcome To The Town, Crystal!' party for me! That's sooo sweet!" Crystal cooed, the ribbon still blocking her eyesight.

"Yes, but now...n-now you found out!" Bijou blurted out with fake disappointment. Hamtaro and Sandy stared at her.

"Don't you get it! She thinks it's a party for **her**, not her and **Stan!**" Bijou mouthed at them. Then, they got it! Sure Crystal found out it was a party, but that wasn't even the half of it! She'd have **one **last surprise before jumping to conclusions!

"Damn it! And we worked so hard!" Sandy sighed exasperated. "We were so close! So...close!" Hamtaro added miserably. Penelope, not understanding what her friends were doing, recieved a wink from Sandy to play along. "Don't worry. I'll act surprised!" Crystal promised. The others "agreed" and kept at it.

**§** _A few minutes later... _**§**

"Remind me why we're going down the back instead of the front?" Stan asked as Pashmina dragged him to the back entrance, her blue-green eyes desperately searching for a familiar face. "Cause! Your present is out back!" Pashmina answered. "Oh." Stan shrugged.

Suddenly, Pashmina saw Boss and Maxwell peek out from behind the tree. Pashmina smiled and grabbed Stan's paw. "C'mon! I see it!" she squealed, racing towards the boys. Stan eagerly followed. Pashmina let go of his paw and raced to a bush. "Hey Pash, wait up!" he called. The tiger-striped boy followed the young girl and--

SLAM!

"AAAHHHH! LET GO OF ME! WHO--WHA--WHER--**WHAT'S **GOING ON!" Stan demanded. He was suddenly tackled to the ground and blindfolded before he could do anything. He could feel someone--or more than one person haul him down to the ground. "Lemme go! I DEMAND to know who's doing this!" Stan yelled, trying desperately to get free.

"Stan! Don't say anything! Then, they won't hurt us!" Stan heard Pashmina say. "Pashmina! Are you okay? And who's 'They?' " Stan asked. "I'm fine! And keep quiet, or they won't lemme go!"

Meanwhile, what Stan wasn't seeing was that it was Boss and Howdy holding him down. Pashmina was talking to him, completely unharmed. She, Maxwell and Cappy were biting their lips to restrain from laughing.

The boys, led by Pashmina, took Stan to the back door leading to the clubhouse, Stan totally oblivious.

**§**

"Is he here yet?" Sandy whispered as she peeked through the door. Bijou and the others were still outside with Crystal, still waiting for her signal. Just then, Pashmina popped her head through the back door. "Are they here?" she wondered. "We're all set! Bring 'em in!" Panda nodded. "Great!" Sandy and Pashmina chorused.

"Okay, Crystal. You gotta be reeeaaally quiet!" Sandy whispered. "My lips are sealed!" Crystal let out one last giggle before shutting up.

"Remember Stan. Absolute silence!" Pashmina hushed. "Alright, alright. As long as I get out of here and get my present at the clubhouse!" Stan complained. "Shh!" Pashmina hissed.

Both groups quietly entered without a sound. Everyone shook and bounced with utter excitement. Sandy pushed Stan to the center of the room. Pashmina shoved Crystal to the center of the room as well. They were both blindfolded and quiet, not knowing they were practically face-to-face. And that in a matter of seconds, they would open their eyes to find a big surprise!

The lights were off and everyone surrounded the duo. Hamtaro ran to the lights. Boss gave him a countdown with his fingers.

3...2...1...

"**SSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE!"**

**

* * *

§ **

**A/N: OMGOMGOMGOMG, CLIFFHANGER! My heart's beating so hard right now! Anywho, that's just about it! Final chapter is up next! Now, you all have to pay me! That's right! This chapter now costs you all one(or two is possible) review per reader! Let's see you say no to THAT! HA! **

**BTW, what the hell does "LMAO" and "LMFAO" mean! I reallyreallyreally wanna know! So, whoever tells me gets their name first on my "Special Thanks!" list thingy in the final chapter!**

**That's all I have for you now!**

**Sayonara for now!**

**Crystalgurl101**


	11. Reunited At Last!

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everybody. And thanks for answering my LMAO question, Wolfenheim...and JMS-Hamham and April Chikatow and HamtaroFan05?(sweatdrops) Tee hee! Surprising how many responses you get for one question! Anyways, I hope you all had a great Halloween! And I forgot to mention I have a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG surprise for you all!**

§

* * *

Chapter 11: Reunited At Last!

_Both groups quietly entered without a sound. Everyone shook and bounced with utter excitement. Sandy pushed Stan to the center of the room. Pashmina shoved Crystal to the center of the room as well. They were both blindfolded and quiet, not knowing they were practically face-to-face. And that in a matter of seconds, they would open their eyes to find a big surprise!_

_The lights were off and everyone surrounded the duo. Hamtaro ran to the lights. Boss gave him a countdown with his fingers._

_3...2...1..._

§

* * *

**"SSSUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE!"**

"Surprise! Where?" Stan and Crystal chorused unexpectedly, looking around even though they were blind as bats. Then, they both said, "Who was that that just said the thing I said? See? He(or she)'s doing it again!" at the same time. The Ham-Hams sweatdropped. "What is going on?" Crystal demanded. "Yeah, and where am I?" Stan added. (**A/N: They're still blind, you know.**)

"I **know!** You have no idea what's going on too, do you?" Crystal asked. "Tell me about it! I'm standing here not knowing what's going on and not knowing where I am! I have a present from the mail at the clubhouse, ya' know!" Stan whined. "The Ham-Ham clubhouse?" Crystal said. "Uh-huh! And who are you again?" Stan nodded. "I dunno. Who are you?" Crystal wondered.

"TAKE OFF THE STUPID BLINDFOLDS!" the irritated Ham-Hams screamed at them with big anime heads.

"Oh...okay, but I still wanna know who was that--(gasp)! Stan?" Crystal dropped her blindfold. Stan looked up.

"Ohhh mmyyy God!" He gasped out. "C-Cr-ys-s-st-tal? Is that you? I-Is that really...y-yo-o-ou!"

She nodded. Tears were streaming down her face. "Yeah, Stan. It's me! It's really, really me!"

Suddenly, both hamsters screamed at the top of their lungs. Crystal practically jumped into Stan's arms and squeezed his shoulders. Stan did nothing to stop her. Instead, he lifted her up and spun her around. They continued to squeal with utter joy. Crystal started to sob uncontrollably. "It's you, Crystal! It's really you!" Stan kept whispering in her ear.

The Ham-Hams shrieked and applauded. Bijou hugged Hamtaro. Pashmina hugged Penelope. Sandy hugged Maxwell. Oxnard hugged Boss(and got pushed off). Howdy and Dexter hugged...**"EWWW!" **they groaned when they realized what they were doing and backed off of one another.

Finally, Stan put her down and noticed Crystal was crying. "Crystal?" he asked softly. Crystal sniffled and wiped her eyes. "S-Sorry. It's that I haven't seen you for so long!" she muttered. "Neither have I...wait, how'd you find me? How did you get here? Was it the Ham-Hams?" Stan suddenly had a thousand questions to ask her.

"We didn't find her Stan. She found **us.**" Sandy answered with a smile. "What? She/I did?" Stan and Crystal chorused. (**A/N: Stan said "she" and Crystal said "I."**) "Yeah! When we met her, she told us a story about a certain little four-year-old boy with tiger stripes who's secretly the twin brother of our friend, Sandy!" Boss smirked.

"What! B-But you said you never knew a guy named Stan!" Crystal exclaimed. "Lied!" Sandy shrugged. "Wait...then that means...but...it...okay, I'm confused!" Crystal rubbed her head. "Me too. What's going on?" Stan asked. Hamtaro chuckled. "Guess it's time to come clean, huh Hams?" he said. Crystal and Stan exchanged glances. What was the Idiot talking about?

"Okay, here's the thing. We were planning a reunion party for you two when Hamtaro told us Stan told him about Crystal and when Crystal told us about Stan." Sandy began. "Zhen, we were planning on keeping you two seperated while we got prepared, but for some reason, you always ended up in zee same place at zee same time, so zhings got complicated...!" Bijou added.

When they were done with everything that had happened, Stan and Crystal were left speechless. "You mean you were behind **everything **today!" Stan asked. "The membership, the food fight, the roller coaster ride..." Crystal added. "Against our wishes!" Bijou interrupted. "Right." Crystal nodded.

"Sooo, even the **date** was a lie?" Stan's ears drooped. "Sorry Stan. But I still like you as a friend though!" Pashmina frowned sympathetically. "Let's not forget the lie Bij made up at last second about Pash flirting with Maxy!" Sandy hissed. Bijou shrunk away behind Hamtaro.

"And you did it all for **us?**" Crystal was touched. "Mm-hmm! So, we deserve a little something-something from you guys!" Cappy sighed. "One more zhing!" Bijou perked up.

She went to the hall closet and pulled out two crowns. One was a green crown with yellow and red stripes. The other was made up of little pink and white flowers. "For our childhood friends of zee day!" She placed the flowered one on Crystal and the golden one on Stan.

"This is sooo cool! You Ham-Hams are the best!" Crystal hugged Bijou. "Yeah, you guys rock!" Stan added with a smile. "Well, we came here for a party, so let's get it started!" Sandy squealed. The others cheered. Ten minutes into the party, Oxnard noticed something no one had all day...

"Hey...where's Pepper?" (**A/N: SURPRISE! Has anyone noticed I haven't mentioned her since chapter 2? Audience: O.o **)

**Rrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeep!**

The music screeched to a halt. "Pepper? Oh yeah, I haven't seen her like, all day!" Crystal piped up. "That's the problem! She was part of this whole thing too! And wasn't she with you guys, Oxy?" Hamtaro asked. "No. W-We thought she went with you guys!" Sandy replied. And as if on queue...

**BAM!**

**"YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"**

**"WHAT THE HELL!"**

Suddenly, an ecstatic Pepper burst into the clubhouse with...with something. "PEPPER! What...in the walnuts...is **that!**" Pashmina stammered out. "Oh this?" Pepper pointed at the contraption she was on top of. "This is a mechanical bull! I was gone all day picking it out for ya'll! I figured since it don't poison, injure, give third-degree burns to and/or kill anyone, I could bring it over!"

"Well, what on earth does eet do?" Bijou wondered. "Watch! Bijou, do _moi _a favor and push the green button right there?" Pepper pointed at two buttons (not directly) underneath the bull...thing. One was red. The other green. Bijou pushed the green button. Three seconds later, the bull started to swing round and round and around...then up. Down. Sideways. Up. Down. Up. Down. Tick tock. (**A/N: Where'd that come from?**)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PEPPER, GET OFF!" the Ham-Hams freaked out as they witnessed the bull trying to literally throw Pepper off it's back. "Relaaaaax! Thiiis issss entertaaaiiiiinment doooown in Teeexaaaasssssss!" Pepper called. "Nooow, make iiiitt stoooooop. You hafta pressss the reeeedddd buttooooon!"

"The what?" Hamtaro asked. "The red buuuuuuuuttooon!" Pepper repeated. "Ohhh! The green button?" Hamtaro nodded stupidly. "Nooo! The red button! Press the reeeddd buttttton!" Pepper screamed. "Green pressing!" Hamtaro chirped, as he slammed his fist on the green button. This made the bull go well...faster.

Pepper screeched at the top of her lungs as the bull started to go insane. "I SAAAIIIID RRRREEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDD, YA' FREAKIN' AAAAAAASSSSSSSHOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLEEE!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't hear you!" Hamtaro called. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Pepper screamed, POed. "Press the button again!" Oxnard called. "No! Turn it off!" Pashmina yelled. "HOW?" Hamtaro threw his arms up in the air. "Umm...isn't there a switch?" Maxwell wondered. "I can't see one!" Hamtaro complained. "Try the plug!" Boss suggested. "**What **plug!" Hamtaro shot back. "There's no plug?" Panda asked.

"RRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDBUUUUTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN!" Pepper screeched, clinging onto the bull's handle. "U-Uhh...uhhhh...!" Hamtaro looked around, his face expression asking for help. The others were doing the same. All except Crystal and Stan. "Umm...can I get a second hint?" Hamtaro whimpered.

**"HONESTLY! ARE YOU ALL THAT DENSE!"** Crystal exploded. She ran over and slammed her paw on the red button. It suddenly stopped. Pepper, not paying much attention, was thrown off the bull. She screamed, landing on Boss, Howdy and Dexter. "Pepper! Are you alright?" Bijou asked. "Never..._cough_...better!" she growled.

"Are you all seriously **that **stupid?" Crystal asked, paws on her hips. "Yes!" Stan scoffed as an answer. "You should've see them last week. They couldn't tell a movie theater from a opera house!"

After the bull incident, the party returned back to normal. Some hamsters even rode the bull--with Crystal being the off/on button person! Pretty soon, the dancing began. Some people grabbed themselves a partner and got on the dance floor. "Heeeeyyy Crystal! Care to share a dance with a handsome old buddy?" Stan offered his paw and bowed. Crystal giggled. "I would love to!" she cooed, taking his paw.

While Stan was twirling Crystal on the dance floor. Crystal slipped on the sqeaky-clean floor. "WHOA!" she squealed as she fell backwards. "Crystal!" Stan cried as he reached over to catch her. He did, but they ended up in a rather uncomfortable position.

Crystal was leaning back, and Stan looked as if he was dipping her. Their noses were about six millimeters apart and their eyes were so wide, they were almost perfect spheres. But the worst part was, it was the end of the song and everyone was **staring **at them.

"Umm...Stan? Could you please lift me up? Everyone's staring at us!" Crystal muttered, her face scarlet. "What? O-Oh! Right!" Stan blushed furiously as he lifted Crystal back on her feet.

"Sorry 'bout that!" Stan rubbed his neck, avoiding eye contact. "No, it's okay. Thanks for catching me." Crystal's skin tingled. "Right. No problem." Stan smiled sheepishly. _How embarassing! _he thought. Crystal, on the other hand, was smiling.

_What's this new tingly feeling I'm all of a sudden getting..? _she asked herself.(**A/N: Oops. Should I have mentioned the SLIGHT SC fluff? PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY! AND DON'T TAKE IT OUT ON MY STORY! OR ME! TAKE IT OUT ON...ON...DORA! DORA THE EXPLORER! I HATE HER GUTS!(to rotten, past-tortured Dora doll)BI-OTCH! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO THEM! YOU MADE 'EM MAD! HOW THEY'RE GONNA HATE ME AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! WAAAAAAAAHHHH!**)

§

"That was **the **best party **ever **in my short hamster life!" Stan sighed. "Umm, it waaas **your **party!" Sandy scoffed. "Ahem! Your party or **our **party, **Stan-ley?" **Crystal demanded in a calm, but threatening tone. "U-Uhh...our party, Crystal!" Stan sweatdropped as he saw the danger in Crystal's aqua-green eyes. It was almost four o clock, the end of the long, hard, fun, hard, dirty, hard, slimy--did I mention hard?--day.

"Guess it's time to leave, huh?" Hamtaro asked. "Hold it! No one's going anywhere!" Boss declared. "Uhh, why? Our owners'll be home in fifteen minutes!" Crystal said. "Because.." Stan held out her paw.(**A/N: There is NO fluff there! I assure you!**)"..they're a **liiitle **something-something we forgot to give you!" he told her. "I have one more present?" Crystal asked. "Teeechnically!" Pashmina shrugged as everyone gathered around Crystal, smiling.

"Here you go!" Boss held out a hot pink cellphone to Crystal. "A cellphone?" Crystal took it and examined it. "Girl, it's not just any cell phone!" Sandy chirped. "It's your official Ham-Ham cellphone! Every Ham-Ham Gang member has one. Maxwell came up with the idea." Boss explained. "Just fixed it up for you this morning!" Panda smiled.

"A-Ar...Are you serious! You w-want..m-m-me...to be a..a Ham-Ham?" Crystal was left breathless. "You are not **going **to be a Ham-Ham! You **are **a Ham-Ham!" Bijou exclaimed. "Really? You gotta be kidding me. I-I couldn't--" Crystal began, but Stan shushed her. "Crystal, if you don't think you got what it takes, then look at Hamtaro! Besides, you've totally got It!" Stan assured. "Yeah...heeeey!" Hamtaro suddenly whined. "What's wrong with **me?**"

"Our point is, are you in...or out?" Pashmina asked. Crystal was silent. She suddenly hugged Stan. "You betcha!" she squealed. Everyone cheered and applauded. "A-Ack...Crys...Get...**off**..!" Stan choked out. "Oops!" Crystal said stupidly and let go.

"Whew! What a day!" Bijou sighed. "But you gotta admit, it was awesome!" Howdy added. "Yea!Like the food fight! Remember when Hamtaro was going crazy with the mustard, Boss hit him with BBQ sauce, Pashmina got hit with a hot fudge sundae after Crystal thought she hit her with a cream pie when it was actually Stan and--"

**"WHAT!" **Crystal stopped Cappy. She turned to Stan "That was **you?** You hit me with the cream pie? THAT TOOK HALF AN HOUR TO GET OFF!"(**A/N: You can just imagine the music screeching to a stop and Crystal getting all POed!**)

"Whoops..!" Stan went pale. He ran out of the clubhouse. "COME BACK HERE, YOU SON OF A--OOOOOOH, I'M GONNA GET YOU NOW...!" Crystal tore off after him, screaming and cursing.

Everyone started to laugh.

§ ..._The End... _§

* * *

**A/N: YAAAAAAAAY! I'm finished. BTW, I know the ending to "She's Not My Girlfriend" sucked, so sorry! And I know you wanted Sparkle to die, but I'm just too nice for that! Anywho about THIS story...ohhh, I'm gonna miss workin' on this fic. I NEED A MOMENT!(goes to a corner to cry)I WANNA A HUG! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

* * *

**

♥

_Special Thanks To Reviewers:_

_Werewolfenheim_

_JMS-HamHam_

_Cookys 'n' Creem_

_April Chikatow_

_Sparkleshine101_

_HamtaroFan05_

_Stanlover_

_Dolphin Lover13_

_Blue Spirit17_

_Eyes2Nv_

_Yayfulness_

_Twilight Moonshine_

_Lil'PieceOfCrap_

_Ciana R._

_Jessica(once or twice)_

_Mee(WHO R U!)_

_Stan The Ham-Ham_

_Da Milkman_

_Away Now_

_YAMI Blade_

_For reviewing "Party For Two!" and "Childhood Friends". Some of you were there for me AAALLLL the way and I am forever grateful!_

_Now...REVIEW!_

♥

* * *

**THE END!**


	12. Alternative Ending

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I TRICKED YOU ALL! You ACTUALLY thought "Reunited At Last!" was the last chapter and that's IT? Well, you thought wrong! See, I was so grateful with your sweet reviews and support, I updated not one, not two, not even three but FOUR special after-the-party treats! Why? Cause you were all so good to me. THAT'S why! **

**I got an alternative ending, deleted scenes, and bloopers. All JUST for you! Also, a special song-fic dedicated to "Party For Two" was written by a good buddy of mine and I put it up for you all to see. Let's begin. **

**The alternative ending is basically the diary entries of the main Ham-Ham characters in both story and sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hamtaro! (I wish...) So don't bother ask me, ya' num-nuts! I AM A VERY SENSITIVE PERSON!**

§

* * *

Chapter 12: Alternative Ending

_**§ Stan... §**_

Dear NOT-A-Diary,

Yo, Stan here! N' u will **not **believe wat happened 2 me 2day. Crystal. Came. Back. Don't believe me? Ask Sandy! In fact--never mind. Lemme start 4m the top.

Crystal was adopted by this chick named Catrina a while aftr I left. She's bn living the pet hamster paradise life evr since. Then, a few days ago, she came 2 town n' moved n2 this huge mansion just next door 4m Bijou. Howevr, since we had no contact w/ each othr, we both had no clue we lived just mins away! So how **did **we find out?

_The Ham-Hams._

Crystal said she ran n2 the gurls aftr an unpleasant incident w/ a cat n' they immedietaly hit it off. Aftrwards, they 'nvited Crystal to the clubhouse while--n' you'll lol at this--while me n' Hamtaro were out! So aftr some "OMG-I-just-found-out-Stan-n'-Crystal-r-secretly-long-lost-childhood-friendz!" drama, they literally planned out this huge, but secret reunion bash 4 us overnight.(once ag-n, literally!)

They worked so hard 2 keep it a secret, which would explain why they were acting a weeee bit **xtra **freaky 2day! LOL. Anywhos, they did the craziest things 2 keep me n' Crystal apart b4 the party. For ex. Hamtaro accidentaly started a food fite at this restaurant(dun ask)--which was 1 of the bestest ones I've **evr **bn 2! The gurls--of all ppl--were literally dragged n2 that wickedly sick rollr costr at the Fun Park n' Pashmina evn had 2 "go out" w/ me. Now don't u **dare **laugh. That 1 hurt :(

But the party was a blast. There was food, salsa dancin(my fave), flashin colored lites, fruit punch drinkin contests(Hamtaro 1 by a tsunami)...

_--Flashback...--_

_"Gogogogogogogogogogogogo--**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" we jumped out of our seats as Hamtaro slammed his paw onto the counter top. "And we have a new champioooooon!" I shouted into the yellow microphone from Penelope's "Sing With Me" kareoke machine. Everyone went crazy. Especially Hamtaro himself._

_He jumped onto the table, is empty cup high above his head. "ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAAAAAAAIIIIIIINED!" he boomed in a powerful, deep voice. This made us go crazier. "YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!" he continued on. He made signs with his paws to make us scream louder. "Lemme hear it! DO YOU SMELL WHAT HAMTARO. IS. COOKIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGG!"_

_"Okay, Hamtaro. That's enough."_

_"Yes, Boss."_

_--Flashback ends...---_

...a Poker game between Snoozer n' Crystal(he 1 yet ag-n), kareoke, more food, rodeo--Pepper's idea, some home movies Boss filmed bout us Ham-Hams n' our lives...n' of course, Crystal.

It was so cool C-ing her ag-n. When i 1st laid i's on her, memories came bac. All the memories. Good **n' **bad. Came flowin bac 2 me. The simple days I spent w/ her, stored up in the bac closet of my mind, came alive w/ lites n' bells were ringin loudly n2 my ears. She has really changed alot since those Sandbox(n' by "Sandbox," I mean the city we trampled thru)Days. And by changed, I mean physically!

I kno, I'm bein perverted, but c'mon: We were 4! It's bn almost 9 yrs. Ppl kinda have drastic changes aftr 9 yrs. But just cuz she's got a new--_dare I say it!_--n' hotter body, doesn't mean she hasn't grown out of that spunky, stubborn, "I'm-not-like-othr-gurls-so **back**-off-of-me!" attitude yet. I'm so glad she's back n my life. Maybe now, we can get 2 spend more time and have so many more good times 2gethr. Oops, which reminds me. I gtg. I promised Crystal I'd meet up w/ her at the mall 1st thing 2morrow mornin. We have **alot **2 catch up on!

L8ter!

Stan

* * *

**_§ Crystal... §_**

Dear Diary,

OMG! The craziest thing happened 2 me 2day! I..Ok, u arn't gonna believe me, but...I WAS REUNITED W/ STAN!

No, I ain't kidding. Seriously! Dun gimme that look! Itz tru! XO

C, the Ham-Hams claimed they didn kno any "Stan" b/c in reality, they were actually planning a reunion party 4 me **n'** Stan! They were behind it all! It was like magic. Turns out, Stan was recently aquainted w/ the Ham-Hams thanx 2--guess who?--Sandy. Thaaat's right! Sandy really WAS the twin sister of Stan.(**KNEW **IT!)

They did so much for us just to have me c Stan again. I couldn thank them enough! The girls stuck by my side, keepin me away 4m Stan as far as possible b4 the surprise. They would think up any kind of 'xcuse if he got 2 close(which would explain who was the ding-a-ling who ran n2 the girls room this mornin).

They even went on this freaky ride at the Fun Park, which was sooo much fun! Sandy started screamin somethin bout overcomin her fear of heights while Bijou and Pashmina...ehhh...I shouldn say! O.o But that was a whole lot they did 4 us. I hope i wasnt 2 much trouble though...(I tend 2 b like that)

Well, as 4 the rest of the gang, their party was a success. N' c-ing Stan was like a miracle on X-mas. He's changed so much since those childhood yrs. In fact, he's kinda cute. ...O.o..Y r u givin me that look? I meant "normal" cute not "hottie" cute. Seriously, how dum can u b 2 think I'd fall 4 **him **like that?

Unless u count that mbarrassin moment at the dance floor. C, when me n' Stan were dancin 2day, I tripped n' when he caught me, it looked like he was dippin me. Lemme just say, he was waaaay 2 close 4 comfort!(Then again, i nevr noticed how blue his i's were!--I'm doin it again rite?)

Oh boy! I can't wait 4 2morrow. Me n' Stan r meetin at the park 2 catch up on each othrz lives. And guess wat? I'M A HAM-HAM! I was offered 2 join the Ham-Ham gang. At 1st, I declined, but Stan insisted that I was cut up for it. I think I blushed at that... But eventually I accepted. It was soooo cool! Uh-oh! Catrina's comin! G2G. BYE!

XOXO,

Crystal

* * *

**_§ Bijou... §_**

Dear Diary,

**_Bonjour!_** Eet eez Bijou again. Well, zee party was **_tre-magnefique!_** I started to cry when Crystal and Stan reunited. Luckily, no secrets were spilled. You should've seen their faces. Especially Crystal. She was overjoyed. Stan was dead-on hit with shock. Eet was a beautiful moment. But eet was not all--how they say--smooth sailing, yes?

**_Non._**

For example. Maxwell had to choose between **_moi_** and Pashmina to go on this "date" with Stan because he was getting too suspicious. But we were both too stubborn to say **_oui_** to that!

In the end, it was Pashmina who had to go. _**Merci Dieu!**_(Thank God)Ahem...**_excuser moi_**. But anyways, that wasn't such a great idea because we almost ran into them anyways. The results. Not pretty. Pashmina had to think fast to save us all.

Also, we girls had to get on that monsterous roller coaster as well! I was told I went insane for a good four and a half minutes, but I highly doubt that happened! Pashmina was paralyzed with fear, Sandy seemed to have overcomed her fear of high rides, but Crystal. OH **_MON DIEU!_** That girl was **crazy!** But, like Stan, she IS a daredevil. So I cannot blame her.

The party was so much fun doing though. If anyone else out there needs to reunite with a beloved, just let **_moi _**know, because I would be more than happy to help out! However, this day has left me EXHAUSTED! I'd fall asleep right here, right now, but I'm on Maria's bed, not mine.(C'mon, Maria. PUT ME IN BED!)Well good night and **_au revior!_**

All my love,

Bijou.

* * *

**_§ Sandy... §_**

Dear Diary,

Like, OMG, da party went like, ttly awsome! Stan n Crystal were soooo shocked 2 c each othr n da same room! Crystal even started cryin! Poor thing...(Emotional moment. It happens)

But things werent aaalll smooth sailin 4 us. Do u like, have **ANY** idea wat we had 2 go thru so evrythin would work out? It was **torture **catching up wit those 2! C, when things were goin out of schedule, we had 2..."compromise." Like, when Stan got 2 suspicious of our secret, Pashy had 2 go on this date w/ him. No, not a real 1! **GROSS! **It was a **_distraction_** date. I pitied the brave woman.

But b4 that, Stan n Crystal wanted 2 go on the D. Coaster--at the exact same time! So we had 2 follow them in...even us girls! We were stubborn as mules n' firm as stone, but we **still** had 2 get on! Lucky 4 me, I was able 2 conquer my fears. But Pashmina and Bijou? ...No comment...

But Crystal. Crystal is somethin else! She is sooo like, fearless! Like there's nothin n this hole world that'll stop her 4m doin wat she wants! She was havin so much fun on the ride. What the Ham-Hams dont kno is while we were on, I could hear her squealin n' laughin ovr Pashmina n' Bijou's screams of terror--combined. N then, Stan got all tense-like.

_--Flashback...--_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Pash and Bij were screeching. From over the other Hams' heads, I could see Bij clutching onto Hamtaro's paw. _Is she going through labor?_ I thought and flinched as I saw Hamtaro's pained facial expressions. _

_"WOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Crystal whooped. _

_"Heke?" Stan's ears perked up. "What?" I looked at him. "Did you hear that 'Woo-hoo?' " he asked. "Yeah like, so?" I shrugged. The ride was at it's slowest pace, so we could speak one-on-one for very little time. "Cry...Crystal used to do that **exact **same 'Woo-hoo' when we were kids. I dunno, it just...**came **to me! Like, that cheer clicked something on in my mind!" Stan's eyes were spacing off. _

_I froze, praying Crystal would shut up. "O-O-Ohhh! You don't say!" I faked a smile._

_--Flashback ends...--_

That was one close call! But i'm glad he didnt find out til the party. I'd tell u more of wat happened, but there's like, waaay 2 much. N i'm soooo tired! I'll tell u the rest 2morrow. AFTR my beauty sleep. Well, g'nite, luv ya' n cya nxt time! Later!

Tootles!

Sandy

* * *

**_§ Pashmina... §_**

Dear Diary,

Good news: Operation Stan and Crystal went perfect. Bad news: The **road **to success was NOT perfect!

To begin, when the day started off, things were going great. Me and the girls had Crystal to ourselves and four of the boys watched over Stan. Our jobs were to keep them out of the clubhouse. But there was a flaw: Keeping them **out **of the clubhouse, led them **closer **to each other! Me and the girls took Crystal to the park first and then, those boneheads Ham-Ham boys almost blew our cover by bringing Stan to the park as well!

Then, those telepathetic childhood friends, Stan and Crystal(seriously, it's like they have ONE mind!)almost ran into each other at that abomination roller coaster. Since the point was to **keep** them from finding out the secret, we had to FOLLOW them! It was horrible!

Everything was going so fast. The blurs. The screams. The odor of Oxnard's breakfast. The darkness. Everything...so dark. The light...I needed light. Air. My heartbeat. It was so fast. Everything was getting cold. So cold...so very cold...

I swear, I was going through seizure or something, so Sandy had to drag us into the girl's bathroom and soak our heads with water(now THAT was cold, literally **and **figuratively!)Then Crystal came in when she heard us screaming. And then for some reason, STAN came in! So Sandy shoved Crystal into a stall and kicked Stan out. Turns out the poor guy had to go...reeeeaaaally reeeeaaaaallly badly! My gosh, it was like fate was tossing one of them closer to the other so our secret would be revealed!

Speaking of Stan, lemme tell you, the WORST part is yet to come.

I had to DATE him today! That's right. D-A-T-E, Exclamation point.(Thanks to a certain french SOMEBODY who most likely CHEATED!)I wish not to tell you why, but I did.

But...the date turned out fine! I know, I know. Did Stan put something in your drink? Actually, I ordered my own drink, thank-Q very much! See, at the clubhouse, Stan is very outgoing, flirty, show-offy, musical, flirty, loud, did I mention flirty? But in reality, he's really easy to talk to! He's smarter than he looks, sensitive, understanding and actually nods his head when you're talking! But still, Stan is just a good friend and nothing else. At least, I hope we can be friends.

We had some good times and I even learned some more info about him and Crystal's friendship. So, a friendly date with Stan doesn't kill. But the Ham-Hams owe me BIIIIIIG time for this! It was fun talking to him, but boy was I glad when Sandy called to bring him into the clubhouse! Too bad there was some trouble before the date ended!

About two hours before the date called it quits, Crystal and her group just happened to end up at the same restaurant me and Stan were at! When they came in, we were trapped with no way out. What do we do? Start a food fight of course! Well, Hamtaro accidentaly sparked the flame first, which gave the others the evil little idea.

Next thing I knew, there was food flying all over the place! It was disgusting! And things got wierd as well when Hamtaro went absolutely obssessively insane over hitting people, or anything else that **moved **in the face--or SCARF! So Boss brought him down with B-B-Q sauce.

So, in the end, just cause things went absolutely crazy during the day, didn't mean the party would be a disaster. We just had to stay strong, think fast...and **not **crack if SOME certain red-headed crackhead of a hamster hit your favorite scarf with mustard and made you go IN A TERRIBLE NUT-CASE SEIZURE!(REVENGE! REVEEEEENNNNNNNGGGGGGEEEEEE!)

Ahem...and that nothing takes out fudge(from a CERTAIN hot fudge sundae sundae SOMEBODY threw at me thanks to SOMEBODY ELSE'S stupid aim!)

Well that's all I think I should learn for today. Until tomorrow night, cya later.

Pashmina

PS: I hope Crystal finally keeps Stan away from me and Bijou--especially me! Cause if he thinks that I'M gonna be his girlham, then I'm gonna kick his a--_(**Me: O.O ... okay, girl you need anger management!)

* * *

**_

**_§ Pepper... §_**

Dear Diary,

All day, I've bin' hearin nuttin but this: WHERE DID YOU GET THAT BULL? or HOW COME **YOU **GOT THE EASY JOB! It makes me wanna lol. Y? Becuz while the Hams were doin the EZ work babysittin Stan n Crystal, I was out aaaalllll day findin the perfect mechanical bull 4 'em!

Ya'll think findin one o' those critters in the ci-T was EZ? WRONG! I went 2 evry thrift shop they had n' no such luck. Finally, i found this nice lil party shop with the perfect bull. Painted midnite black w/ crimson eyes, shiny horns, killer levels, even a built-in battle cry! After some tuff negotiation(n' a pawful of Oxy's stash--dun tell 'im!), the metal critter was mine 4 the pickin!

The look on them city-Hams' faces('specially that Pash-girl!)was priceless! But during the demonstration run, poor lil Crystal learned what idiots these people r when that blockhead Hamtaro almost ruined the bull and killed me at the same time! The other boobs were constantly confusin him, tellin him to do this-and-that, so-and-so and God-knows-**what**-else! Then, thank the Lord, Crystal just shoved 'em outta the way n' stopped it w/ the red button.(Advice 4 redhead: LEARN YER COLORS!)Atta' girl!

Aftr my mishap, Sandy, Stan, Crystal, Howdy, Boss even Hamtaro himself got on! Then, I got on agin(makin sure Crystal was at the buttons)n' had a blast! Not that last time wasn't fun, but it's hard thinkin about your entertainment when the rest of your life is in the paws of a moron. After rodeo, we played a few more games n' evn had a drinkin contest!(I feel SO bad 4 Hamtaro n' Crystal's bladdrs!)

Crystal's alot fun bein around. And she's a real sweetheart 2! We r gunna have so much fun w/ her in the Ham-Ham gang!(did i mention she joined the gang?)Whew! 2day was very tiring--but 4 those 2's sakes, it was worth it!

Oopsie, gotta go! Oxy's talkin in his sleep agin. 'Member wat i said bout his ridiculous blubbering, Panda's new camera n' the internet?(Wink, wink)TTYL!

Sweet dreams,

Pepper

* * *

_**§ Hamtaro... §**_

_"...and that was my day! What about yours?" When Hamtaro snapped his eyes open, he could've sworn he saw a snot bubble pop, but ignored it. "Did you have fun today, Hamtaro?" Laura asked, anaware of her hamster's carelessness of her pathetic life._

Oh, I had fun alrite! I guess I'll start w/ the part where we began w/ Plan U-Kno-Wat! First off we split n2 3 groups. Group 1 was the girls(minus Pepper), Group numero 2 was me, Oxy, Boss and Howdy. The last group was the rest, Max, Cappy, Dexter, Panda and Pepper. They did the EZ work, finishin up the clubhouse. Me n' Bijou's groups had 2 watch ovr Stan n' Crystal. **Man**, those 2 r trrrrooouuuble! I wouldn't b surprised if they both got arrested once as kids! It's like they're...telepathic or somethin! Freaky...

2 start things off, when us 2 groups ended up at the park at the same time,(Maxwell told us 2 avoid each othr)me n' the boyz brought Stan 2 the D. Coaster cuz we knew girls absolutely avoided that ride at **all** costs. No girl has evr dared herself 2 ride that animal! But b/c i just met Crystal, i underestimated that fact.

Stan wanted 2 get on the ride 4 fun on account he's a total rollr coastr maniac. So we let him go. Bad move. Cuz then, a few secs l8er, i saw Crystal walkin towards the ride as well! The girls ran n2 us just then n' were PANICKED.

Turns out, if Stan's the foundin father of roller coasters, then Crystal's the **goddess! **We had no choice but 2 follow them. The girls though, refused 2 get near on account they're scared 2 death evr since we dared Sandy n' Pepper 2 get on it a wk ago(that was awsome!).

Aftr draggin them in like a dog on his way 2 get fixed(i'm not sure wat that means b/c us hamsters don't get "fixed"), minus lil Penny, we ran our way thru the crowd n' jumped in. Crystal was all the way up front n' Stan was sittin in the back. We squeezed ourselvs in the middle where nobody saw nothin.

Pashmina, Bijou n' Sandy were havin **real** problems dealin w/ their emotions. Pash, i believe, was hypervenilating, Bij thought the ride was gonna do what them ppl did in Saw II, n' Sandy was prayin. Crystal though, was just fine in her seat. She even looked...excited, so I reeeaaaally underestimated **her!**

When it was ovr, the girls went 2 the b-room--PLZ don't ask. N' wat bad timing. Cuz at the same time, Stan had 2 "go"...reeeeaaally reeeeaaally badly! The poor lil tigerish thing, desperate 2 empty his (cough)gas tank(cough), ran n2 the girls room accidentaly! I'm not sure how Sandy got him out w/o C-ing Crystal 1st, but Pashmina n' Bijou told me i did NOT wanna kno!

Aftr that...

_OOOOOAAAAHHHHH! Laura stretched out, yawning. "I think it's time we go to bed, Hamtaro." she mumbled._ **WHAT!** But I'm not done yet!_ Hamtaro complained. Meanwhile, Laura closed her diary and scooped up the little hamster. Hamtaro shrugged. He'd write down the rest in his journal, but Bijou had ruined his good paw during the ride. Besides, it had been a looooong, looooong day!_

_"Oh Hamtaro, today was amazing! Ya' think tomorrow will be any better?" she quoted--yet again_(she needs a new motto...like "Hakuna Matata!")_. "Heke!"_ I-I'm sorry, did you say something, Laura?_ Hamtaro looked at her. Laura giggled as she put him back in his cage. She then, hopped onto her bed while Hamtaro got some midnight treats for his stash._

_"Oh! Before I forget, guess what?" she didn't wait for Hamtaro's no. "Turns out, Catrina was once childhood friends with this good friend of mine in school!" Hamtaro's eyes became little dots and small anime sweatdrops spotted his face. "And I was thinking we should have a secret reunion party for them! Whaddaya think? Wanna help ou--huh?" _

_But when Laura looked back at the cage, Hamtaro was no longer there. The cage looked empty and untouched, except for the planks of wood hammered on the opening of Hamtaro's ham-house and a million signs that said stuff like:_

_-Do Not Disturb!_

_-Warning: Crazy Rabid Animal Inside_

_-Hibernating Hamster_

_-Hamtaro Ain't Here..._

_-Went South For The Winter_

_-...Leave A Message After The **Beep**..._

_-Remain Cautious_

_-Go Away_

_-Absent_

_-... Uhhh ..._

_-**Beep**_

§ The **REAL** End! §

* * *

**A/N: It's not over yeeeeeeeeet! Up next, I've got some juicy behind-the-scenes stuff you've gotta see to believe! But before you can pass the toll booth to chapter Deleted Scenes, you gotta pay that _"REEEEEVIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEWWWWWW!"_ fee. Remember?**

**Tee hee(Imgonnaberichafterthis...!)...**

**Crystalgurl101**


	13. Deleted Scenes

**A/N: Second Surprise: Deleted Scenes. They will be ****hosted by yours truly(besides me)Hamtaro and Bijou! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hmmm...If I owned Hamtaro, I'd probably have Hamtaro and Bijou be an official couple and announce it live on CNN, Boss would get over Bijou(whether he wants to or not), Sparkle would lose her fame, Laura would SO die...

* * *

**

§

* * *

Chapter 13: Deleted Scenes

_The Ham-Ham clubhouse is empty. There is no one is inside, except two hamsters..._

Mysterious Ham's voice: Hurry up, Hamtaro! I think zhey are here!

Hamtaro's voice: I'm coming, Bij! Just lemme get...(_struggles with something)_...th-the popcorn!

Bijou's voice: You know eet didn't have to be so big! Eet eez just zee two of us!

Hamtaro's voice:(_whiney_) I know! I know! But I'm hungry!

Bijou's voice: Fine, but pleez do not whine like zhat!

_Suddenly, Hamtaro and Bijou appear from around the corner. Bijou is holding two cups of hamster soda. Hamtaro is dragging in a bag of popcorn the size of a human nail polish bottle. Bijou is sweatdropping. She looks ahead and gasps._

Bijou:(_hisses_) Told you zhey're here!

Hamtaro: Who?

Bijou: Ugh! Zee reviewer...persons, stupid!

Hamtaro: Oh.

Bijou:(_giggles nervously_) Bo-Bonjour everyone! I'm Bijou! And zhis eez Hamtaro as you all know!

Hamtaro:(_waves stupidly_)Hi!

Bijou: Anyways, we brought you here to show somezhing me and Hamtaro found a while ago!

Hamtaro: Yup! Now in "Party For Two," we all know what happens, right? Right! But you don't even know half of the story!

_Hamtaro and Bijou both sit down in two sofas. Hamtaro pulls out two DVD cases with DVD's--naturally--inside._

Hamtaro: These babies here contain never-before-seen footage from behind the scenes. One contains deleted scenes and the other has some super funny bloopers** I **caught on tape! Well...most of them. Wanna see 'em? Put one in Bijou!(_tosses one disc to Bijou_)

Bijou:(_catches it_)I would love to!(_puts disc in DVD player in the DVD player on the Ham-Ham TV_)

Hamtaro:(_turns on the TV. The screen turns blue. "Playing" is seen on the top left-hand corner._)MOVIE TIME!

9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

* * *

§ _Childhood Friends" Deleted Scene _§

Childhood Friends--Scene 17 (Hint: When young Stan and Crystal run across the the busy traffic street, aaaaaannndddd...!)

**BEEEEEEEEEP! BEEP! HONK, HONK! BEEP! HOOOOONK! BEEEEEEP! HONK! BEEEEEEEEEP! HOOOOOONK!**

The streets of 3rd Avenue was literally swarmed and drowned in the constant honkings of cars, limos, trucks, buses, vans and convertibles. Vehicles of all shapes, sizes, colors(and mileage)were jumbled up together, facing different directions and honking and beeping at one another like there was no tomorrow.

Humans from the sidewalk had gathered around to see what on earth had happened. Helicopters, police cars and television news crew were arriving to the scene. It wasn't long before the traffic disaster was live on TV an--

**"WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM AND YOUR BLEAK AND MEANINGLESS LIVES FOR AN IMPORTANT NEWS ANNOUNCEMENT!"**

(**A/N: I WASN'T DONE!**)

Nikki scowled as her favorite soap opera was cancelled from the news announcement. "Ugh! What kind of stupid interruption could be more important than **my **show?" she growled. She would soon find out. "Hi, this is Brianna Goldstein here with a special News 14 announcement," a blonde woman came unto the screen. The pet shop animals looked up curiously at her.

"Hey! Where's our show?" Haylie complained as she walked up from behind Nikki. "I dunno. Interrupted." Nikki shrugged. "Just a mere ten minutes ago, a series of strange events have resulted in this," Then, a bird's eye view of the knot of land vehicles popped up. "A huge traffic jam that is way out of control had formed just minutes ago." Brianna's voice explained in the background.

Nikki's eyes widened. "Whoa!" she gasped. "What happened **there?**" Haylie added. "Now we all want to know. What happened and how!" Brianna said. "Yeah we do!" all the animals chorused, shocked.

"It was a cat, a dog and these two rodents! **Chasing **each other!" a man being interviewed by Brianna said. "Rodents?" Nikki, Haylie and Rose(who came out of nowhere)repeated fearfully. The first thing that had come to mind at the word "rodent," was fiesty, trouble-making Crystal.

"It's true! These animals were all chasing one another across the street!" a woman exclaimed. "It's like nothing I've ever seen dudette!" a surfer was next to be interviewed. "I saw the animals. People say they were mice, but they were more like...hamsters, I think. You could tell by the stubby tails!" a teenage girl spoke next.

"Mom! Auntie Angie! Samantha! COME OVER HERE NOW!" Nikki screamed, turning pale. Angie, Crystal mother, Faith, Nikki's mother and Samantha, Haylie and Rose's mother ran over to them. "What is it, Nikki?" Faith asked. The three little girls pointed at the TV screen. A teenage boy was on the screen.

"I saw the accident and even took a picture of them! It was a pitbull dog, an orange cat and these two little hamsters..." The three moms stiffened. "...they looked pretty young, so they're lucky they actually got to the other side of the street! Here's the photo." He held out a photo.

Angie, Faith, Samantha, Nikki, Haylie and Rose took one look at the photo, squealed and fainted.

There was the dog...

the cat...

an unknown tiger-striped boy around Crystal's age...

and Crystal.

* * *

§ _"Party For Two" Deleted Scenes _§

Scene 23: Rounds One Thru Five! (Hint: When Hamtaro says something smart after a hit on the head.)

"Hamtaro..how many fingers do you see?" Dexter asked, holding up two fingers in front of a dazed Hamtaro. "Two!" Cappy blurted out. Boss smacked the back of his head. "Uuugghhh..." Hamtaro sat up. "..when you add the squares of the sums of the lengths _a_ and _b_ of the legs equals the square of the length _c_ of the hyptenuse, you get the Pythagorean Theorem." he said in one non-Hamtaro-like breath.

The gang stared at him with perfect O-shaped eyes and mouths. Sandy wrote down the moment in her notepad. She was secretly intending on writing a "How To Be A Ham-Ham...Without Losing Your Head!" novel for the Ham-Hams of the future cough_whowereconsideredtobetheirchildrenifyouknowwhatimean_cough.

"H-Huh?" Cappy piped up weakly.

"I forget!" Oxnard added.

"What he say?" Pashmina cocked her head.

"Like, excuse me?" Sandy demanded.

"Is he sick?" Boss asked.

"I'm confuuuuussssssed!" Panda whined.

"Okyoo!"(we all know who **that **is!)

"Umm...why is he speaking of Grades 8-12 mathematics at a time like this?" Dexter said.

"Pythager-**who** Theor-**whatta!**" Howdy scratched his head.

"Hamtaro...? Are you in zhere?" Bijou bonked at his head with her paw...and could've sworn she heard an echo.

"No, he's not sick!" Maxwell chuckled at his confused Ham-Ham friends. "It is quite obvious what Hamtaro said. But the fall on his head must've triggered some kind of error. He's recovering mentally and will probably be forming this sort of strange behavior. He will return to us shortly. And as for the Pythagorean Theorem, it is basically a simple equation human children learn about in the 'middle schools.' It calculates the..."

But all the Ham-Hams could hear was "Blah, blah, blah. Blah, blah blah. Blablablablabla!"--**literally!** While the "blah blah blah's" went on and on...and on(!), the Ham-Hams were kind of doing their own thing, tuning him out.

Bijou was playing with her hair, Pashmina was blowing huge bubbles with her(that came out of nowhere)gum--until one bubble popped and stuck to her face. She began to unsuccessfully pull it out. Sandy was scribbling away in her novel notepad, working on her "If Your Destined Ham-Ham Boyfriend Is A Born-Genius, Avoid The Following..." chapter. Cappy and Penelope, bored to death, had their eyes twitching.

Boss and Oxnard were pushing each other playfully. Until Oxnard pushed Boss too hard and triggered a slap fight. Howdy was snoring loudly, while standing up, an anime snot-bubble shrinking and expanding with each breath. A disgusted Panda popped it with a sharp twig and sighed, relieved. And then..another snot bubble came out of Howdy's nostril. Surprised, Panda stabbed at it again. It vanished...and was replaced with a **third **bubble! Panda kept at this disturbing game until he was fed up and threw Howdy into a squirrel hole.

Poor Hamtaro was sitting on the floor, drooling. He was still going through his "the-line-between-smartness-and-stupidness" phase. Anime swirls, static shocks and musical birds were flying around his head as he tried to mentally pull himself together.

Dexter was smiling, nodding at what Maxwell was saying. Suprisingly(NOT!), he could actually understand him! But in his mind, Dexter was annoyed. _I understand what Maxwell is saying, but God he talks waaaaay too much! How does Sandy put up with him? _he thought to himself. Keep in mind that Maxwell was **still **talking here!

After a few moments of academic torture, Sandy vanished into the bushes, like the others even cared! She came back with a giant tranqulizer gun. The Ham-Hams all looked at her curiously as she snuck up behind a blabbering Maxwell with an evil smirk on her face. The tiger-striped female twin focused, carefully drew back the needle, aimed and...

**"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!"**

Maxwell began rubbing his behind while Sandy fled, unseen. "Ouchi-chi! What was **that **about? Someone just stabbed me with some kind of--" But Maxwell was out cold before he hit the floor.

"Finally! Some peace and quiet!" Sandy sighed. "Hot dog, the genius is out like a light." Boss said sarcastically. "Now can we pleeeaaaassee get back to the choosing thing before Stan **or** Crystal get back?"

"Oh, right. That thing. Okay, let's--HEY!" Sandy screamed and caught Bijou and Pashmina by the arms before they could creep away in different directions. "You know we're like, **still **not done with you two yet!"

§

Scene 31: Pashmina? (Hint: When Crystal catches Pashmina at the buffet restaurant.)

"Guys, look! She's sitting with someone. It looks like...like...Sandy?" Crystal squinted through the glass. And the gang saw why Crystal thought it was Sandy. The person across from Pashmina had orange ears, and a slight hint of brown tiger stripes. But they knew damn well that was **not** Sandy!

"Aww! They must be making up!" Sure enough, Pashmina seemed to be in deep conversation with "Sandy," talking and smiling casually. Then, "Sandy" stood up. The five Ham-Hams squeaked helplessly. If Crystal saw no red ribbon on "Sandy's" tail, then that spelled T-R-O-U-B-L-E! "Sandy" seemed to be excusing "her" self. "What's Sandy doing?" Crystal cocked her head.

Hamtaro's head rushed. Whatshouldhedowhatshouldhedowhatshouldhedooooooo! Then it came to him. It was stupid, but the hell with Common Sense! This was an emergency! He threw himself--**LITERALLY**--on top of Bijou, sending them both to the ground! "AAAACK!" he pretended to scream in shock.

Bijou squealed as she crashed into Crystal, who slammed head-on into Howdy, who ran into Dexter during his fall, who fell onto Oxnard. They all fell into one heap, like a chain. Meanwhile Stan casually entered the boys' room, not seeing anything.(**A/N: This was how Stan left without being caught by Crystal.**)

§

Pashmina's eyes widened in horror as she saw the six Ham-Hams stand up. They weren't facing her, so she got a perfect chance. The pink-loving girl-ham ducked under the table and hid beneath the silk tablecloth. She pulled out her pink cellphone. She was going to dial a number when it rang. "Hello?" Pashmina answered it.

"Pashmina! You're in BIG trouble! Crystal saw you in zee restaurant and thinks you're with Sandy! We're all outside!"

Pashmina let out an impatient breath. "I **know**, Bijou!" she snapped. "Which is why I'm getting help." She put Bijou in a second line to three-way call with the one person she had in mind. "C'mon, pick up. Pick up!" she muttered desperately. Finally, there was a click.

"Like, hello? Sandy speaking!" Sandy chirped.

"SANDY!"

§

Scene 32: Three-Way Call! (Hint: When Pashmina, Sandy and Bijou three-way call about the "Crystal-seeing-Pashmina-at-the-restaurant" incident.)

"Oh Pashy, hi! Is Stan being too much for you?" Sandy asked with a suspicious hint in her green eyes.

§ _At the restaurant..._ §

"Actually, Stan is being a perfect gentleman!" Pashmina answered from her uncomfortable position under the table. "But we **do **have a problem!" she flinched. "What's that?" Sandy seemed curious. "Uhhh..." Pashmina inhaled and said it all in one breath.

§ _At the Clubhouse... _§

**"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!"**

Sandy's shrill explosion made the clubhouse shake in it's foundation. The Ham-Hams who were with Sandy jumped out of their skins. Pashmina and Bijou had to jerk their phones away from their ears.

Bijou pressed her paw on the earpiece to keep Crystal from hearing something--on account she was in an alley away from the others. Pashmina had to **sit **on her's when someone feet paused in front of her table.

"WHADDAYA **MEAN **CRYSTAL AND THE OTHERS ARE OUTSIDE OF THE RESTAURANT YOU AND STAN ARE AT?" Sandy demanded with a huge anime head and flames in her eyes.

"Okyoo! Okyoo okyoo!" Penelope suddenly pointed accusingly at Cappy. "Hey! Dooon't 'I-told-you-something-bad-would-happen-Cappy' **me!**" Cappy snapped. "Okwee okwee!" Penelope glared smugly. "I did **not **jinx the date by saying, 'What-could-possibly-go-wrong-Penny?' " Cappy shot back.

"Okyoooo!" Penelope rolled her eyes. " 'Yeah right?' Don't you backsass **me**, Penelope and say 'Yeah right'! I'm older than you!" Cappy demanded. "Okyoo okwee!" Penelope mimicked the "I'm-older-than-you" part. "What!" Cappy was getting ticked off by Penelope's bratty attitude towards him about this. The little girl simply pointed her tail in his direction and made a disturbing fart sound with her tongue.

An anime vein popped out of Cappy's head. "THAT'S IT MISSY! YOU JUST LOST YOUR BLANKIE PRIVILIEDGES! COME HERE YA' LITTLE BRAT!" Cappy charged towards Penelope.

The girl squealed and ducked. The two younger hamsters began to run around the clubhouse. Boss grabbed them each one by the scruff of their necks. "Children, PLEASE! Control yourselves!" he scolded. "Okwee okwee okyoo!" Penelope whined. "I didn't jinx the date for the last time, you paranoid little girl! And whaddaya mean **I** started all this!" Cappy screamed.

"Hel-loooo! Do you **mind **here peoples!" Sandy hissed at them, a cold and deadly look threatening their lives. Everyone fell silent and backed off. Sandy huffed and turned her attention back to the phone. "Now Pashmina, are you **sure **it's them?" she asked. "Positive!" Pashmina squealed.

* * *

§ _Back with Hamtaro and Bijou... _§

_Hamtaro and Bijou are laughing out loud as the DVD player stops the video._

Hamtaro: Whooo!(_wipes eyes_)That was hysterical!

Bijou: Ohhh, oui!(_giggles_)

Hamtaro: Soooo...now what?

Bijou: Well...we could show zhem zee bloopers!

Hamtaro: Cool! I'll get it right no--

_Just then, Hamtaro's lower intestine starts to grumble loudly. Hamtaro grows pale._

Hamtaro: **BAAAAAAAAAAATHROOHOOOHOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**(_runs out, an anime cloud following him_)COMING THROUGH! OUTTA MY WAY!(_door slams_)

Bijou: Oh noooo! Hamtaro! Did you secretly eat some of zhat spicy bean chili with your huge bag of popcorn when I wasn't looking?

Hamtaro:(_from behind door_)PATHMARK HAD FREE SAMPLES! **FREE! SAMPLES!**

Bijou: Hamtaro, I swear...! I...**OOOOOOOH!** You know zhat combination of junk food has..."interesting" results!(_looks at audience and smiles nervously_)Zhis could take a while! Let us take a break, shall we?(_mutters_)As in cut...Cut...(_hisses_)Stop rolling the damn camera!

_The camera turns off suddenly._

§ _To be con't... _§

* * *

**A/N: Oh my God, they make bad hosts! WHY DID I HIRE YOU TWO AGAIN! IF YOU MESS UP ON THE BLOOPERS, I'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS AND--I mean...uhhh...i-it's not like that, I...**

**REVIEW!**

§

* * *

_**Coming Up on Crystalgurl101's Behind-The-Scene Bloopers...**_

_A secret about Bijou's that'll make you "trip" on your own two feet, Pashmina's "rainbow" of wrong line-mistakes, Hamtaro's unfortunate Target incident, and get up close and personal with how the cast made Party For Two's buffet restaurant food fight scene come alive!_


	14. Bloopers

**A/N: Third Surprise: Bloopers. If you thought the deleted scenes were a hoot, then I'm just getting warmed up!(rolls up sleeves)

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: (con't from the last chapter)...Stan would be best buds with Crystal, the Ham-Hams would put Oxnard into an obese hamster rehab center...just kidding! You know I love Oxy! But they WILL sign him up to therapy. Seriously, we gotta do something about that seed obsession...anyhows, Pashy would choose Jingle over Howdy and Dexter--for everyone's sake--Penelope would say her first word on the air...

* * *

**

§

* * *

Chapter 14: Bloopers/Outtakes--whatever you call it

§ _With Hamtaro and Bijou..._ §

**FWOO-SSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!**

_A toilet flushes and the sound of air freshener spraying comes out of the bathroom. Hamtaro walks out and sits next to Bijou, who has her face in her paws from embarassment._

Hamtaro: Ahhh, sweet relief!(_smiles stupidly_)

Bijou:(_sighs_)Eet eez about time. Zee reviewers had been waiting for God knows how long!

Hamtaro: ...

Bijou: Well, since zhat eez behind us...(_pulls out remote control_)...let's get started!(_clicks Play_)

§ _Childhood Friends Bloopers!_ §

Scene 2: Girl Talk(Hint: When the girls first come unto the story)

_A camera looks around the sidewalk where Scene 2 takes place. _

Hamtaro's voice(_from the background_): Hello? Testing, testing. 1, 2, 3. 1! 2! 3! TESTING! Is this thing on?

Panda's voice:(_hisses_)**Yes! **(**A/N: Keep in mind, Hamtaro's the one filming this!**)

Hamtaro: It is? Cool! Er, I-I mean...hi! I'm Hamtaro. I'm making this thing called a "do-cu-men-ta-ry" for the Childhood Friends/Party For Two episode.(_camera catches sight of the girls_)Ooh! And the girls are about to shoot their first scene! HEY GIRLS! SAY HI TO THE CAMERA!

The Girls: Hamha!(_smile and wave_)

Hamtaro: Good luck on your scene!

Bijou: Thanks!

Hamtaro:(_whispers_)Hmm..I say we hang around for a few more minutes. Whaddaya say...that's what I thought!

Director:(_from background_)Okay ladies. Ready?

Sandy: When you are!

Director: Okay, marker.(_marker thingy comes on_)Lights!(_spotlights turn on_)Camera?(_cameraman flashes a thumbs-up_)Aaaaand...ACTION!

_The girl-hams start walking down the sidewalk._

Pashmina: C'mon Bijou. Admit it!

Sandy: Yeah we like, you you dig the ham-dude!

Bijou:(_huffs_)For zee last time, I do not li--**EEEEEEP!**(_falls on her face_)

Crew: WHOOOOAAAA!

Hamtaro: Ooh. Harsh fall!

Director: Bijou?

Bijou: I'm fine! Can we do zhat again pleez?(_blushes_)

Director: Sure. FROM THE TOP!

(Take 23)

_Bijou slams into Pashmina and makes them both fall._

(Take 70)

_Bijou falls into a sewer hole._

(Take 248)

_Bijou trips on a tree root._

(Take 301)

_Bijou trips on the same tree root._

(Take 325)

_Bijou falls into the sewer hole again and must take a three-hour shower from what she fell in._(details optional...)

(Take 3467)

_Bijou trips on the tree root._

(Take 3845)

_Bijou hops over the tree root--and falls over a rock._

(Take 4800)

_Bijou causes the girls to fall on one another._

(Take 500,001)

_Bijou crashes into a spotlight and makes it fall and break._

(Take 51,749,362,812)

_Bijou slams into a fake tree. It tumbles over and crashes into the wall of a mansion._

Crystal:(_from far away_)Careful! That could've been **my **house!

(Take 532,576,436,853)

_Bijou falls into the sewer hole again!_

(Take 89,753,563,356,332...and a half)

_Bijou trips on the tree root._

Bijou: **AAAAARRRRGGGHHH!** WHAT EEZ **WRONG **WITH ZHAT THING!

Sandy, Pashmina, Pepper and Penelope:(_wake up from a loooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnng nap_)Huh?

Hamtaro: Uhhh...guys? Those last 89,753,563,356,332...and a half...takes put me out of film!

_Screen goes black._

§

Scene 18: Need...Food!(Hint: When young Stan and Crystal are looking for a restaurant)

(Young)Stan: Hif hif hif. Crystal...I smell...I smell...FOOD!

(Young)Crystal: **WHAT! WHERE!** Are you sure?

Stan: I'm positive. I think a restaurant is nearby. We shall search for it...(_pulls out giant anime machine gun twice his size_)...search AND DESTROY! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Crystal: O.O(_sweatdrops and slowly backs away_)Uhh...that wasn't in the script...

Stan: Huh? Oh...(_blushes_)Sorry. Habit.(_puts away machine gun_)We find it...AND THEN DESTROY!(_pulls out machine gun again and screams like an indian_)

_The machine gun, being way too heavy for Stan, falls on top of him._

Crystal: Stan?

Stan:(_from under gun_)I'm okay!

§

Scene 27: Goodbye!(Hint: When young Stan and Crystal must bid farewell)

_Just then, one of Noel's friends called out "All set!" It was time. Crystal can barely look at Stan. But he looks her dead in the eye and smiles._

Stan: Well...I guess it's time.

Crystal:(_sniffles_)I-I'll kiss you Stan...wait. Did I say "kiss?" It was "miss" right?(_burst out laughing_)

_Everyone else breaks character and laughs out loud._

Crystal: My bad, my bad peoples! Can we do that again? One more time?

(Take 2)

Stan: Well...I-I guess it's time.

Crystal:(_sniffles_)(_in a weak voice_)I-I'll miss you Ssss...(_whispers_)whoareyouagain?

Stan:(_throws arms out dramatically_)It's Stan! **STAN!**

_Everyone starts laughing._

(Take 3)

Stan: W-Well...I-I-I guess it's slime--**blea! **I mean "time!" I guess it's time! **DAMN! **I messed it up!

Crystal:(laughs)

(Take 4)

Director: ACTION!

Stan: ...(_looks at Crystal_)

Crystal: ...(_looks at Stan_)

_Both burst out laughing._

Hamtaro: The Giggles. A common actor's disease. My advice: Avoid the "Scary Movie I, II and III" series.

§ _Party For Two Bloopers!_ §

Scene 5: Party Planners!(Hint: When the gang plans out the party after Stan leaves for the day)

Cappy:(_hops up and down_)Alright! A party! A party! A party!

Bijou: We could decorate zee clubhouse with many ribbons!

Sandy: And have totally awesome music jams!

Pashmina: And streamers the shapes of the rainbows!

Ham-Hams:(_break character and give Pashy a wierd look_)Heke?

Director: **CUT! **Pashmina, you were supposed to say "the **colors **of the rainbows!"

Pashmina: Really?(_looks at script_)Oh. Whoopsie!(_giggles like one of those "dumb blond girl" characters_)Sorry!

Director:(_sighs_)Let's try one more time! From Cappy's line!

(Take 2)

Pashmina: And streamers the sizes of rainbows!

Ham-Hams:(_shake their heads slowly_)Nooooooooo!

(Take 3)

Pashmina: And streamers the smells of the rainbows!

Ham-Hams:(_sweatdrop_)

(Take 4)

Pashmina: And streamers the density of the rainbows!

Hamtaro: What's a density?

Ham-Hams:(_fall over anime style_)

(Take 5)

Pashmina: And streamers the heights of the rainbows!

Director + Ham-Hams: **COLORS**, YOU DUMB, BLONDE GIRL!

(Take 6)

Pashmina: And streamers the smells of the rainbows!

Ham-Hams: YOU SAID THAT IN TAKE 3!

(Take 7)

Pashmina: And streamers the colors of the rainbows!

Ham-Hams: **THANK YOU! FINALLY!**

(**A/N: No offense to Pashmina. Personally, she's my second-favorite Ham-Ham girl! Please don't take it the wrong way!**)

§

Scene 23: Rounds 1 Thru 5!(Hint: I think I had a deleted scenefor this one)

Hamtaro: Aww man! The suspension is killing me!(_starts stuffing popcorn in his mouth_)

Boss: Uhhh...Hamtaro? Where'd you get that popcorn?

Hamtaro: Actually, at the--to be honest, I don't know. Ricky got the popcorn, not me!

Oxnard:(_tries a popcorn piece_)Mmmm! From where?

Hamtaro: I think Target(_at the backstage crew_)HEY, RICKY! IT WAS TARGET, RIGHT!

Director:(_sighs loudly_)Hamtaro, what are you doing?

Hamtaro: What? Did I do something wrong?(_looks around stupidly_)

Ham-Hams:(_fall over_)

(Take 2)

Director: Marker.(_black-and-white scene marker thingy pops out in front of the camera_)Lights.(_violet spotlights flash on_)No, the lights that aren't purple!(_normal lights turn on_)Camera. And...ACTION!

_Marker snaps and moves away from the camera. Hamtaro isn't in his spot._

Director: Where's the redhead? Hamtaro, right?

Cappy:(_from underneath his saucepan_)Maybe the note he left on my saucepan will explain something!

Sandy: Ooookaaaaay!(_reads the note out loud_)

_"Dear Ham-Hams,_

_Went to Target to get more popcorn. Kinda ate all the bags. Be back as soon as possible.(Why can't they have a short abbreviation for that, like A.S.A.P.?)_

_Uhhh...Hamtaro._

_PS: Who wants something in Target?"_

_Everyone falls over with sweatdrops._

Director: SOMEONE GET THAT LITTLE IDIOT BACK IN HERE!

Boss: With! Pleasure!(_pulls out cellphone and dials Hamtaro's number_)

§ _At a Target store..._ §

Hamtaro:(_picks up_)Hello? Hello? **Heeeellllllllooooooo! **Boss, speak up! Why can't I hear you?

Boss:(_from other line_)Cause you're holding your phone **UPSIDE DOWN!**

Hamtaro: Really?(_notices his phone is upside down_)Whoops.(_flips it over_)Okay, now what? Say, do you want something while I'm here?

Boss: All we want is you to do us a favor and GET YOU LITTLE RED, FURRY, DUMB-ASS TAIL **BACK **IN THIS STUDIO!

Hamtaro: Umm...w-wish I could but...I can't!(_squirms nervously_)

Boss: Why?

_Just then the camera zooms away from Hamtaro's face. He is squeezed behind a toy shelf of toddler toys that consist of Teletubbie plushes, Dora action figures(EVIL!)and talking Bob The Builder's._

Hamtaro: Y-You see...some kids, they...okay. **Every **ham in this store saw me and they're after me! They want my autograph, a strand of my fur, a photo...and some crazy girls wanna slap my ass.

§ _Back with Boss... _§

Stan:(_pops out of nowhere_)Really? ALL RIGHT, HAMTARO!(_whistles_)

Crystal:(_comes out too and glares at Stan_)You imbecile! You're not supposed to **be **here!(_pulls him away by the ear_)

Stan: Owowowowow! But I've dreamt of girls slapping my ass since I was eight! Owowowow! Can't a guy congradulate his pal? Owww! The ear!

Crystal:(_sweatdrop_)That was **so **not necessary to hear!

Boss: So, your disguise failed?

Hamtaro:(_from phone_)I didn't wear a disguise.

Boss: O.O YOU **DIDN'T **WEAR A DISGUISE?

Hamtaro: I didn't think it was necessary!

Boss: T.T Dude, you're** famous! **People are **bound **to recognize you!

Hamtaro: Umm...can someone come get me...like the FBI? Those insane ham-girls found me!(_screaming girls are heard in the background_)O-O-Okay, I gotta go! **OW!** Some girl on **crack **just pulled my tail and I think she wants to rape me! **OW!** HEY!Your paws don't belong **there! **AAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKK! **HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep..._

Boss: O.o They cut our connection.

Director: Oh for God's sake..(dials a number in his cellphone)..Hello, operator? Get me the navy.

§

Scene 27: Food War!(Hint: When the gang has that big food fight)

Director: Okay, let's start from the apple-hitting-the-record part. When the song "Goofy Goober Rock!" comes on, you all start the food fight! And ACTION!

_Hamtaro throws the apple and hits the record player. The needle lands on the record and..._

_"I like big butts and I cannot lie!_

_You other brothers can't deny!_

_I got--"_

_**SCREEEECH! **Sandy quickly stops the record and glares at Stan._

Stan:(_shrugs_)I was **BORED!**(_blushes_)

(Take 2)

_Hamtaro throws the apple. It hits the record, turning it on._

_"Let's recite the alphabet._

_A, B, C.."_

_**SCRRREEEEEEEECH! **Sandy stops it again._

Sandy: Hamtaro, I thought you like, **knew **the alphabet by now!

Hamtaro: But I do! Whaddaya take me for? An idiot!

Stan: Uhh, pfft. **YES!**

Pashmina:(_nudges him roughly_)(_whispers_)That's a sensitive subject to discuss in front of him!

Cappy: Actually...that was me!

(Take 3)

_The apple hits player. Player turns on. This is getting tiring. Bla, bla, bla!_

_"Oh, I'm a goofy goober, yeah._

_You're a goofy go--"_

_**SCRREEEECH! **Sandy stops it-yet again!_

Sandy: **PENELOPEEEEEEEEE!**

Penelope: Okyooo...(Sorryyyyy...)

(Take 4)

_"Lalalala!_

_Lalalala!_

_Elmo's world!"_

_Everyone falls over. Sandy stops the record._

Sandy: Okay. **WHO **was it this time!

_Everyone looks straight at Hamtaro._

Hamtaro:(_wearing "I-heart-Elmo" stuff_)What?

(Take 5)

_"I'm a goofy goober ROCK!"_

Everyone: **YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!**(_starts to throw food around_)

Director:(_sighs_)I'm not paid enough to do this job...

§ _Back to Hamtaro and Bijou... _§

_Bijou is on the floor, laughing with tears streaming down her face. Hamtaro is staring at her._

Hamtaro: Bij? Are you still laughing from that second-to-last scene? Cause I'll have you know those girls were pure savages. **SAVAGES!**

Bijou:(_stands up and stops laughing_)S-Sorry, Hamtaro. But eet was so funny now zhat I remember eet.

Hamtaro: Sure. But boy was I relieved when the navy came in with those giant tranquilizing needles and stuck them right up their a--

Bijou: **OOOOOKAY**, HAMTARO!(_mutters_)Zhey don't need zee details..!

Hamtaro: Uhhh...right.. (?)

Bijou:(_giggles nervously_)Well...anyways...zhat's all zee time we have! I hope you enjoyed our little extras!

Hamtaro: Yeah, cause we have to go!

Bijou: Oh oui! Zee cast party! We should really be going. Eet starts in a few ho--

_Suddenly, the door to the clubhouse bursts open. The Ham-Hams all pile in._

Hamtaro+Bijou: HAM-HAMS! What are you doing here?

Pashmina:(_sighs_) Well, Stan went out to get some skateboard wax and the **HUUUUUGE **crowd of girls he brought with him chased him into the club we were supposed to have our party at and **destroyed **the place!

Sandy: We're talking 100-percent-total-destruction-chaotic destroying! They trashed the club!

Stan: I **SAID **I WAS SORRY! But girls are total **animals **sometimes!(_Crystal glares at him_)No offense.(_holds up paws_)

Hamtaro: **Man**, that sucks!

Sandy:(_notices the blue TV screen_)Hey whaddaya watching?

Hamtaro+Bijou: Uhhhhh...nothing!

Crystal: Wait, are you watching those bloopers Hamtaro filmed a while back?

Stan: What bloopers?

Crystal: The bloopers Hamtaro filmed for the Childhood Friends/Party For Two episode. I saw him put it in that exact same disc over there!(_points at disc on top of the TV_)

Boss: Say, how 'bout we watch it since our night's free!

Ham-Hams: YEAH!

Hamtaro: Uhh, I don't think so. See, me and Bij are about to retu--

_Instead of listening to him, the gang stampede all over him. Noises of elephants, zebras, lions, birds and other wild animals are heard in the background. When they are done, Hamtaro is on the floor, his foot sticking out and slightly twitching. Bijou looks down at him._

Hamtaro:(_coughs_)Bij...could you call a plastic surgeon? I think Oxnard flattened my spleen.

Bijou:(_sweatdrops_)O.O

Pashmina: BIJ! This is the blooper where you fall 89,753,563,356,332 and a half times!

Cappy: Come and watch it!

Bijou:(_sighs_)Here we go again!

§ _To be con't... _§

* * *

**A/N: OMG! I think that was the longest chapter I had ever done in the history of forever! Please review and make this chapter worth the labor!(_falls over and faints_)**

§

* * *

_**Coming Up On Crystalgurl101's Behind-The-Scenes,**_

_A special song-fic chappy written by my dear friend, Tsubaki Munegawa. So give him his credits! Last surprise, NEXT! But first...**REVIEW!**_


	15. SongFic

**A/N: Hey you lovely reviewers out there. I hope you're enjoying this treat--cause it's about to end. I know, I know: SCREW YOU CRYSTALGURL101! But before I officially end Party For Two, I wanted to share a reallycute song my friend Tsubaki Munegawa sent to me. It's based on Party For Two and I decided to post it up for you all. So please give him his thanks! I totally owe it to him!**

**Well, enjoy it...while you can! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sorry.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:(con't from last chapter)...Crystal would keep Stan from flirting with every girl he passes on the sidewalk, Hamtaro would be placed back on the air in Nickelodeon for the rest of infinity, the Hamtaro movies in Japan would be translated to English and released in the US and Cartoon Network would go up in SMOKES. (literally) BURN, CN! BBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNN!**

**Whew! That one disclaimer wasn't so long!

* * *

**

§

* * *

Chapter 15: Party For Two Song-Fic

_?Aisuru Matsuri?Party For Two? Written by Tsubaki Munegawa_

_Crystal_

Suddenly, it's like the fairly-winter distance

that has taken its hold on my heart

Has let me step into the semi-lighted future

that your smile understood for me

So'ba ni iru--------------------------------_(Just because you're_

Da'ke futari de---------------------------_(with me, together,_

Aisuru wa kyou mo-----------------------_(Love is so_

Genki desu; From you to me------------_( full_ _of energy today; From you to_ _me)  
_--------------  
--------------

_Stan_

Chance to wake up

harvest new world; there's a

Party for you!

--------------  
--------------

_Crystal_

Hayaku, -------------------------------------_(Hurry up)_

Lonely heart, because it's your own

Party for two!

Throw fallen wishes back into the sky?

and back into your heart

--------------  
--------------

_Stan_

Serenade a

goodbye (to) sadness; there's a

Party for you!

--------------  
--------------

_Crystal_

Welcome in

a harvest smile in this

Party for Two!

Happy memories have fallen for you?

--------------  
--------------

_Together_

Aisuru Matsuri!---------------------------_(Love Festival!)_

---------

--------

_Stan_

Bokura wa ima tomodachi no tobira-----_(Now, we can open the_

O hiraite yo------------------------------_(door of friendship._

Shinjiru kimochi O wasurenaide;-------_(Never forget you can trust me;_

Watashi ga iruyo!-----------------------_(I'm right here with you!)_

Forget yesterday

Festival tomorrow's ahead

The bitter-sweet tasting

cake of romance exists from you to me  
---------------  
---------------

_Crystal_

Ai no mahou------------------------_(That's the magic_

nano; it's a -------------------------_(of love. It's a)_

Party for you!

--------------  
--------------

_Stan_

Tatoechippoke--------------------_(No matter how_

Demo it's a------------------------(_small. It's a)_

Party for two!

Memories shinjiteru-------------_(Believe in memories_

Yoake ga kuru?made------------_(When daybreak comes)_

--------------  
--------------

_Crystal_

Kanashimasu ka------------------_(Can you feel_

Magic? It's a--------------------_(the magic? It's a)_

Party for you!

--------------  
--------------

_Stan_

Kikoemasu ka-------------------_(Can you hear it,_

Starlight? It's a---------------_(starlight? It's a)_

Party for Two!

Zutto isshouni itai------------_(I wish we were together forever)_

--------------  
--------------

_Together_

Aisuru Matsuri!--------------_(Love Festival!)_

Aisuru Matsuri!

PARTY ALL FOR YOU!

* * *

§ 

**A/N: Well, that's that!(dusts hands)I hope you liked my Behind-The-Scenes: Party For Two! goodie. I promise I WILL have some new stories on the way. Please just...BE PATIENT WITH ME!(stamps foot like a little kid)Well, once again, please review, happy holidays and enjoy 2006!**

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**-- Crystalgurl101 --**

**PS: REVIEW! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!**

**Tee hee.**


End file.
